The Legend of Rift Book III: Downfall
by Rifty Agon
Summary: Eight years after Resurrection, the City of Warfang is demanding the end of Guardian control, and a new ruler to take over. Rift, Sithris, and Kara are now parents, with Silvus not far behind. When their families and lives are on the line, they must give their all, no matter what the cost. The conclusion to the Legend of Rift trilogy.
1. Dawn of the Dragons

Dragons and Dragonesses!

It is my greatest honor to bring you the final part in the Legend of Rift! This story has been in planning since 2015 and writing it spammed from May to August 2019! I do hope you all enjoy, for I have put my all into making this story the best it can be.

**Disclaimer:** Spyro and related characters are property of Activision. Silvus, Rose, Kardia, and the Forgotten Legend stories are property of SilverFury23. Alex, Ferossa, Mera, and A Newcomer are property of The Constitutionalist. And Sithris is property of Sithris.

**Content Warning:** Downfall contains various amounts of violence, gore, swearing, sexual instances, emotional distress, and political turmoil. Reader's discretion is advised.

Special thanks to SilverFury23 and Sithris for beta reading!

**The Story So Far**

Years after the Purple Dragon of Legend, Spyro, defeated the Dark Master, Malefor, the Dragon Realms were once again in danger. Spyro had fallen into the dark magic of Convexity with the intention of ruling the world. Meanwhile, Rift, a young adult orange and silver fire dragon, who had lost his family and village during the reign of Malefor, was spending his days living at a beautiful lake with his girlfriend, a pure white wind dragoness by the name of Kara.

At the point Rift was to propose, he was knocked unconscious by a squad of apes, who then brutally murdered Kara. Broken by the loss of his mate, he flew to the frozen island of Dante's Freezer on a suicide mission to destroy the apes and himself in a large explosion.

Unfortunately, he arrived as a human named Alex, and two dragoness', Cynder and Mera, tried to hold off the stronghold. Rift reluctantly agreed to help and destroyed the ape leader that killed his ape. Afterwards, he joined in the first fight with Spyro, where he received a horn through his chest before he and the others retreated in defeat.

Eventually he would meet Kara's long lost sister, Ferossa and many others as they all prepared for a war against the once Purple Hero. Rift would encounter one of Spyro's Generals, Keltin, a burgundy dragon that once lived in Rift's village until being exiled for attempting to murder the orange dragon. After defeating and sparing Keltin, Rift would join his group to finally defeat Spyro, bringing him back to the side of good, and helping Alex return to the human world. With the city of Warfang being a guardian short, Rift would prove his skills to his cousin, Silvus, and take place as the new Guardian of Fire.

One year later, the orange dragon was still mourning the loss of his mate, his emotional state in a downward spiral. After being placed on temporary leave and accidentally injuring Ferossa, Rift found himself on a new adventure to seek out the Chronicler. In the process, he was ambushed by a fleet of apes, only to be saved by a black dragon by the name of Sithris.

Rift was distrustful of Sithris, but was forced to bring him along while he recovered. After being attacked by his old rival, Keltin, Rift and Sithris hit a breaking point, with the black dragon giving into his anger, and the two exchanging blows. The two finally made peace, and made it to the Chronicler, learning of a way to revive Kara.

After many more battles, the two made their way to a hidden area under Dante's Freezer,

releasing the last nature dragon capable of manipulating life, trapped for many millennia. The dragon accepted Rift's request

and revived Kara. At the same time, Rift and Sithris confessed their love and the three became mates.

Unfortunately, Keltin returned for one final showdown. While the burgundy dragon had launched an attack on Sithris, Rift jumped in the way, killing himself and Keltin in the process. With the power of Kara and Sithris, the orange dragon was resurrected, returning to his position as Fire Guardian, and husband to Kara and Sithris.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dawn of the Dragons**

The sun sat at the top of the clear blue sky. A small brisk breeze coating the land. Lush green covered the ground, and birds were chirping their happy songs. Eight years had long passed since the area saw any battle.

A small lake sat in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees and mountains. A cave mere meters from the shore. What once was a refuge for some homeless hatchlings, was now a home to a family.

Mirrored off the clear water was the reflection of a large circular board, attached to a pole secured to the dirt. With a small hiss, a spike of ice impaled the center. The creator, a silver and green drake with no horns and a strange looking wing.

"See, just like that. It takes a bit to get used to charging your element, but knowing your parents, it shouldn't be a problem." The silver dragon chuckled. He was once a temporary guardian, and the current Messenger of Light. Now, he was teaching his cousin's hatchling how to use elemental breath.

His eyes were directed to a small dragoness staring at the target. Her deep blue eyes burned with determination. Her scales were a pure white, with her horns, spikes, wings, and chest plate a dark black. The horns swept back and the tail was tipped with a sharp spade.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on the power flowing through her. The six year old's mind heard a small snap, and she forced out the power at the target. A beam of pure plasma hit directly in the middle and overwhelmed the wood. With a kaboom, the target exploded.

The silver drake's jaw dropped. He looked at his pupil in shock before brushing some dirt off his legs. "Well, that wasn't quite what I thought I'd see today. Most impressive Neala."

Wiggling from excitement, the hatchling couldn't contain herself, bouncing up and down happily. "Thank-you-Mister-Silvus-that-was-fun-I-wanna-do-it-again!"

Silvus smiled and pet her head. "Maybe next week hon. I should be heading back to my mate soon." He pondered for a moment. "Hey Neala, where's daddy Sithy?"

A loud yawn echoed from the cave as a groggy drake stepped out. His jet black scales absorbed the heat from the sun, white horns sweeping back and green-tinted bronze goggles sitting comfortably atop his head. The dragon shook himself before opening his eyes, black and showing exhaustion.

He smiled tiredly as he watched Neala bouncing after an orange and black butterfly, before his eyes set on the silver dragon. "Oh, hello Silvus. I forgot you were coming over today to teach Neala." The two embraced in a friendly hug and watched the hatchling.

"Yeah, you got a feisty one Sith. You alright? I haven't seen you this out of it since Neala's egg was laid." Silvus examined Sithris with worry, slowly pulling out dragonfruit from a satchel on his side.

Sithris politely shook his head. "No thanks, just spent most of the night working on Rift's old teleporter project. Something about his human friend needing Spyro and Cynder's help. I think I can get it running for them this week." His tail wagged at the idea of finishing Rift's project, one that silly dragon had no tinkering skills for.

His companion watched the tail, smiling as he saw the shining gold ring at its base. The black drake had initially grumped about it when he got married, but in the end, no dragon could resist something shiny. And Sithris wore the gold band well.

"You know, as a silver dragon, I can make portals without all the mechanical stuff." Silvus stated, though already knowing the answer. His friend liked to tinker.

Sithris quickly passed."Nah, it's mostly done now. Besides, if we need to get Spyro and Cynder back here while you're off somewhere, we need an alternative. I guess Rift can do his portals too, but that's only places he's been. This portal will be another great creation of Sithris the Tinkerer… " He watched Neala dive into the late." I still don't think I'll top that creation. "

Silvus smiled and placed his paw on the black dragon's shoulder." Agreed… " He leaned at Sithris and whispered." Though I still don't understand how three dragons can create one."

With a wink and a blep, Sithris responded. "Tinkering can make anything happen." He laughed at the red forming on Silvus' face. Waving a paw, the black dragon smiled. "Unlike an orange Pest, I'll spare you the details."

The silver drake rolled his eyes and walked away. "Yeah, he can get a bit too personal, but he's done a complete personality swap. He's more like the hatchling I first met versus the vengeful dragon that tried to get himself killed." He paused for a moment. "He still struggles occasionally with sleep, doesn't he?"

With a sigh, Sithris nodded. "It comes in waves. One night he'll be fine, the next he'll be sitting outside the cave, guarding it." The black drake looked at Neala. "I hate to admit it, but I guess some things stick with you."

Silvus smiled slightly. "Says the one that always wears those goggles. He's always been a protector. It's only natural that he feels the need to protect his family." He yawned and stretched his wings. "Before I forget, that "special project" is almost done. Kara is really excited about it."

Sithris wagged. "Is it now? Trying to keep it a secret from the pest has been terrible all these years, especially when everyone else knows. Anyways, same time next week?"

Neala ran to Silvus and hugged him. "Sure, the kid is adorable." He gave her a pat on the head and bowed to Sithris before taking off.

The white hatchling took that moment to charge her father, tackling him for a resounding "oof." Sithris chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Alright little missy, let's go get some lunch."

Neala bounced excitedly. "Can I wear your goggles daddy? I promise I'll be careful with them." The little one gave him the biggest pleading look with large puppy dog eyes.

Pondering momentarily before shaking away his discomfort at parting even momentarily with his first creation, the black dragon slowly removed them from his head, placing the goggles on the head of his daughter. "There, that's my girl. Now come along, we have lunch to monch."


	2. The Guardians

The City of Warfang. Originally built by the moles to signify their alliance with the dragons, it was one of the few cities left after Malefor's resurgence thirteen years ago. Over time, it had grown into a metropolis, encompassing three quarters of the dragon population.

In the middle of the city, stood the Guardian Temple, where the overseers of the elements would train the youth, and deal with politics. Currently, the Fire Guardian was gritting his teeth. His bright orange scales joining his silver chest plates, horns, wings, and spaded tail tip. The drake had deep blue eyes, and his chest plate held a massive gash which now had scales covering flesh.

"This is really getting out of hand. Having one dragon go missing was horrible, now seventeen?" The dragon looked at his companions, hoping for any ideas. "Eight years of this and only four bodies so far found. If we don't stop this, what kind of Guardians are we?"

A much larger green dragon nodded slowly. Terrador, Guardian of Earth, shivered as he thought back to the beginning of the disappearances, when some cheetahs came across the corpse of Hadriel, the previous Wind Guardian. A few years later a box had arrived at his chambers, containing the heads of his brother and nephew.

The meeting was interrupted as a mole entered into the room. "I'm sorry Guardians, but I have an update on…" He noticed the orange fire drake tilting his head. "Oranges. I have an update on oranges."

"Ah, splendid! Wonderful! Fantastic!" Volteer, the Guardian of Electricity, exclaimed excitedly. He smiled and looked at the young drake. "Master Rift, the others and I have a small matter to discuss. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and spend it with your family. Master Kara won't be far behind you."

Rift nodded slowly and exited the room. Once everyone was sure the fire dragon was out of hearing range, the light blue Ice Guardian, Cyril, went off on the mole. "Oranges? With that you might as well go up to him and flat out tell him that we're rebuilding his village in secret! I should have you demoted you imbecile."

"Enough!" Yelled the displeasure of a young dragoness, The Guardian of Wind, having taken Hadriel's place after his untimely death. Her pure white coloring coating her entire body. Eyes a light brown with irritation. "The poor mole did not know Rift was among us. He is just doing his job. "

Terrador agreed. "Little one, Master Kara is the one leading this project. She's one of the few survivors of the original Dragon's Claw. If you need to say anything, talk to her."

The intimidated mole nodded quickly and looked at Kara. At only twenty eight, she was but a hatchling compared to the average dragon lifespan of two hundred years. But she was still a young adult, mated and a mother. "Master Kara, the village is nearing completion. We finished the evacuation cave today, and are beginning to furnish everything. We are also finishing the memorial statue of Void Myclonis."

"That's the best news all week!' The wind dragoness happily exclaimed. "Rift's father may not have been the Guardian of Fire, but he was very much the guardian of the village. His sacrifice will be remembered for many generations."

Terrador smiled and excused the mole."Your excitement, I'm unsure if it's for the near completion of the village, or keeping it a secret from Master Rift for the last seven years. Either way, you may head home Master Kara."

The white guardian bowed and began to leave, before blushing as Cyril spoke aloud.

"On second thought, you and Master Rift take the rest of the week off. Your season is starting and we don't want to find you two and Sithris again mating in the chambers."

* * *

Sithris chuckled as Neala flumped and rubbed her round belly. The tiny hatchling could probably eat an entire deer if left unsupervised. The black drake picked her up with his tail and set her in her nest, covering the little one with a blanket. He kissed her head and padded out of the cave.

The flapping of wings caught his attention. Looking toward the lake, an orange dragon landed, smiling. Sithris quickly bounced to him. "Hey hon, how was wo-mmrf!"

Rift stopped the black dragon's question with a passionate kiss. "Rough day love, glad to be out early." He smirked as he saw the blush forming on his mate's face. Eight years and he still got flustered when receiving affection, which was most of the time.

"I take it Kara had another meeting?" Sithris giggled at his mate. "I don't see why you don't try to eavesdrop."

The Fire Guardian raised his brow and gently bapped the snoot of the electric dragon. "You know damn well why I don't, snitch. When Kara threatens you, she will follow through with it."

"I suppose so, plus you're about as discreet as a bonfire at a stakeout. And as a pest with a shiny chest, dragons spot you from miles away." Sithris taunted him. "It's a wonder you can even hunt with your lack of stealth."

The orange drake smirked and quickly knocked over the black drake, pinning his paws and tail to the ground in a quick victory. "Like that silly. What I lack in stealth, I make up for in speed and strength."

Sithris struggled to break free from his pest, finding himself fully restrained. He huffed and poked out his tongue out. "Dang it! How are you so small yet so strong?"

Rift rolled his eyes and settled comfortably onto his mate, enjoying his victory snuggle. "I'm only a few inches shorter than you derp… and Kara, and a large majority of the hatchling I teach. I'm at least large in one area."

Laughing, the black drake winked mischievously. "But you still always end up under me. It's funny that you have a male and a female, but you're the one normally raising your tail, to both of them."

"Hey!" Rift exclaimed in embarrassment. "If you think you can act all alpha, then throw me off. Until then, you're mine."

Sithris was just opening his maw to respond when the voice of Kara called down to them. "Oi, don't you dare start without your queen!" Rift quickly jumped off and both males stood at attention.

Kara landed quickly and passed by both drakes, teasing them with her comments. "My heat is here and my bitches are arguing over who the false alpha is. You can either tend to your queen now, or I'll find some drakes that will."

Both Rift and Sithris stood staring at each other in shock, the scent of Kara flowing through the air. They both shook their heads and chased after her. "Coming! "


	3. Queen

**Review Response to Darklighteryphon:** No need to worry about Kara cheating. She has two mates that are plenty happy to do pretty much whatever she wants.

* * *

Silvus weaved in and out of the crowd. Dragons and moles protested with poorly written signs. The City of Warfang had been seeing more and more since the defeat of Malefor. All of them demanding the Guardians step down from governing the city.

A large dragon caught sight of him, calling out to him and alerting the mob to his presence. "Stop right there Dragon! I've seen you meeting with the Guardians."

The silver drake sighed as he saw the mob surrounding him. "Please don't do this, I've got more pressing matters to attend to." His request ignored as the mob started to close in.

With a quick spread of his wings, his attackers were quickly restrained, ice freezing their paws to the ground. "Sorry everyone, but I have a meeting to attend to. The ice will melt momentarily." He gave them a smile as a portal quickly enveloped him.

Terrador lifted his head as the young Messenger appeared. "Silvus! Are you alright? Did any of them hurt you?"

Silvus waved his paw dismissively. "They got cold feet. This is getting pretty ridiculous though, and I do have to agree with them partially. The Guardians are advisors and overseers of the elements. With Warfang, they were not meant to be governing the city. Malefor is gone, you guys need to look into reestablishing a ruler."

"We understand that young one." Terrador sighed as he thought about the Dragon City. "But we need to find someone with proven experience. Placing someone into power without knowing how to rule could be devastating to everyone."

The messenger nodded. "But you also know what a Guardian ruling a city can do. Vrochi, Water Guardian and ruler of WaterMount. My father-in-law ruled the city with an iron fist. He was a tyrant and betrayed all that being Guardian means. That should have been the turning point there. I know you all have good intentions, but it's time for a change."

Silvus looked between Terradors, Cyril, and Volteer. All three stared at the ground in understanding. He was glad Rift and Kara were still on break, knowing his cousin would be uncomfortable with the idea of handing the government to a ruler.

To his surprise, it was the egotistical Cyril that finally spoke. "You're right young messenger. We will send word out shortly that we are looking for a ruler. I just hope the Ancestors look after the city."

"If I may my friends." Terrador interjected. "Hunter recently informed me of someone that might be an ideal candidate. I can have her here tomorrow."

Silvus nodded. "I'll be here. I'll have to inform my sister if this dragon qualifies. I'm not taking the blame when Rift finally gets back."

* * *

A new day had begun. Dragons were watching the entrance to the temple with expectant eyes. Today, a dragon would try to become queen.

Hearing the shout of a cheetah, the Light Messenger opened the door. Cheetahs, and their dark furred cousins, the Panthers, all entered the room and formed two lines, staring at each other. They all spoke at once. "All hail the mighty Queen Shara!"

Whatever the silver dragon expected as a queen, it was not what he saw. A young dragoness about his age stood in the middle of all the felines. She had turquoise scales, salmon pink chest plate, white horns that elegantly swept back, and silver eyes. Her tail lacked a tail spade.

The dragoness walked in a way that could only be described as royal. She stepped up to the Guardians and bowed. "Master Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. I am Shara, great great granddaughter to former Warfang King Tiberus Thu'al, Dragon of the Poison Element, Queen of the Panthers, and the Peace Bringer between the Panthers and Cheetah. I offer my experience and blood right to be Queen of Warfang."

Cyril and his companions bowed back. "Ms. Shara, forgive my hesitance to acknowledge your title. We have no record of any offspring from King Thu'al, and I would like to be certain that you are who you say you are. Silvus, one of our brightest Messengers, has brought with him a book of former kings. We would ask of you a small droplet of your blood so that we may verify your heritage. "

The dragoness motioned for Silvus to proceed. He placed a book on the ground under her, opening it to a specific page. "Please place the droplet on the name on this page."

Shara lifted her paw and looked at the book. With a quick squeeze, a claw dug under the scales, drawing some blood. She pressed it to the page, lifting the paw to watch as the parchment glowed a bright blue. The Guardians looked at each other before slowly bowing to the dragoness.

The Light Messenger's tail tip twitched. The turquoise 'Ness was the rightful heir, but there was no record of her family after the king. Either way, her place was set.

Terrador looked at his companions and then the dragoness. "Welcome to Warfang, Queen Shara. The Palace of the King is to the north end of the city. Messenger Silvus will escort you there. We shall hold a ceremonial gala in your name in two weeks time. We are honored to serve under you."

* * *

"So… I am curious. For royalty, how have you never been to Warfang?" Silvus inquired, walking slightly behind the queen. Behind him were dozens of cats, marching with strict movement. Dragons that saw the dragoness quickly bowed.

Shara sighed in sadness. "When King Tiberus handed rule to the Guardians, it was with the promise that his next of kin would resume rule once the War of Dragon's ended. His son, and later my parents, would decline the position for… other interests. I was then next in line for the throne. Unfortunately my parents were murdered when I was little, and I spent my time learning how to survive, eventually uniting with the Panthers. They had been fighting with their Cheetah relatives for hundreds of years, and their numbers were slowly falling. I convinced the tribes to meet, and with Hunter of the Cheetah now serving as their Chief, they were able to reach an agreement and combine tribes."

Silvus chuckled softly. "Good old Hunter, he tries his best for his people. If Prowlus was still chief, you would have never convinced him. I remember all the problems between him and Rift."

The dragoness stopped. "The Fire Guardian, I've heard he's quite the character. Why wasn't he present?" Her attention was now solely focused on the messenger.

"My cousin is mated to Wind Guardian Kara and 'Master Tinkerer' Sithris. They're out for a few more days while Kara's heat passes. You seem pretty curious about him." Silvus looked at her closely.

Shara waved her paw dismissively. "I was just curious as to why there were only three Guardians. If you run into him, can you send him my way. If the Fire Guardian is the leader of the Warfang bunch, I would like to meet him."


	4. Family

_Black flames enveloped homes, hundreds of dragons and moles screamed in terror as their scales and fur melted from the heat. Parents cradles their hatchlings as they were burned alive. Buildings crumbled as smoke covered figures burst through them with enormous strength. Warfang was being reduced to rubble. The citizens were all destroyed._

Blue eyes shot open as Rift woke from his nightmare. He had been seeing this nightmare on and off for years, his partners dismissing it as an overly irrational fear of loss. He looked around him. Scales of black and white huddled up with him in the middle, the two sleeping dragons always enjoying the heat the fire drake expelled.

Groaning with weak hips, the orange dragon wiggled out of the reptile pile. He slowly lifted himself as the aches from the past week ran through his body. Looking over to a small nest, he verified his daughter was sleeping comfortably. Kissing her forehead, he made his way out of the cave, staring out at the lake.

Kara stirred once her body felt the cold morning chills where scales should be. Her brown eyes confirmed her suspicion. Her most troublesome dragon was not present. With a sigh, she nudged her black drake, watching as he moved his goggles back to the top of his head. They shared a small kiss before the white dragoness looked to the cave exit. "What are we gonna do with him Sithris?"

Stretching with a soft yowl, the electric drake rubbed his eyes. "All we really can do is wait for the nightmares to pass. They always do. We've already tried mating him to exhaustion last night and it's done nothing. I guess losing his home, mate, and dying sticks with you."

The Wind Guardian shivered. The memory of being tortured to death still fresh in her mind, even almost a decade later. Had it not been for Rift and Sithris freeing the last life dragon, she would still be gone. She leaned against her black mate. "Dragon's Claw is almost ready. I also signed off on that memorial. It won't bring them back, but it will serve as a reminder."

"Rift still refuses to sticky beak." Sithris chuckled. "To think all it took was you threatening to castrate him, and me bringing in a big pair of scissors. Remember the look on his face? I swear he went so pale that you looked dark by comparison."

Kara giggled. "What really did it was he knew I was serious. You've got double the endowments, and he bends over more than my sister after a few barrels of mead." She smirked as she saw a white trail leading out of the cave. "Like last night."

"I like talking about those things more than anyone, but we gotta get back to work today guys." Rift walked in and gave the lazing dragons deep kisses. His scales were dripping water, and much to Sithris' disappointment, free of his scent. "Zap should be here soon to watch Neala." He lifted a large strawberry from outside and chewed on it. "I had a fun week, needed a break."

Sithris grinned. "I could tell by your nonstop moaning and submission. If you want to be a dragoness, we can get a potion. I'd imagine Kara would like another go as a male."

The dragoness burst into laughter as Rift gave Sithris the middle claw. "I'm not risking that again. Besides, I remember you multiple times presenting yourself Mr. Proper." He patted his tail spade on the black drake's head.

The electric dragon was about to retort when the yowl of the hatchling caught their attention. The three adults quickly moved over to Neala, smiling as she stirred, the little one giggling. "Hullos!"

The three smothered her in loving kisses as a bit of pride welled in the black drake. While Neala had the persistence of Rift and the heart of Kara, she had preferred Sithris' sophisticated speech pattern, and a knack for tinkering. His thoughts were interrupted as another dragon arrived.

The lime green eyes and golden fur revealed the last living nature-life dragon, Zapras. He had been trapped in Dante's Freezer for a millennia, frozen solid in an avalanche. The fluff dragon was freed by Sithris and Rift, thanking them with reviving Kara. Eight years later, he had mastered his element, and spent his time trying unsuccessfully to court Silvus' sister.

"Neala! My you've grown. I'd say you have grown a lot since I was last here! How do you three not nearly die at her level of cuteness!" The life drake exclaimed dramatically. He saw Sithris give him a thumbs up for the effort.

Rift shook a paw. "Two of us died before, wasn't very fond of it. As for Neala, she stayed with you all week while we were… dancing." He scooped the hatchling into his paws and nuzzled her. "She is dang gorgeous though. It does melt my heart knowing she's our daughter."

Neala nibbled his snout and jumped on his head. "Help Uncle Zap! An evil dragon has captured me! Please rescue me so I may resume my inventions!"

The life dragon got into a fighting stance and slowly tapped Rift on his nose. In dramatic fashion, the fire drake rawred and slowly lowered to the ground. "No, it cannot be! Nothing can withstand the power of the snoot boop. I am defeated!"

With the smiles of Sithris and Kara, Neala hugged Zapras with an admiration that only a hatchling could have for an idol. "You saved me from the evil fire dragon. Uncle Zap, you're my hero."

Rift slowly got up as he and his mates kissed Neala's forehead and hugged Zapras. "Anything happen last week?" He saw the look of discomfort form on the fluff drake. "You're not filling me with confidence Zap, what happened?"

The life dragon cleared his throat. "Silvus asked me to tell you that you need to see the other Guardians. Warfang is going to make a change and as Fire Guardian, you have to officiate it… followed by him telling me that Rose doesn't like roses." He couldn't help but fantasize about Silvus' sister and wishing she had feelings for him.

The fire drake sighed and looked at Kara and Sithris. "I swear things always goes downhill when we take time off." He rubbed Neala's head and looked at Zapras. "Thank you for watching her. We'll be back tonight."

With a nod from the fluff drake, Rift, Sithris, and Kara exited the cave and took off, heading to Warfang.


	5. The Meeting of Powers

**A/N:** Two chapters up this week because why not?

**Review response to Darklightergryphon:** If I'm to be honest, Kara was originally based on my ex, and so tends to act similarly. She has her moments of being an alpha and other moments where she is really sweet. She will tone down her harshness, with her mind set on other things. Also, that potion was a reference to a one shot lemon I wrote many years ago involving said potion.

**Special announcement:** Sithy and I have finally finished a collaboration that started when we first met. It is a lemon featuring Rift and Kara shortly after Resurrection, named Nightmares & Fantasies. I'll be posting it next week along with chapter 6 of Downfall!

* * *

"You're joking." Rift pleaded as he looked into his cousin's amethyst eyes. "You let them decide on something this important without Kara and I? This isn't a small deal Silvus!" The fire drake was fuming. The last thing he expected to happen in his absence was Warfang becoming a monarchy.

Silvus held his paws up defensively. "Calm down, I know it's a bit much to take in. At the rate the protests were going, there wasn't going to be a city left when you got back. There is still time before full power goes to her, but I do understand cousin. Her blood lines up, but there is no record of her parents. I'll keep up my investigations." He looked at Kara and Sithris before turning back to Rift. "She asked for you at the Palace, if you find any information, let me know." With a flap of his wings, the silver drake took off, leaving the three dragons standing there.

Rift sighed as he turned and nuzzled his mates. "Just as we were getting used to the dull, something else happens." He smiled slightly at Sithris' chuckle, all three knowing it was the truth. "Guess we better get started."

"Sithy." He started. "If at all possible, try to get that teleporter done in a few days. The sooner we can get Spyro and Cynder to assist Alex, the sooner they'll return. With this new government, I'd prefer they be here if anything happens."

The electric dragon giggled and kissed Rift, giving him a salute. "Derp, yes derp!" Earning an eye roll from the Guardian, he wagged and sped off.

Kara gave her orange mate a hug and sighed. "I'll head to the Temple and let the other Guardians know that we're not happy with them doing this without us. Try not to get too heated." She looked to the temple and padded in it's direction.

Rift sighed as he looked in the direction of the Palace. It was a brick structure capped with a tall golden spire only slightly shorter than the temple. The walk was only a few minutes, with a few dragons giving the Fire Guardian a bow, while many stayed away from him.

Two heavily armed Panthers stood guard at the front, bringing flashbacks of Rift and Sithris being ambushed many years ago. The orange drake shook himself. He was about to announce himself when the large cats silently moved their weapons, allowing him access. He ventured inside, admiring the statues of royalty forever ingrained in history. The last was still a slab of marble, slowly being chopped away at by a well-fed mole.

Finally, he saw the dragoness he was summoned by. The blue 'ness was sat upon a golden throne, gold jewellery wrapped around her ankles. If anyone was to live up to the dragons with riches stereotype, she was the one. Her head perked up as she saw the Fire Guardian approach. "Normally, a visitor would bow before their queen."

Rift smirked, she had an air of superiority. "Normally a visitor is a Warfang citizen, I'm not. I simply work here, Ma'am. You asked for me?"

The Queen nodded slowly. "Well said Guardian Riften Myclonis. My name is Shara, I knew your father when I was a hatchling. He was strong and kind and brave. It's a shame what happened to him."

The fire drake thought back to Void's sacrifice and the pain of losing his mental link with him. "My dad was a great dragon. His sacrifice may have been in vain, but he did what he felt was best." Rift was very close with his father, being the only parent he had.

Shara raised a brow. "I don't think it was in vain. Here you are now, Fire Guardian…" She glanced at the gold ring at the base of his tail. "And mated. I think this was exactly what he intended. I also knew your mother a bit. Ravine, a beautiful 'Ness. How did she die?"

Rift looked at the ground. "My dad never told me about her. I only know a little from listening in on conversations." The orange dragon felt guilt as long-buried memories surfaced. "She died giving birth to my egg. In a way… I killed her…"

The turquoise dragoness stepped down from her throne and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, it happens sometimes. She was needed with the Ancestors." She smiled as he slowly lifted his head. "I have a surprise for you."

With a snap, another dragon stepped into view. This one was a massive male, bigger even than Terrador. He had bright red scales with a black underbelly, runes covering his body. A scar on one side of his scarlet eyes. Two stubs remained of where horns were once shattered.

Rift's eyes went wide before narrowing with hate. He jumped back in an attack stance. The dragon was one he was well acquainted with. "You were banished Carmine. Leave now before I do it myself."

Shara stood between them and smiled as the large dragon bowed. She looked back at Rift. "The Carmine you knew is gone. He's been with me since his banishment, learning the errors of his ways. He has no ill-intentions for you or your mate, and I have reversed his banishment."

The red drake lowered his head and sighed. "Master Rift, I deeply apologise for how I've treated everyone. I despised that a youngling had become Fire Guardian when I had spent my life trying to take the position. I then took your accidental scarring of my eye as a personal attack, so when you went to find your mate, I took my temporary guardianship too far. I attacked you, tortured your mate, and got paid back in him carving these markings into my scales. I tried to end one of the greatest alliances with the cheetahs, and you rightfully shattered my horns and banished me. I wanted you dead, but Queen Shara showed me my wrong doings. I am so sorry."

Rift stared at the larger male. This dragon couldn't be Carmine, could he? The same dragon that has taken pleasure in pushing blades into the flesh of his Sithris. The same dragon that intended to kill him and forcibly take Kara for himself. The fire drake could not accept it.

"Apology not accepted." The temperature around the Guardian rose. "After everything you've done, you think I can just forgive you and walk away?" Fire surrounded his paws. "You locked me up and made me listen to Sithris beg me to save him as you tortured him." The carpet under him ignited. "You threatened the lives of everyone I hold dear." He couldn't hold his voice back any longer. "I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" A wave of flame exploded around him, nearly burning the other two dragons alive.

Rift panted and growled as he stared at Carmine. "You stay away from my family or I swear not even Malefor can compete with what I do to you." He swung his head to Shara. "We're done here, Queen." The enraged dragon made his way out of the Palace before stopping at the entrance. "And it's Riften Myclonis-Agon. I have two mates."


	6. Fallout

**Special Announcement:** The Rift and Kara lemon, Nightmares & Fantasies, is now up! This collaboration between Sithris and I has been in the works since we met, and I'm happy to finally make it live!

* * *

"It wasn't your right to decide on something that important without at least the leadership of the Fire Guardian! Not only did you not do that, you did it without informing me! For all we know, she could be a freaking psychopath!" Kara couldn't keep her anger down towards the three older guardians. Volteer was trembling in fear, knowing the Wind Guardian was not one to ever hide her outbursts. Cyril was also nervous, stepping behind the still stoic Terrador.

The green drake growled back. "We have seniority, dragoness. While the Fire Guardian may lead us Warfang Guardians, we have overseen our duties for much longer than you have been alive. We can still make choices based on what we feel is best. You would do well to remember that."

The white dragoness slammed her tail through a small table, crushing it. "What you've done is undermine the whole point of having five guardians here! You can't just change something to suit you!"

Terrador roared. "Don't you dare go there. Rift should have been imprisoned for his doings, abandoning his position for months for a personal mission. He was not allowed to have a mate, let alone two. Dragoness' were not allowed to be Guardian, but here you are in Hadriel's place. All because we bent the rules. DO NOT TELL US WHAT'S ALLOWED!"

Kara was shaking in anger, Terrador was snarling. Cyril and Volteer were backing away, fearing the idea of two Guardians coming to blows. The tense atmosphere was cut off as a portal appeared in between the angry dragons. Silvus and Sithris both walked through the portal, quickly trying to calm the room. The black drake nuzzled Kara, licking away her anger.

The Light Messenger sighed. _Can't a Messenger get any time to himself?_ "Knock it off you two. I was TRYING to spend time with my mate, and then my sister tells me of a couple Guardians trying to kill each other. Do you have any idea how bad of an image that reflects on all Guardians? Do it again, and I'll have to remove your status as Guardians."

Silvus looked around for his hot headed cousin. "Please tell me he's not still there. That dragon is going to be the death of me."

The black drake frowned and looked at Kara, the shake of her head telling him all. He sighed, before a scent tickled his nose. "Is that smoke?" He ran to the window, dread filling his gut as black smoke poured from the Palace.

"He didn't!" Silvus panicked. "I should have never let him go alone. How could I not have known this?"

A loud bang startled all in the temple as Rift slowly walked in. He paid no mind to anyone but Kara and Sithris, giving both kisses. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Interesting lady. She'll need some new carpet."

A sigh of relief came from Silvus before angry eyes glared at him.

"Carmine's banishment was reversed. Did you know about it?" Rift spoke softly. No one spoke. "WELL?"

Sithris felt sick to his stomach thinking about the monstrous dragon that had once taken pleasure in causing him pain. Kara wrapped her wing around him. She too remembered the damage the egotistical dragon caused.

Silvus hung his head, as did the three large Guardians. "We did… we tried to talk the Queen out of it, but she was dead set. I'm sorry."

Rift nodded softly before pressing his head to the scared black dragon. Once Sithris relaxed, the Fire Guardian approached Silvus. "For now on, you're keeping guard of Sithris whenever he is in the city. If Carmine even looks at him, kill the bastard."

The Light Messenger nodded slowly before opening a portal, escorting Sithris through it. When both had reached the other side, the portal vanished, leaving only the five Guardians present.

"So…" Kara started, wanting to break the awkward silence between all the dragons. "I'd say it's lunch time. How about we all take some time and eat?"

None of the dragons could ignore the rumblings within their bellies.

* * *

Queen Shara slumped on her throne, sighing as the last water dragon extinguished the charred remains of her carpet. Rift was definitely Void's son, his temper obviously being an inherited trait. She remembered the scarlet dragon well, having been once taken into his home. Her time there was short. Certain circumstances had forced her from that village.

The meeting with the Fire Guardian had been going to plan until she had brought in the scarred drake. Clearly the reunion was not one ever destined to work out. She looked to her side, her loyal subject trying to not lose control and go after the young drake. He would thankfully never give in, her powers made sure of that.

"Carmine, I need you to follow him back to his home, get as much information as you can without them knowing. Report back to me every hour." She waved him off with her paw. "Now then, time to continue preparing for my Gaia."

* * *

Evening fell upon the city, its inhabitants were settling into their homes. Rift, Kara, and Sithris all met in front of the temple. They nuzzled each other as the black drake looked at his mates.

"So how did your rest of the day go?"

Rift shrugged and looked to the sky. "We settled our differences. As Guardians, they did have the right to make decisions themselves, but it was stupid and disrespectful to Kara and I to bring in a Queen without our knowledge." He rolled his eyes as Kara gave a smug grin. "And she only knocked Terrador over once."

The Wind Guardian smiled. "Well he did deserve it. The big guy likes to forget that two of his fellow companions aren't intimidated by him. Anywho, we should get home. This mama needs Neala cuddles."

Both males nodded in agreement, all three dragons taking flight. Unbeknownst to them, a red dragon was watching them.


	7. Preparations and Departures

The days have passed and only two days remained before the Gaia. A small group of dragons sat in a room as Sithris moved his goggles over his eyes, excitedly powering on the completed dimensional portal. His orange pest mock grumping at his mate completing what he failed to do so many years ago.

Multiple dragons began to move forward. Spyro, the Purple Dragon of Legend, and Cynder, former Terror of the Skies lead the group. Behind them were Mera and Ferossa, two dragonesse's that Rift accompanied during the War to save Spyro. Finally at the end, Tygor, mate of the two dragonesse's, and once Rift's closest friend. The two had never been able to reconnect their bond.

Sithris bowed to them all. "The five dragons before us have agreed to journey to the human realm and assist Alex the human per his request. You five will walk into the portal. I've tested it myself and found no side effects. Cynder has been provided with a device to bring them back through the portal upon their mission success. Stay strong, never give in, and always apply your back paw forcefully against the rear ends of your opponents."

Kara pulled Mera into a hug, the sisters embracing before they were once more parted. Silvus was chatting to Spyro and Cynder. Mera laughed as Rift asked her to give Alex the middle claw, going back to the two's strange friendship. With a final call from Sithris, the five dragons walked into the portal, only for the portal to suddenly explode moments later.

"Nonononono I had everything working perfectly last night!" The black drake was in near tears. He had ensured the portal was running flawlessly, testing it on both himself and Silvus numerous times before he cleared it for use. Rift and Kara wrapped around him and hugged tightly. He shuddered against them. "They are safely there, but it will take me months to get another one ready…"

Silvus pat his black scaled friend. "If they got there just fine, we can bring them back. I'm sure they can hold on until you have a new one going. Spyro and Cynder are probably the best dragons for that."

Sithris nodded slowly and sighed. "I guess I'll be working overtime after the Gaia." He looked pleadingly at the three dragons. "Can't I just skip the Gaia? I really don't like gatherings."

Rift shook his head sadly. "Trust me, I don't want to go either, but we have to go. " He looked at the ground. "Silvus also informed the non-Warfang Guardians are also supposed to attend, but I imagine many will not come."

The electric dragon nuzzled into Rift's chest. "I guess I better start getting ready then."

* * *

"Mmmmmmm, yes. Right there you hairy thing. Make your Queen tremble at your fingertips. Perfect. You have a way with your hands."

The curtain opened as Carmine walked through the door. "My Queen, I have some… I um, is this a bad time? I didn't mean to intrude."

The silver eyes of the Queen opened in irritation at her subject. A mole was standing on a stepstool, polishing her turquoise scales. "There's nothing to stutter about dragon. You act as if you walked in during a mating session. Well, out with it."

The bright red dragon grumbled at her comment and sighed. "I've observed the dragons that you have requested as best as I could. Rift and Kara spend their days at the temple, while Sithris works on mechanics. I also did what you asked of with that."

A wide grin formed on the face of the Queen. "Perfect, with that out of the way, we'll have less resistance. Did you find anything about them that could be of use?"

Carmine nodded. "Aye, they have a child. Plasma dragon, very skilled in her element. While the dragons are out, a yellow fluffy dragon watches her. I tried to follow him to his place of residence, but I can't seem to keep up with him."

Shara shrugged. "As long as that's it, there's nothing to worry about. I've got wyverns and panthers ready at my command." She rubbed the large drake's paw with her tail. "Just a few more days, I'll give you first go."

* * *

"Neala, we're home!" Kara wagged in front of Rift and Sithris. The little hatchling darted out of the cave at full speed, crashing into the dragoness.

Zapras smiled as he walked out too, moving to the other males. "She's a quick learner." The curious looks of Rift and Sithris made him grin. He shouted to the youngling. "Hey Neala, show them what you learned."

Sithris and Kara watched with glee, Rift in horror as the plasma dragoness darted at the lake, diving into the water with full confidence, swimming with no troubles. The orange dragon tried to keep his panic down, failing terribly as he paced back and forth on the shore, trying to figure out a way to rescue her without falling to his inability to swim. Sithris rolled his eyes, wrapping his tail around the fire drake's own and dragging him away.

"So Zap, how has your quest to court Rose been?" Kara questioned. She knew that the Light Guardian fell under stricter rules, and such knew the fluff drake would never be successful.

"I kissed her last night!" The nature-life dragon exclaimed excitedly. "I mean I was snooping some books I was not to be near. She tackled me to stop me, but kissed me in the process." He sighed sadly. "I don't think she intended to, she slapped me after."

Sithris laughed and pet Zapras' head. "Don't give up yet bud. She hasn't flat out said no yet. Knowing Rift's family, the more she hits you, the more she likes you." He smirked as his orange mate gave him the middle claw. "Maybe later hon."

Neala finally wiggled out of the water and jumped on Rift's head, cooing as he produced enough heat to evaporate the water. The orange drake smiled and looked back to the fluff drake. "Thank you for watching her buddy, we owe you one. Maybe we'll get you a goodie basket to give to Rose."

"Much appreciated Rift. I should head back now, got a dragoness to hopefully get beaten up by. You four take care." Zapras stretched out his wings and took to the skies.

Rift looked to his mates, his daughter snuggled atop his head. "We should get some dinner ready, she seems pretty tired."


	8. The Red Gaia

"Please no, I really don't like this." Sithris whined as Rift and Kara polished his scales. "I'm supposed to be stealthy. Shiny scales are not stealthy, they are in fact the complete opposite of stealthy."

The orange drake smirked at his mate's complaining, finding it as payback for all his teasing. "Think of it this way hon, you get to look fancy, and goofy, at the same time." He produced a top hat and placed it atop of Sithris' head, goggles wrapped around it.

Sithris huffed, turning to Kara to see the wind dragoness finish cleaning his tail ring, the gold sparkling in the morning sunrise. Moving back to Rift, the drake was already polished, orange and silver nearly bright enough to blind anyone that stared at him. He was affixing a black and white bow tie around his neck, signifying his two mates.

A flash announced the arrival of two dragons, walking through a portal. Silvus walked to Rift and gave him a hug. "That hecking dragon did it." His head pointed the dragons to the culprit.

Zapras grinned widely with pride. "I finally got kissed by Rose! We're a couple now!" He saw the irritation on Silvus' face. "And Silvus actually likes to cuddle his mate!"

Silvus growled softly. "While I can accept Rose having a mate, that doesn't mean you can just walk into my home unannounced." He growled more. "And there are things that you saw that I was not ready to be known to anyone." He closed his eyes and materialised a stick. "If you say anything, even your feathers will be black and blue."

"Uncle Silvus, Uncle Zap!" The Light Messenger's irritation vanished instantly at the sound of his little niece. Neala bounced around and wiggled. "Are you both watching me today?"

The silver drake shook his head. "Another time young one, Zap will keep an eye on you. The gaia will only be a few hours, You can show me then how much you've improved your elemental control."

With the four attending dragons ready. Rift, Kara, and Sithris kissed Neala's forehead, walking through a new portal courtesy of Silvus. He glared at Zapras one last time before the portal dissolved.

Zap chuckled and hoisted up Neala. "I've got a new lesson for you young one, one that dragons enjoy very much. Victory."

Unknown to them, a red dragon was slowly making his way right to them.

* * *

The group of dragons arrived just outside the city, in a cluster of large covered trees. Silvus looked at the three mates. Kara and Sithris looking confused, Rift knowing what was up.

"Shara is definitely up to something, I just don't know for sure." The silver drake looked at his cousin. "I need you three to try and enjoy yourselves. As the head of the Warfang Guardians, everyone will pick up if you're acting off. I'll sneak around with Sithris and see if we can find anything."

He noticed Rift walk up to him, nostrils flaring as he picked up a scent. Silvus blushed as he realised what it was. He whispered to his cousin. "Kardia told me she's gravid last night. Do not let anyone know." A nod from the fire drake eased his nerves, and the group made their way into the city and Palace.

* * *

The Palace was completely different from when Rift nearly burned it down. Royal blue carpet covered the floor with silver paint coating the walls. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the middle of the large room sat a tall ice statue of the new queen herself.

"Oh, you're finally here!" Said Queen bounced over and pulled an uncomfortable orange dragon into a hug. "I'm sorry for the other week with Carmine. I should have taken your history into consideration."

Rift pushed the dragoness off him. "Don't apologise to me, apologise to Sithris. He was the one that got tortured." He turned to both of his mates and smiled.

Shara looked at the black drake and shrugged. "Anyways, I'm glad you're here, many of the Messengers and Guardians are here. I've got a really exciting announcement today."

Silvus tapped Sithris' shoulder and motioned him away, making sure they weren't being followed. "She's been a bit obsessed with Rift. Better find out what she's doing before anything happens."

The electric dragon shivered. "A bit too friendly towards him. I haven't seen him that uncomfortable since the last time Ferossa got drunk." He followed Silvus through a curtained off doorway, shutting it very carefully. "What are we looking for? Mushrooms, shinies? Please let it be shinies."

Chuckling, the Messenger shook his head. "Not quite, Queen Shara has an air about her that your mate and I are getting a bad feeling about. We'll head into her private quarters and see what we can find."

* * *

Rift and Kara were shocked at the number of dragons present. All the Warfang Guardians were in attendance, along with Kravgi of Fear, Vafi of Poison, Mavros of Shadow, and Tozzan of Nature, along with their Messengers. The Fire Guardian sighed at the lack of his own Messenger, with former Fire Messenger and close friend of Silvus, Kafto, leaving years before he retook the mantle.

Cloudia, the Messenger for Wind, ran up to Kara, the two hugging. "It's beautiful! And they have refreshments." She produced two glasses, with an almost violet coloring to it. "Have some!"

After taking the drinks, the dragoness bounced away, leaving the two mates to chuckle. Kara took a sip and smiled. "All this time of knowing her and this is the happiest she's been since Hadriel passed away. Guess my sister was right, alcohol makes everyone loopy."

Rift nodded in agreement before a stinging pain hit his neck, bringing a paw to the area. The wind dragoness looked at him in concern, only for Rift to wave his paw dismissively. "Must have just been a sore muscle. It does take its toll trying to please two dragons in silence in the morning."

Kara laughed and pushed him. "A fine job indeed pet, one that shall be rewarded later." She winked and the two began talking with the other Guardians, none noticing a Panther putting away a blow gun.

* * *

"Come on Silvus, think, where would a Queen hide her hidden agenda?" The Light Messenger paced back and forth, claws impatiently tapping on the ground.

Sithris stopped and put a claw against the side of his head. "Have you checked under her bedding? Neala likes to hide coins under her's."

Silvus shrugged and began rummaging through it. "I must be desperate if I'm checking the bedding because my hatchling neice does it. Why would any self-respecting dragon hi- hello there…" With a grunt, he pulled out a small chest.

The black drake smiled smugly as he watched Silvus break the lock, opening up the container. "I am not just Sithy the Tinkerer, but also Sithy the Sticky Snooter."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you guys are just weird." The silver dragon lifted up a vial, a sickly green in coloration. He set it down and picked up a note. Sithris walked up behind him, both their faces dropping in fear.

"We need to get everyone out of here." Silvus panicked! "You grab Rift and Kara, I'll see you all outside the city." They both began to head towards the door when a group of heavily armed Panthers blocked their escape.

"You have committed crimes against Queen Shara and the City of Warfang. You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in."

* * *

"Are you alright Rift?" The concerned look on Terrador's face looking a bit blurry to the fire dragon. He shook himself and smiled back, trying to reassure the growing crowd of worried Messengers and Guardians.

"I'm fine guys, I just feel a little tired, that's all." Rift's eyes drooped as he yawned. "I felt fine a few minutes ago."

The turquoise Queen joined the group and frowned. "If you're not feeling well, we can get you into a bed until you feel better. I don't mind at all."

"No, really, I'm good. A bit of food should get me up and run…" The fire drake collapsed, unconscious. Kara nudged him and sighed as the male was breathing normally.

A large Panther came up to the group and looked at Shara for confirmation. "Yes please, get him into a bed. It's time I made my announcement." She smiled once she was sure the Fire Guardian was carried away.

Walking up to her throne, the Queen sat down and watched the Guardians and Messengers sit down. She grinned evilly and cleared her throat. "Hello everyone, I am pleased to have you here today. As the new Queen of Warfang, it is now my duty to ensure justice to the citizens. I promise that it will begin immediately."

The dragons cheered. Shara smiled at their response. "Three decades ago, my parents were wrongfully murdered by dragons that believed they were supporters of the Dark Master, Malefor. I came here to put them to justice."

The room went silent. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer shared glances at each other, the Guardian of Earth growing substantially with concern. "That can't be her, can she? The last we heard of her was right before the death of… oh Ancestors!."

Shara stood up, face half smiling, half in disgust. "Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador ordered the slaughter of the parents of a hatchling. I learned then that the only way to prevent that from ever happening again, is for the Guardians to no longer exist."

All of the dragons got in fighting stances. Kara sneered at the dragoness. "Do you really think you're gonna be able to get away from that? Give us one reason not to finish the job?"

The Queen said nothing, simply snapping her claws. A door burst open with the rune covered scales of Carmine. In one paw was a chained up Zapras.

"Observe, my faithful servant discovered two dragons with unique elements. No other dragons currently exist with the same elements. Surely this would guarantee them a potential Guardianship. This one here is a nature-life dragon, the last of a species believed to have died out a millenia ago. And this one…" Shara grinned as a Panther dragged out a flailing Neala. "Is a plasma dragon, created when three dragons mated."

Kara looked in horror, her little girl and her friend both in custody of the crazed Queen. "You release them or I swear to the Ancestors that I'll dye this carpet with your blood!"

Shara simply smiled, walking over to Zapras and licking his chin. "You Guardians think you know what's best for the Realms, you know nothing! I hereby condemn all Guardians and their Messengers to death." She lifted a claw, placing it to the fluff dragon's neck whispering in his ear. "Ironic, is it not? You can bend the laws of reality to create life, even bring back dragons from the dead. But not yourself."

Trying to hold back tears from his eyes, Zapras looked to Neala. "Remember little one, you must fight for what you believe in. Do not let your family lose you. And don't forget the ones that love you."

**Recommended Song: The Rolling Stones- Paint it Black**

"That's sweet." Shara growled and dug her claw through Zapras' throat, tearing it open in a painful yank, watching as the last living nature-life Dragon took his last breath. He went limp, blood spurting onto the Queen. She smiled at the fearful faces of the Guardians, giving a nod as a cue as Panthers and Wyverns began to drop from the ceiling.

The Messengers were the first to fall, not reacting quick enough to avoid axes and daggers dropping down through their skulls. Cloudia screamed in horror as her fellow companions dropped instantly, too occupied to notice a Wyvern tackle her, quickly killing her with a swift crunch of her neck.

The Warfang Guardians all grouped into a circle, fighting back against waves of enemies. A roar and crunch alerted them of Mavros falling from the air as a pile of Panthers overwhelmed him. Volteer yelped as a Wyvern tail slammed into his jaw full force, breaking it before a spear lodged itself through his chest. The Guardian of Electricity fell, lifeless as electricity bounced around the pool of blood.

Cyril screeched in rage at the loss of his friend and bickering rival, freezing the Wyvern as Terrador shattered the ice statue with his tail. A small Panther took advantage of Earth Guardian's opening, throwing a knife successfully into one of his eyes. The large drake roared in agony and slammed his tail into the ground, launching the Panther directly into the waiting jaws of the snake-like Poison Guardian Vafi.

Fear Guardian Kravgi had Vafi's back, deflecting any attacks until a sword found itself plunged through the back of his mouth. Vafi turned around to swipe at his friend's killer, only for multiple Wyverns to land on his back, breaking it as they tore through the scales and bone.

Neala cried as she watched her friends fall in front of her. The evil turquoise dragon was a monster. She trembled as the Panther that held her was given the kill order. In an instant of panic, she released a large beam of plasma at the Panther, melting its face. She quickly dodged multiple blades and clung to Kara. "Mommy, I don't want to die."

The Wind Guardian held her tight, ignoring the stinging pain of blood dripping from multiple wounds. She swiped at a bunch of Panthers, cringing as Nature Guardian Tozzan was pushed into a spike on one of the marble king statues. She was scared, not for herself, but for her companions and family. She hadn't seen Silvus or Sithris since the start of the gaia. She placed Neala on her head and found herself separated from the remaining Guardians.

Cyril panted as one of his wings was only held on by a flap of skin, Terrador having his back as blood continued to pour from his eye. "While we survived longer than anyone expected after Malefor returned, I must say I would have preferred passing in my sleep."

Terrador forced a small chuckle. "In the end, we'll be with our fellow Guardians again. It's been an honor serving with you Master Cyril."

The Ice Guardian felt a tear fall from his eye. "Likewise Master Terrador. May the Ancestors watch over us. May they watch over all of us."

A wall exploded and two dragons sprinted to the Wind Guardian. "Sithris, now!" Silvus quickly created a portal behind Kara while he and Sithris tackled her into it, the portal closing immediately behind them.

Shara snarled in frustration. "How did they even survive? I had my best men go take them out!" Her attention was turned to the green Earth Guardian, the only remaining survivor of the battle.

He laughed painfully, blood pouring from his mouth. "Silvus and Sithris are the greatest minds in the realms. And Kara is a mother that would do anything to save her child, there was no way you would take them out."

The Queen closed her eyes and slowly began to laugh. "I still won dragon. I hope you enjoyed your gift I sent some time ago, your brother and his son were some of my favorite kills." She picked up a dagger. "And the dragon I really wanted is tucked in a bed and unknowing of what has happened." With a grunt, she shoved it through the jaw of the drake, smiling as the Earth Guardian lay dead.

* * *

Kara yelped in pain as a cobblestone road broke her fall, Neala landing safely on her chest. Sithris quickly tended to her wounds, licking them worryingly. Silvus repeatedly looked at the dragons and where his portal had been. Warfang was out of sight. Fear quickly filled his mind.

"Where's Rift?"


	9. Aftermath

"SHE PLAYED US LIKE A FIDDLE!" Silvus roared in anger, slamming his paw to the ground. He had seen plenty of death in his life, but the absolute destruction of the Messengers and Guardians was too much to hold in.

Sithris was tending to Kara's wounds, trembling uncontrollably from the events. He looked at the white dragoness and whimpered. "We can't lose him again…"

The silver drake clenched his eyes shut. _Rift… Don't give up. We'll get you back when we can fight._ He looked around at his surroundings. A vibrant and lush valley of green, sparkling blue rivers running through it. _The Valley of Avalar._

Neala lay curled up, sniffling to herself on the riverbank. "Uncle Zap… Please come back. I miss you." Kara pushed herself away from Sithris and tended to her heartbroken daughter.

The electric dragon moved over to Silvus. Looking at the sky, he took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm ready, let's go get Rift."

"We can't Sithy. We go back in there, and we're dead. We need to recover and build a rebellion." Silvus really wanted to go back, his cousin would no doubt be the Queen's only prisoner.

Sithris growled and looked at Silvus. "We can't just abandon him! He's been through enough. Why don't we just get him out?"

Silvus snarled and snapped back. "And get ourselves killed? You have a family to live for!" He looked at the ground. "And I will have one too. Now isn't the time to be like Rift and just go in and blow everything up, we need a plan. Play to our strengths."

The black drake hung his head. "I'm sorry, I just can't let him die on me again. That dragoness wants him for something…"

"Agreed." Silvus nodded. "Our best bet is Shimmering Shores. You three need some rest. I need to talk with Rose." The Light messenger slowly created a portal, motioning the dragons to pass through.

* * *

"Rose? Where are you? I need gems!" Silvus groaned as he realised that last portal burnt though the last of his energy. His companions looked around in awe at the large hallways.

A white and black dragoness ran through the door in a panic, gems clutched in her arms. "What is happening Silvus? So many Guardian Orbs went out!" She quickly smashed the crystals and all the dragons recovered.

Silvus shivered and pulled his sister into a hug, tears starting to fall. "They're dead, Shara killed them all. I don't know what's of Rift, but everyone else is gone."

Rose sighed and rubbed her brother's back. "It's alright Silvus, we'll just get Zapras to bring…" Her eyes grew wide as she noticed Neala, remembering that she was supposed to be with the life dragon. Her breathing quickened, her heart raced. "S-Silvus… Where's Zapras?" She looked into her brother's eyes pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Rose…"

Her heart shattered. She stuffed her head into Silvus' neck and screamed. Her mate was gone, lost to the Mad Queen. "No! He can't be gone. This isn't funny. We just became mates. He can't be dead!" She cried out her pain, the entire island victim to her screams.

Sithris, Kara, and Neala hung their heads in defeat. Zapras was the reason for the last eight years of calm. He had resurrected Kara and Rift, watching Neala when the adults were out. They didn't lose a friend, they had lost family.

Rose finally pulled herself away from Silvus and snarled. "She's dead. I'm going to pluck every scale from her body and rip out her horns and shove them up her-"

"YOU WILL NOT!" Silvus yelled. "You are the Guardian of Light. You are bound to this island and the future of the Guardians depend on you. You die, and all of dragonkind will follow." He pulled his sister into a hug. "I know he meant the world to you sis, but the best way to avenge him is to live on."

Sithris walked over. "We don't want them to find this place. I suggest somewhere we can defend. And big enough that we can house any dragons that find their way out of Warfang." He grinned as Kara smiled. "I'm thinking Dragon's Claw. It was completed last week, and is ready for use."

The silver drake nodded. "That's perfect. We'll get some rest for tonight, then head to Dragon's Claw." He put his wing over Rose. "We'll take Shara down sis, we just need to play it smart."

* * *

The bright moonlight made the orange fire drake groan, his blue eyes slowly opening. He couldn't feel his limbs. The dragon look at his surroundings. All around him was stone. _The dungeon? What happened?_

The door opened and the fire drake gulped as he saw the one that entered. Carmine popped his neck and grinned.

"I've been waiting a very long time for this."

* * *

Shara smiled as the last of the bodies were dragged away. It would take some time to replace the blood stained carpet, but she didn't mind. She ruled the city, and no one could stand up to her.

The front door opened and a Cheetah ran up to her throne. "Your highness, when my village accepted your union with the Panthers, we agreed on peace. The Guardians have been our allies and you murdered them!"

The Queen smirked as the leader of the Cheetahs told her off. "Now now Hunter, it was time for change. They killed my parents, I executed the lot of them. You Cheetahs are still allied with the dragons, just now MY dragons."

"Absolutely not Queen Shara!" Hunter stomped his foot. "The Cheetahs will not stand for the atrocities you've committed. From this day on, we will no longer be your ally."

The turquoise dragoness chuckled softly and waved a paw. "Oh Hunter, how silly of you to think you had a choice." Two Panthers stepped behind Hunter and grabbed him. "As far as your village knows, this never happened, only that their Chief is no longer there. You are now my prisoner. Men, take him away."

* * *

OOF!

The fire drake landed face first into a wall, his orange scales scarred and dirty. Carmine was flinging the younger dragon around in pleasure. The sedative that had originally knocked out the orange dragon kept him paralyzed from the neck down.

"Nine years ago you took over as Fire Guardian, my birthright!" The red dragon slammed his paw into Rift's face.

"You scarred my eye!" Carmine roared, swinging his tail spade perfectly to the Fire Guardian's eye, replicating his own scar. Rift roared in pain, blood seeping from the wound.

"And then a year later, you exile me and shattered my horns!" The large drake slowly calmed down and grinned. He picked up the younger drake by the jaw. "Shattered my horns…" He began slamming Rift's head against the wall, grinning as the fire drake screamed in pain, small fractures forming on his silver horns.

"Don't worry scum, unlike your cousin, you can keep enough of your horns to remember your place." With a final laugh, he connected the orange drake to the stone wall for the final time. Two horns shattered into tiny pieces, leaving jagged stumps as a stunned Rift fell limp to the ground, staring at the fragments that once completed his identity.

"I think I'm done here." Carmine snarled, making his way out the door. He paused a moment and laughed. "Here's a little present for being such a cooperative whelp." A yellow figure was dropped before the large drake locked the door.

Rift stared in a mixture of shock and horror. Lying dead in front of him, was his friend, the very drake that once brought he and Kara back to life. Zapras.


	10. Dragon's Claw

"Drakes and Dragonesses, today the City of Warfang rises once again."

Cheers filled the air as Shara watched over the dragon inhabitants. The public had no knowledge of the Guardian Purge that had taken place the day before. All they knew was the new Queen was putting her plan into place.

"Dragons have been underappreciated for generations, especially from their own kin in the form of the Guardians. But no more! The Guardians will no longer impede on the lives of the city." The turquoise dragoness smiled at the approval of her new subjects. She grinned. "Yesterday, I executed the first part of my plan to make dragons superior again. Eight Guardians and Messengers were in attendance."

Loud boos confirmed the large number of dragons what had despised the former leaders. "Strip them of all their control!" One dragon shouted from the mob.

Queen Shara frowned. "That is hardly enough of a punishment for such despicable beings. No, I had them executed." Silence befell the crowd. "Seven Messengers and Six Guardians were sentenced to death and fell. One Guardian and one Messenger escaped. They are wanted criminals and anyone that sees them and anyone else with them should immediately kill them."

The populace was mixed now. Half of the dragons cheered, while the other half, and the moles, stared in horror. A trumpet quieted the crowd as a group of Panthers drug out another figure. An orange dragon covered in grime with stubs where the remains of his horns sat on his head. A collar containing dark crystals sapped away all his strength.

"The other Guardian is right here." Shara looked at the dragon with an almost longing. "Fire Guardian Riften, the now former leader of the Warfang Guardians. Not only did he commit the atrocities of being a Guardian, but records show that he abandoned his post for many many months on a personal mission. That may have been acceptable under the old laws, but not anymore. Trust me when I say this dragon will be punished in such a way that no Guardian or creature will dare cross us!"

The turquoise dragoness smiled as in the corner of her eye, a silver scaled dragon ran off, clearly to inform their partners. _'Good Messenger Silvus. Tell your friends. The sooner you tell them, the sooner they'll be dealt with._'

Shara shook herself and turned back to the crowd. "You are all dismissed." She turned to Rift and grinned, kneeling down to whisper in his ear. "You've held well for your first day as my prisoner, but it won't last forever. I will break you."

* * *

Sithris quickly ran over when a portal opened up in the room he and the other dragons in Shimmering Shores sat. Silvus walked through, head hanging low. "He-he's alive."

Kara and Neala gave him hugs, looking at the pained expression on his face. "Uncle, what's wrong?" Neala tugged at him. He couldn't bring himself to explain what he had seen.

The electric dragon growled softly. "Silvus, you aren't telling us anything, what did they do to him." His fears were quickly rising. Every second without answers formulated more scenarios in his head.

"I can't tell you, not without risking you charging in and getting yourself killed." Silvus pleaded to Sithris, sighing as the black drake refused. The Light Messenger said nothing, only pointing to where his horns would have been.

Kara pulled back in horror, placing a paw over her mouth. "They shattered his horns? How is that possible? Weren't they made of silver like yours were?"

Silvus shivered as he thought back to his childhood, Evil Cynder digging his horns from his skull. "Silver or not, they can still shatter under enough pressure. Carmine was there, so I can imagine he did that too as revenge. He was looking really roughed up."

The black paws of Sithris began pacing back and forth at the news. To say he was angry was an understatement. Electricity sparked under his paw at each step. "Why can't we go now?

The silver drake put a paw on his shoulder." I want to get him out too, but Shara knows that we'd be getting ourselves killed trying to go now. We both have seen how he is with losing a loved one. We can't risk putting him through that again. Our best bet is to get situated in Dragon's Claw and wait for others to join us. This is going to be war."

Sithris shuddered. "I want him back… But I suppose we'll plan an attack. He's hoping we build a resistance big enough to end this."

Silvus nodded and created a portal. He motioned all but his sister through. He sighed. "I know you want to come, but you need to say here. The island depends on it." Rose nodded and hugged Silvus. "When you can, go get Kardia. I don't think your home will be much safer now.

The silver drake nodded gently and walked through the portal, looking in awe at where he stood.

The group of dragons were surrounded by lush Evergreen Pines that could nearly stretch for ages. Snow capped mountains wrapped around, signifying they were at a higher elevation. Sithris and Neala were awestruck, having never known of an area such as this. Silvus however, had been here many times, but that had been years ago, when his cousin was just a young teen. Kara took a deep breath and couldn't hide a tear form from her eyes. She was home.

"Come on guys, just a bit further up the road!" Kara shouted and began sprinting, Neala bouncing right behind her. Silvus and Sithris looked at each other in surprise, before chasing after as well.

After only mere minutes, the four skidded to a halt, staring at the image of homes. Kara smiled and pulled Neala onto her head, and leaning against Sithris. "I want you two to say hello to the City of Dragon's Claw."

"It looks almost completely like when I was here last. You should be proud of your project Kara." Silvus commented in surprise. It really did look like a near complete recreation of the original city.

"I designed it to the best of my ability, but there was one thing I had added." Kara pawed at the ground before giving them a tour of the city, showing them where her mother raised her, the marketplace, and the school. Dragons and moles were already here, certainly the construction crew that rebuilt the area.

Kara stopped at the city center. A large statue on a podium sat on it. Neala stared in fascination. The young hatchling looked back as Silvus and Sithris stared in surprise. She resumed looking at the statue.

The statue was comprised of two figures. The first and largest of them, had massive bulging muscles and an air of security. His two horns gently curved back, small rings around them showing the stages of their growth. The figure sat on his hind legs proudly, wings covering just over his shoulders. His eyes were a deep amber, scales a deep red, with a yellow underbelly, horns, wings, and tail spade.

The second was much smaller, slightly shorter than Kara. He had many of the same physical features. The same muscles, scaled down to its size, same horned shape, and same spade tail, orange and silver covering the figure. The figures' muzzle however was narrower, eyes a deep blue, and a large gash on it's chest.

"Void and Rift…" Silvus murmured. Seeing the large dragon brought him comfort, remembering how the former Guardian Candidate always made him feel welcome.

For Sithris, the statue of Rift only tugged painfully at his heart. He knew that even if they freed Rift, he wouldn't be the same dragon he had loved for eight long years. He needed to bring him home now.

Kara placed a paw on the statue. "After Void was deemed too emotionally driven to be Fire Guardian, he came here and became the unofficial Dragon's Claw Guardian. He spent the rest of his life helping everyone he could. He eventually met a dragoness by the name of Ravine, and quickly fell in love, and she became gravid. I don't know how it happened, but she died before the egg was laid."

She looked up at the sky and chuckled. "And the hatchling that hatched from that would become a pain in the rear for us all, but he always did what he thought was right. I just wish he could be here to see this with us."

Sithris tensed. Rift was his and Kara's. No one else could have him. The black drake needed to get him back, the only thing he needed was a few moments of Silvus being away so that he could fly off. Thankfully, the silver drake took that moment to start speaking.

"I need to go get Kardia. I don't like her being alone this long. I think I'll bring her here so she can rest better." Silvus admitted. "It shouldn't take me too long."

Kara waved a paw dismissively. "Go on silly. When you get back, look for Void's place. We'll be there."

Silvus nodded slowly and disappeared through a portal.

Sithris walked up to Kara and Neala and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "I need to check on the cave. I won't be long." He didn't give Kara a chance to protest before taking off.

* * *

Silvus sighed in relief as he stepped back into Dragon's Claw. He nodded at the portal and licked the cheek of the former Interim Water Guardian, and his mate, Kardia. "At the very least, it's safe."

The dragoness nodded, finding it harder through the days as her belly swelled, an egg or more growing inside her. "You weren't kidding when you told me about the beauty of this place."

The ice drake chuckled. "Nor whenever I told you how beautiful you are. A beautiful place for a beautiful mate. You mellowed out over the last few years love."

She rolled her eyes and bapped his nose. "And you've only become more cheeky and bolder. Nothing until things are situated."

Silvus nodded and led her to a house on the edge of the city. He knocked on the door and smiled as Kara opened up, motioning them to come in. He was about to ask how things were when he noticed the Wind Guardian's somber face. "Sithris, where is he?"

Kara sighed. "He said he was going to the cave, and left before I could talk him out of it. I don't like this Silvus, he's been completely irrational about things lately. He's no longer being the calm and calculated dragon he's been. I want Rift back, but I don't want to risk both getting killed."

The silver drake nodded slowly. "I'll drag him by the tail if I have to."

* * *

The lush green grass and sparkling waterfalls of the Valley of Avalar would normally put the black dragon at ease, but Sithris was determined to get back what was rightfully his. He needed his pest. He ignored the sound of something shifting behind him.

The noise quickly turned into a weight that tackled him out of the sky. He landed hard with a grunt and quickly pulled himself up, looking for his attacker. He frowned at the silver drake now standing in front of him.

"I will not let you get yourself killed and doom all of us!" Silvus could barely contain his irritation. "What part of this doesn't reek of death?"

Sithris snarled. "You said it yourself that he's getting tortured there! I've stuck by him and pulled him through the best and worst of it. I'm not going to let some wretch take him away!"

Silvus sighed. "Stop trying to rationalize acting on what Rift would do Sithy. You aren't him, you can't sustain a full on assault on your own. He himself couldn't do it. We can't do it yet. We need more support. Think Sithy, think like Sithy the Tinkerer. Don't think like Rift. We will free him once we have more support."

The black drake tried to push down his frustration, one eye going red and runes pulsating over his scales. He could probably kill every single dragon in Warfang if he gave into the Warp that had been a part of him for so long. He just had to give it control. But that would also put Rift and his family at risk, his Warped Form having no care to distinguish friend from foe, only in what way he would viciously destroy anyone in his way.

"Please think Sithy, you still have to care for Kara and Neala. I have Kardia and an egg on the way. If not for me, hold strong for them. Rift would want you to protect them first." Silvus pleaded, knowing full well that a Warped Sithris would tear him to shreds if he didn't think carefully. Rift had been the black drake's last victim and had the Guardian within an inch of his life. Silvus shivered at the memory, having to help fuse the drake's shattered back together again.

The runes faded away and both eyes returned to normal. Sithris trembled, a mix of fear and helplessness. He couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. Silvus pulled him into a long hug. "I know Sithy, just give us some time to figure this all out."


	11. Downfall

**Warning:** This chapter may be uncomfortable to some readers.

* * *

Rift clenched his eyes shut as the dungeon door opened, exposing light he had not seen in days. He couldn't help but whimper as Carmine stomped over and slammed his tail into the face of the orange dragon.

The red drake watched the younger drake collapse limply. Weeks had passed since he first got his paws on the Fire Guardian, and now his interest had run out. Rift didn't fight, making his assaults seem unproductive.

He gave a wave out the door and some Panthers came in, grabbing ahold of the Guardian, and dragging him away. Carmine snorted as he looked over his former enemy. The orange dragon seemed nothing like the one that always bested him. This dragon was covered in dark grime, scales pale, only stubs for horns, and very scrawny. The drake even now had been too stubborn to accept any food, spending his time curled up in a ball.

Carmine smiled as he knew eventually, the Fire Guardian would break.

* * *

A loud trumpet arose Kara and Sithris from their slumber. The noise had been becoming more and more frequent, each one telling them of another small group of dragons that were seeking refuge from the Mad Queen. Kara got up and stepped out to talk to the new arrivals.

Sithris released a defeated sigh, part of him hoping that Rift was able to escape. He felt incomplete. He still had Kara and Neala, but his relationship with Rift was unlike any other.

He had found the dragon mere moments from death, saving him from beheading by ape. He nursed the orange drake back to health, followed him through good and bad to resurrect Kara. He and Rift had been through things he'd once thought impossible, and they had happily accepted each other as mates with Kara.

He slowly pushed himself up as Kara walked in, and Silvus came out of the room he and Kardia were staying in. Neala quickly popped out of her room too. Sithris sighed, walking up to Silvus and Kara. "Can I please go to the cave for a bit, I'm going crazing staying here all day."

Kara and Silvus looked at each other in concern and worry. Sithris had proven time and again he was willing to put his life on the line to try and rescue Rift. Kara went wide eyed as an idea formed in her head. "You may on the condition Neala goes with you."

Sithris froze for a minute before nodding slowly. Kara knew he wouldn't risk his daughter's safety. He picked up the hatchling and placed her on his head. "We'll be back later."

* * *

Rift shivered as the last of the grime was scraped away. Moles were bathing him for some reason beyond what he knew. He felt nauseous as he looked at his reflection. Busted horns, pale orange scales, and most of his muscles gone. He now was thinner than Sithris. He put a paw near his eye, looking at the scar. It was dark, deep enough that it would be obvious for the rest of his life. _However long that is…_ He thought sadly.

Once he was finally clean, a panther came in for him holding a leash. The orange dragon winced, looking down at the dark crystal embedded collar around his neck. He had no access to his element, and it also sapped all his physical energy. He could only hang his head in defeat as the leash was attached, and he was walked out of the room.

He was escorted into the throne room, where he was left sitting in front of the Queen. Shara slowly stood up and circled him. Once she completed her inspection, she gave him a sniff before sitting back on her throne.

"Seems these few weeks have put a number on you Guardian." She smiled as the drake shivered. "The mighty Guardian of Fire, reduced to a hornless, scale and bone lizard. Though, I've heard that was your choice, even when we gave you the best food, you wouldn't eat."

Shara chuckled and whispered in his ear. "Such a shame. I can make it all better. No more hunger, no more pain, being the strong dragon you were meant to be. I'd say big, but I can't change you being short." An irritated huff from the drake is all she got back.

The turquoise dragoness rolled her eyes. "Observe, stubborn drake." With the wave of her paw, dark magic began to swirl, producing an image of a familiar place. Rift's cave and lake. "We have a large number of Panthers set here for any of your family should they arrive. They are the same ones that helped Carmine capture you and Sithris. Once someone arrives, they will await my order to execute them before they have a chance to realize it."

The fire drake faltered quickly. "You can't do that. They've done nothing wrong!" His eyes widened even more in horror as he could make out Sithris and Neala nearing the cave. "Nonononono, stay back. Sithy, Neala, stay away from there!"

Shara laughed. "They can't hear you, silly derg. I want to make you a deal. They will be spared, but you are to submit to me. Not just that, but I want you."

Rift shivered at the thought as she continued on. "I told you before that I knew your father. I was a hatchling then, but I wanted him. I was devastated when I learned of his passing, but I knew his son would be even better. Serve as my mate, and I promise you no harm will come to any of them."

The fire drake glared daggers, certain she was lying. He looked back at the cave, whimpering as he watched his mate and daughter walk in, not knowing of the Panthers creeping in. He looked into Shara'a eyes, heart breaking as he knew she was happy to kill them.

"I'll give you a few minutes Rift. Please take into consideration that if I give the order, they will not have a chance to fight."

* * *

Sithris couldn't resist a small sigh of content as he looked around the cave. He looked at Neala and tilted his head, curious as she pulled out a small wooden box. "What do you have there sweetie?"

Neala slowly pulled it over to him, smiling as he laid down, and she snuggled against him. Finally, she responded. "Daddy Rifty had this made for you. It was supposed to be for your hatch day last week."

A twinge of pain hit his heart. _That bloody pest, always trying to make hatch days special._ He stared at the box for a few minutes, unsure if he wanted to know. He couldn't resist any longer, lifting the lid.

"Dear Ancestors…"

Sparkling silver goggles sat in the velvet lined box, with a stunning blue glass covering the eyes. Sithris pulled his own off, finding they were a close match. The only differences being his were bronze with green glass. The goggles had been his very first invention, rarely ever taking them off. They were like a part of him. But seeing the new ones made him think.

Slowly, he picked up the new goggles and placed them atop his head, cooing as it fit perfectly. _I will wear these for as long as it takes to bring him home…_

* * *

"Your time is up Rift. What will it be?" Shara looked at him in curiosity. She grinned as she saw the drake in full on conflict with himself. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to determine the best option. _I've almost got him._

A murmur from the drake caught her attention. She lowered her head near his, waiting for him to repeat himself. He obliged.

"Burn in hell."

_Perfect._ Shara chuckled and her eyes flashed a glowing purple. "Panthers, I'm allowing you to proceed, Kill them." She grinned as this finally got the response she wanted.

"Wait!" Rift begged. He trembled and clenched his eyes, his soul begging him not to do it. "I'll do it… I'll surrender myself to you. Just let them go…" His mind was in shambles. He couldn't let his mate and daughter die, but he was also giving up the life he knew.

The Queen smiled and nodded. "Very well Rift. You will address me as Your Queen, understand?"

"Yes… my Queen…"

Her grin grew wide in victory, ignoring to tell the Panthers to stop. She had her dragon, and he would not know the two he tried to protect would die anyway.

"Come with me, let us consummate our future in my quarters."

* * *

Sithris slowly padded out from the cave, Neala sitting on his back. He proudly wore the silver goggles, as Neala wore his original. He prepared to take flight when he felt something off. A yell to dodge quickly forced him to kneel down, dozens of yelps filling the air. He stood up, looking in horror as a large number of Panthers, all nearing him.

He quickly backed away before noticing they weren't moving. They were frozen. He gave a terrified sigh of relief, watching as Silvus stepped over.

"I figured it would be best to follow you at a distance, make sure nothing happened. Don't need another dragon getting ambushed here." Silvus pet Neala's head, smiling.

"I appreciate it Silvus. Had my fair share of run ins with these things. Rather not test my luck again." Sithris shook himself and smiled in appreciation.

Silvus simply nodded and opened a portal, allowing Sithris through, right back to Dragon's Claw.

* * *

"Oh yesSS! You are good with that tongue Rift. Such a good boy, get it nice and-nngh!" Shara squeezed her legs tightly around the orange dragon, climax hitting her hard. She panted for a few moments, looking over at her soaked pet.

Rift shivered in guilt as tears mixed in with the queen's ministrations. Had it been Kara or Sithris, he would have loved this. But he had surrendered to Shara, and now had to do what she wanted. He hated that even with all the guilt in his heart, his body was reacting to primal instincts.

The queen rubbed his head mockingly. "You really are a good boy when you know your place. Now it is time for your reward." She grabbed his collar, pulling until he was on top of her. She shivered in excitement, seeing her pet was more than equipped for what would come next. Shara smiled and spoke almost quietly, lust almost the only thing on her mind. "No one has ever been near me. You are mine. Do it. "

The drake couldn't hold back his crying whimpers as he pushed inside of her, removing the Queen of her innocence, and being forced to accept her as his mate. His mind and heart was screaming, calling him a traitor for doing this. He had done this to protect his family. But now, against his wishes, his body was responding just the way the Queen had hoped.

The two continued their mating, Rift's crying slowly turning to grunts, and Shara complimenting him with moans of pleasure. The fire drake was too mentally shattered and body physically stimulated to notice any changes. Shara's claws dug tightly into his shoulders and sides, raking down with intense force to leave massive gashes. The collar on his neck reacted, dark magic pouring out from the crystals, and into the wounds.

The drake's scales became a dark burnt orange, underbelly and wings becoming a dark gray. His muscles also returned, even more prominent than before. His eyes went from a deep blue to a washed out silver. The wounds themselves also turned grey.

As they neared the finish, Shara watched with glee as her pet was losing himself. The drake's mind was hanging by a thread, while his body was on autopilot, wanting nothing but to seed the dragoness. One more push was all she would need.

Her silver eyes flashed as they met his teary blue eyes. She grinned, feeling her mind invade his. Rift yelped, failing to push back against the presence in his mind.

* * *

The turquoise dragoness took a look at her surroundings. Lush green grass surrounding a crystal clear lake. _His home, an obvious choice for the weakest part of his mind…_

She pondered for a moment, digging into the memories of her victim in search of something useful. She grinned as she found what she had hoped for. With a snarl, her body changed, becoming muscular with burgundy scales and a dark yellow underbelly. One of her horns shrank and eventually looked as if it had been shattered. She panted, grinning as she was no longer female. He walked to the cave.

Inside, three dragons watched intently as a large egg slowly began to shake. None of them had heard the intruder enter, releasing a powerful dark ability to slam them all against the wall. Rift grunted and snarled, before horror crossed his face. "You're supposed to be dead Keltin!"

Shara smirked. _Perfect, he can't see through this…_ She slammed into the orange drake, quickly using her magic to bind him to the wall, snout covered to avoid any use of breath attacks. "You always were weak. And now, you'll pay for it."

Keltin quickly did the same to the other two dragons, Sithris trembling in fear, and Kara growling in hatred. "What's the matter? This is only going to hurt terribly." His eyes locked on the egg.

With the three bound dragons screaming through their bonds, Keltin took a deep breath and released a massive beam of dark flames. The egg resisted for a bit, before eventually it gave in, the contents burning away into ash. He laughed in pleasure, looking over to see the dragons crying in agony over their lost child.

_He's close, just a bit more. Or… I_

_I could make a big impact…_ Shara smirked in the form of the burgundy drake. He smiled teasingly. "Take a good look at your mates, whelp. Just know you could have avoided this years ago had you agreed to fight me back as younglings."

The orange dragon whimpered, trying to plead to his enemy not to murder his loves. He looked in their eyes, both almost begging him to do something. He tried his all, finding nothing could break him free of his bindings.

Eyes widened as he watched Keltin's serrated knife-like spade raise. He gave one last attempt at screaming before the spade slashed through the necks of his mates. Rift screamed at the top of his lungs, the loss of everything and the failure of protecting them crashing hard onto him. In that moment, his mind broke. Shara quickly jumped out of his mind and prepared for the finish.

* * *

She reached up and clamped hard onto Rift's neck, sealing their courtship with a mating bite. The collar's magic seeped in, and she had won. Rift roared and hilted himself inside of her, seeding her as the last of his mind was broken, leaving only a fresh slate to do the Queen's bidding.


	12. The Thunder Rolls

Kardia and Kara jumped up as a portal formed in front of them, Sithris shivering in fear as Neala and Silvus followed behind. The white dragoness pulled him and her hatchling into a tight hug. She looked over at Silvus for answers.

"Ambush, all Panthers. They would have been victorious had I not been watching them." The silver dragon leaned against Kardia, taking comfort against his mate.

Kara sighed, looking at the group of dragons. "We need to fight back now, just enough that they'll retreat. Soon they'll be knocking at our doors." Her eyes glanced over at Sithris, smiling slightly at the silver goggles.

"I would have to agree. Keep them at bay before this city ends the same way it did before." Kardia smiled, her belly swelling more each day. She looked at Kara. "We have our children to protect."

Silvus was about to respond when an energy tugged at his mind. He frowned, walking over to a satchel, and removing a light crystal. He was being summoned back to Shimmering Shores. He shook himself. Rose, if it's what I think it is, I don't want to know. Turning to Sithris, he sighed.

"Rose needs me back. Would you please come with me Sithy?"

The black drake whimpered, reading the pain growing in the silver dragon's eyes. A nod from Kara told him to do it. He slowly stepped forward and the two disappeared through a portal.

* * *

Rose paced around frantically, trembling in fear as she waited for her brother. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, walking right into Sithris. He blinked in curiosity and Silvus helped her up. Rose looked at him, eyes teared. She muttered her words and walked away. "Come with me."

Sithris watched in awe as they made their way up the mountain. They had come to a circular room with four hallways, all dead ends. A blast from Silvus in each direction caused a rumble, the ceiling began to open.

A stairway formed, and the dragons made their way up. Finally, they reached the top of the mountain. Sixteen colorful orbs circled the tip. The black drake realized most of them were dim, with only a handful of the orbs glowing bright. One caught his attention the most, the orange orb flashing slowly.

"The Ancestor's Rise, each orb represents one of the 16 Elemental Guardians." Silvus couldn't help but grin, remembering bringing his cousin in many years ago, later Kara as well. He faltered as he saw the large number of dim orbs. "Shara will pay…"

Rose nudged him and pointed at Sithris, the drake staring at the flashing orb. Silvus' chest tightened and his breathing became difficult. He and Rose moved over to Sithris, eyes focused on the glowing ball.

Please fight it… Silvus begged internally. The flashing began to slow. As far as he and Rose knew, there was only one explanation. His heart dropped. The orb gave one last flash, nearly blinding the area, before going dim.

There was a terrible silence on the mountain, none of the dragons wanting to talk about what they had witnessed. After a few minutes, one finally spoke.

"Silvus… Wh-Which orb was that?" Sithris questioned painfully. His voice was shaking, body shivering. Tears were freely rolling down his face, eyes not turning away from the orb. Rose looked between the two, unsure of the atmosphere.

Silvus covered his face with a paw, trying to wipe his own tears. His eyes were a sore red and he struggled to not let his grief pour from his mouth. "Sithris… That… ThThat was the Fire Guardian orb… Sithy, I am sorry…"

The electric Dragon's eyes clamped shut, maw in a tight snarl. He wanted the world to hear his pain, but something was holding him back. He searched his mind, and found the answer. He let it flow, anger.

The Light Messenger was in the process of placing a paw on Sithris when he was suddenly knocked down with a paw on his throat. He gasped and felt the air get knocked from his chest. The drake lifted his eyes and couldn't avoid an instinctive shiver at what held him down.

Sithris had started to give in to his Warped side. A special type of corruption as a result of his younger years studying a forbidden type of dark magic. The dragon snarled at him in blood lust.

The gentle black of his eyes began to shift. Red runes flowed down his scales. The drake was already imagining ways to end the life of the silver dragon. "You killed him."

Silvus' eyes went wide. He quickly looked over to his sister, the dragoness visibly terrified at the transformed drake. The paw on his throat tightened, making him yell in pain.

One eye closed with Sithris struggling to keep some control of himself. His body twitched and the runes on his body fading in and out. A small grunt, and the runes stayed.

"He was there for weeks, dying, while you made us sit around and do NOTHING!" The black drake roared angrily. "It's YOUR fault as much as the bitch that imprisoned him! Is that what family does now? You left YOUR cousin to die!"

Sithris' internal struggle ended with his Warped side taking full control. Both eyes had become red like that of a demon. He grinned sadistically.

Once more the paw on his throat tightened, cutting off his ice breath and breathing. He desperately slammed his tail into Sithris, but the drake was unfazed, seething rage from his eyes. Silvus was pinned, fear and a growing guilt clouding any escape plans.

Sithris placed his other paw on the Light Messenger's chest, claws finding the gaps in his chest plates. He chuckled and looked into Silvus' eyes. "A soul for a soul. Before you die, you'll wish Cynder was digging out your horns again."

The silver drake's eyes flashed with terror, memories of his youth coming back. The red stained snow, the aching in his body, the fear coursing through his veins. He could remember the agony of claws pulling each horn out of his head. The image of a laughing black dragoness. It quickly turned into a male dragon. Claws started pushing under his chest plate, forcing screams of agony from the tormented dragon. Please make it STOP!

He heard some snarls and the pressure in his chest and on his throat vanished. He lay limp for a few moments, his mind slowly coming back to his senses. He was hearing some sickening slashes and he forced himself up.

Sithris was mauling Rose with his claws, the dragoness begging him to snap out of it. Silvus realized she had been the one to stop the deranged dragon's assault on him. He tried to formulate a plan. A memory from his late cousin quickly becoming his one shot.

Rose was now yelling from the pain, the black drake seemingly feeding off of her agony. He noticed the silver drake had gotten up and smiled, rolling the dragoness over and pinning her to the ground. She yelped in fear as the drake grabbed her horns and looked at her brother.

"It's not right for one sibling to have horns and not the other. How about we change that."

The moment Sithris began to inch his claws under the scales around Rose's horns, Silvus charged, bringing delight to the sadistic drake. The silver dragon was nearly to him when he vanished through a portal. Sithris snarled as he looked around and found nothing. Another portal and Silvus landed on top of him, tail wrapped tight around his neck.

Sithris flailed and released Rose. He bucked around, slamming himself and Silvus into anything he could think of. One of his horns came back and pierced into Silvus' shoulder, causing the drake to scream in pain, but refused to let go.

After a few moments, the crazed dragon began to slow his movements, the lack of oxygen cutting off his brain functions. With a snarl, Sithris eyes returned to black, and the runes disappeared, the drake collapsing into unconsciousness. Silvus sighed in relief, making sure the black dragon was still breathing.

Rose limped over and whimpered as she saw the damage to her brother. Blood ran from the chest plate that Sithris almost ripped out. His neck heavily bruised from getting choked. And last, the shoulder that had been pierced by a horn. The wounds were not fatal, but it would take time to heal, as well as her own injuries.

Silvus slowly pushed himself up, swaying from the pain and blood loss. His sight of Rose began to blur and multiply. He almost whispered his words. "Gems, Frouta, all of us."

The Messenger of Light blacked out.


	13. Into the Nothing

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying Downfall. Before we get to the story, I'd like to ask for a small bit of help. Sithris and I are planning a novel reboot for Rift. This would involve all new characters and its own universe. The one thing is we're both a bit lazy, and we aren't comfortable with writing a full novel unless people are interested in it. On my profile, you can find a poll where you can decide if you would or wouldn't be interested in seeing the reboot. The poll will stay open to the end of Downfall's release.

* * *

Silvus winced as he finished cleaning off the blood staining his and Rose's scales. He pulled her into a hug, trying to silence her whimpers. "It's okay sis, he's not gonna attack us again."

The Light Guardian shook her head, wincing at the stinging of her horns. "It's not that. I'm sorry Silvus. I shouldn't have let him get you like that. I could have stopped him…"

The silver dragon rubbed her neck. "You did nothing wrong. We were both caught off guard. You may be the Light Guardian, but you're still in training. Nothing could have prepared you for that." He looked down at his chest plates, dried blood built up between the gaps where they were nearly ripped away from him. "I might have stood a chance had it not brought back memories of losing my horns, but I don't know though how things would have gone."

"Why did you bring him?" Rose shivered. "How could you not expect him to blow up when you know how much Rift meant to him? How many times did you have to chase after him because he tried to go after Shara?"

Silvus hung his head. "Twenty-eight." He pulled his sister into a hug. "Most of Dragon's Claw wanted to take the fight to Shara, but she would have easily won. So our hope now is to keep its location secret until I know we can beat her."

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for bringing Sithy here, I did see it coming. But I felt we could handle it better than Kara and Neala. Unfortunately things didn't go well."

The two made their way back up the beach, the waves slowly washing away their pawprints. "If you remember, after his last attack on Rift, Sithris begged me to find a way to get rid of his warp. He was afraid of this very thing happening again."

Rose nodded, shivering at remembering Silvus explaining how badly her cousin had been pummeled. "I remember, you spent weeks trying to find a way. I thought you may have found one, but then you said you didn't."

Silvus looked at the ground. "If I'm honest, I did. But the risks were way beyond the reward. Warp can easily kill us all, if it wanted to. When it infected Sithris, something about him called to it. Instead of killing him, the Warp moulded to him, only coming to the forefront when his emotions peaked. It's like a defense mechanism to keep Sithris safe."

They arrived inside, looking at the unconscious black drake. Silvus checked his pulse, grateful to know his late cousin's mate was still living. "When they became one, the Warp took on some of his traits, but pushed them to dangerous heights. Sithris is very curious, he wants to know how things work. Same with Warp, but it wants to inflict as much pain as it can in the process of learning."

Rose nodded, hesitantly placing a blanket on her former attacker. "Didn't Rift have some? I remember you being pretty depressed about it."

"Yeah… Warped Sithris did use it on him and it almost ended badly." Silvus looked back, thinking of the last time Rift had been to Shimmering Shores. "Rift learned an unstable power in his youth, Supernova. It's basically a last chance suicide to wipe out a massive area of life. He struggled with it for some time, but held it back. When he was infected with some Flux, it mixed with Supernova and made his element unstable."

"Losing control of your element? That would be horrible for a dragon!" Rose half shouted in surprise.

Silvus grimaced. "It progressed worse and worse, enough that he risked Supernova going off without his choice. He tried to drown himself to avoid Sithris being killed in the blast. I still don't know how, but that was enough to help him overpower it. He didn't blow up, and when Zapras revived him, he was free of the Flux. He kept Supernova, but never had an issue afterwards."

Rose went wide eyed. "Kara and Sithris! Supernova was emotionally triggered, right? After those two, his emotional stability massively changed."

The silver drake flashed a half smile. "It did. Kara and Sithris were his everything, eventually Neala too once she was hatched. He reminded me of when he was a hatchling." His half smile dropped. "Shara will pay dearly. Rift had been through enough torment for one life."

Silvus slowly maneuvered under the unconscious dragon, lifting him onto his back, and forming a portal. "I'll… Go inform Kara and Neala. Just keep yourself safe sis. Let me know if anything changes."

He paused, turning back to her. "Also, we received a letter via Falcon from the Cheetah Village this morning. Panthers have been stationed there to keep them under control, but Prowlus is building a resistance. Turns out they don't like their leader getting captured.

Rose nodded slowly, watching her brother disappear though the portal.

* * *

"No!"

Sithris' eyes shot open. A loud sobbing was filling his ears. He tried to figure out where he was, quickly finding himself covered in a blanket in his and Kara's bedroom. What happened…

His mind clicked, as his memories up until his Warped form took over. His eyes welled and he allowed only whimpers to escape from his maw. "Why did I have to lose him again…"

"I'm sorry Kara… I wish I had stopped things before that point."

Another voice outside of the room. This one made the black drake release a weak growl. He realized the sobbing was not just one dragon, but both Kara and Neala. He winced as he forced himself up, slowly making his way out into the living room.

Kara and Neala were holding each other tight, letting free their pained cries. In front of them, Silvus stood with his tail entwined with Kardia. The black dragon growled, and everyone froze.

Sithris pulled Kara and Neala into a group hug, whispering promises to serve justice for the loss of their orange dragon. He looked to the silver dragon with a glare, watching a nervous sweat form on the horn-less drake's forehead. He started moving up to the other male.

"I'm sorry you encountered that part of me." Sithris saw the silver drake let out a sigh of relief until he continued. "But I am not sorry for any of his actions. You are the reason I have lost my mate. You didn't physically kill him, but your refusal to even let me rescue him puts you in at much fault as Shara."

Silvus slumped, wiping his eyes. "I was only trying to do what was best. Maybe I could have popped in and grabbed him, but I've never been to the Warfang dungeon before. I couldn't risk any of us dying trying to find him."

The electric dragon turned his head. "He would have gone through hell to rescue you. He did for Kara and I. Nice to see what family means these days."

The room's temperature dropped harshly, Silvus' anger becoming hard to control. "Rift was there to save my friend and I. He was my closest family for many years. If I let one of you get hurt, that would do him more harm than me leaving him. I protected you for him. Never question my love for my family."

Sithris watched him for a few moments, shrugging and walking away.

* * *

Several weeks later…

"Nngh… Fuck…" The turquoise scales rose and fell as Shara panted in exhaustion. "You have changed so much my mate. I am so proud of you."

A drake flumped beside her, breathing matching her own. Dark orange covered his scales while dark gray covered his underbelly and wings. Massive gray scars covered down the length of his body and two puncture wounds on his neck where the queen had claimed him. Gray eyes of determination looked at her.

"My queen, while I enjoy spending my time with you, I feel like I could do more. I would like to start proving my worth… If you'll allow me."

Shara pushed herself up, covering up her messy nether regions with her tail. She smiled and motioned the drake to follow her. They were entering the dungeons before she spoke. "You have served me well Riften. Before you are to service me outside of our private time, I need you to pass a test for me. Do as I say, and you will be allowed outside of the Palace."

The orange dragon nodded, watching as Shara motioned for a panther to unlock a cell. Inside was the former Chief of the Cheetahs, Hunter. Next to him, an unconscious young teenage dragoness. The Cheetah jumped up in excitement as the sight of the former Fire Guardian, not seeming to notice his changes. "Master Rift, I am glad to see you again. Please tell me you have talked the Queen to her senses."

The lack of an answer worried him. The Cheetah gasped as the appearance finally hit him, from the stubs of former horns, and the scar over his eye, to the dark orange of his paws. His heart dropped. "This can't be…"

Shara smiled and locked the orange Dragon's cheek. "You know what to do. Do not disappoint me."

The fire drake nodded slowly, walking over to the chained dragoness. With a snarl, he shattered through the metal links, catching the falling teenager with his paw. He gazed into Hunter's pleading eyes, and for a moment, his own shifted to a deep blue.

"Prove your worth."

Riften's eyes turned grey again and he lifted his tail spade to the dragoness' neck. With a quick pleading of the feline, the dragon swiped, slitting the girl's throat.

Blood spurted from the teenager's dead corpse, covering the front of Riften in dark red. He released the body, bowing before the Queen. Shara could not be more pleased.

"You have passed."


	14. Memories of the Lost

**A/N**: I've decided to permanently release two chapters a week.

* * *

Several Months Later…

"Mommy, Daddy…"

A consistent nudging forced a groan out of the white dragoness. The former Guardian of Wind slowly opened her eyes, taking a few moments for her vision to come into focus. She internally sighed, looking at the hatchling that stood before her.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy? It's really cold."

She sighed and lifted a wing, allowing access to snuggle in between the two parents. Kara looked at her mate, knowing all too well the pain that covered his face for the last several months. She couldn't seem to hide her own either, wishing for her late mate to be curled around them protectively like he used to.

Kara felt bad for her hatchling, knowing well what it was like losing parents. Her own mother had died when the original Dragon's Claw was attacked, shortly before her late mate's father blew the city and himself up in an effort to protect her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint sound. She looked down, making sure her mate and hatchling were both asleep, before sneaking away out of the bedroom.

She heard the front door before following it, the sound always seeming to elude her. Finally, she caught up, arriving at the statue of Void and her late mate. Sobbing in front of it, that same mate's cousin, Silvus. Kara slowly snuck behind him, listening.

"I'm sorry Rift, I should have gone back for you. The condition you were in when I last saw you should have been enough to make me save you. Neala is being a trooper for you, defying physics and being a master of plasma. Kara is also holding strong, guarding over the city like your father. Sithris… is taking it the hardest. He doesn't tinker anymore. He just spends his time laying down and looking lost, or growling at me. I know you wanted me to protect them, but I feel like I ruined their lives in the process."

Kara looked at the ground in shame. As much as she hated it, she did partially blame the Messenger of Light for her mate's death. She looked back at him as he continued, looking to the larger figure.

"I'm sorry I failed you Void. You helped save both me and Kafto. All you asked was for me to be there for my cousin. I wasn't…"

Finally, the wind dragoness had enough. She made no effort to hide her footsteps. Kara grabbed him with her wings and held him tight. He cried softly against her chest, releasing months of built up guilt. She rubbed his horn-less head and spoke softly. "I forgive you."

Silvus shivered softly, his sobs going out as he relaxed in the comfort of not just a friend, but family. He slightly smiled at the dragoness. "You are too kind Kara, thank you."

The dragoness helped him up. "There's… Something I need you and Sithris to see. The moles found it buried and I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone."

The ice drake nodded slowly and followed, becoming nervous at the idea of being around the heartbroken electric dragon. Kara sat him at the table. Eventually, Sithris joined him, followed by a now very gravid Kardia. Sithris was the first to speak.

"Unless it is putting that mad dictator or the silver dragon in the ground, I'm going back to sleep."

A loud smack filled the air as Kara's tail connected to the back of the black dragon's head. "None of that now! I have some important information." She pulled out a book, dusty and slightly charred. "Void apparently wrote everything he had gone through during his life here. I'm not sure how this survived the blast, but the moles found it. It has information we need on Shara."

The other dragons stared at her in shock. Kara simply opened the book and started reading the entries. The others leaned over intently.

* * *

21st of First Seed, 1348: Ravine continues to grow with our child. It seems like a promising first born that could do us proud. Earth Guardian Terrador asked me to join his brother and a group of Warfang's best soldiers to go remove a couple of dragons bent on freeing the Dark Master. That shouldn't be a problem.

25th of First Seed, 1348: The dragons gave us much more trouble than we expected. They knew much more about dark magic than anyone thought possible. We had no choice but to kill them. It was no easy feat, ten soldiers perished. I pray the Ancestors watch over them.

There was also a hatchling, turquoise and pink. Terragon wanted to kill her, but I was able to stop him. I pray that he mellows out in the future, for he was malicious in his attacks. I decided against his wishes to bring her with me back to Dragon's Claw where I may teach her the way of good.

26th of First Seed, 1348: Ravine is very upset with me for bringing the hatchling. I cannot see it, but she is convinced the hatchling is filled with dark magic. I think she is just being overly protective of the egg inside of her.

10th of Second Seed, 1348: I still don't know the name of the hatchling, so I have called her Lilith. She has become more and more attached to me, which has worried Ravine greatly. I tell her there is nothing to worry about, but she is set on Lilith being evil.

26th of Second Seed, 1348: Ravine has me deeply worried. As we set for bed last night, she had brought up asking me to care for the egg should she not survive it's laying. I told her that she's overthinking and all will be fine, but she still made me promise.

2nd of Midyear, 1348: Today has been the worst day of my life. Ravine has been murdered. My heart aches in agony for her to come back to me. Lilith has disappeared and the people are convinced it was she that had killed my beloved, and I have to agree.

Ravine's throat had been torn to shreds by claws that could not have been the size for an adult, and dark magic radiated off the wound. What I would give to have saved her. She was all I had after I was refused Guardianship over Fire. Now she's gone.

The egg survived… Barely. They expected it to laid tomorrow. With Ravine… Gone, they had to surgically remove it so it would not be suffocated. Part of me almost wished it did. Looking at it is enough to bring that image back into my head.

I miss you my dear. May my time be short so that I may join you soon. I love you.

28th of Midyear, 1348: The egg hatched. It is a boy, colored so strangely that it puts my sister's hatchling to shame. Orange and Silver, at least I know now that he can never be successful in stealth. He looks like me. His eyes though, they bring so much joy, yet so much pain to me. Deep blue, just like his mother. He is a feisty one already, ramming his head against his egg shell to break it. I did promise I'd raise him, and I will. My son will be my greatest mark on the Realms.

I have decided to name him Riften, or Rift. May the Ancestors look after him.

* * *

"Is that why Rift never mentioned her to me?" Silvus questioned. That explains Shara's hatred of the Guardians, and why Rift perished. He blinked as Kara shook her head.

"No, he didn't know she was murdered. Void told him she died laying his egg. I was with him for that." She looked at Silvus. "This was right after you healed from your fight with Cynder and Keltin got banished. Rift started wondering about family and asked Void. He told him that, and Rift took it as being his fault. He spent weeks in a depression and it took us going out for hunts before he was able to put it past him. But he still feels at fault for it, and thus never brings her up."

Sithris sighed. "Both father and son lived a rough fight. I just wish my pest was still with us. We will start planning our attack."

The door slammed open as a bloodied and bruised dragon collapsed on the floor. "Convoy. Attacked. From New Schatten."


	15. Mark of the Dragon

**A/N**: Just a reminder that if you enjoy what you're reading, vote on my poll on if I should write a novel!

* * *

"Oi! What's stopped you?" The irritated voice of a mole yelled to a wagon. The rest of the convoy stopped, a mole sighing to himself.

"Ah, we've lost our fookin tyre! Give us a few moments to get 'er up and go'in again."

The first mole growled, a green drake patting his head. "Calm down Hiroshi, even with this stop, we'll be at Dragon's Claw at nightfall. Queen Shara doesn't know where it is, so we are in no trouble of being discovered."

"You are only partially correct."

A fireball hit the broken wagon, knocking out the moles and destroying its contents. The dragon put himself in front of the convoy, gasping at what his eyes saw. "M-master Rift?"

The dark orange dragon shook his head. "I am no longer him. Now, you have been caught assisting the enemy by transporting supplies from New Schatten to a secret rebel location. You can assist us in locating the place, or we will destroy both you and New Schatten."

Before the question in the green drake's maw could be released, a large red dragon landed at the end of the convoy. A bead of sweat fell from his scaly face as the large drake snatched up one of the moles, dropping the furry rodent into his mouth in one bite. An orange paw connected to the side of his face, darkening the area of impact.

"You should answer immediately, or my acquaintance will eat them all."

The drake's face paled. He would lose either way, either surrender the city of Dragon's Claw, or let his friends be eaten. He nearly made a decision when the orange dragon stopped him.

"Time is up. Carmine, enjoy."

The green drake was quickly knocked to the ground, with his head forced up, watching as the red dragon ate everyone in the convoy. Then, Carmine began lighting all of the wagons into flames. The helpless green drake watched in horror, witnessing all of his work being reduced to ashes.

Rift watched with a blank expression, no care for the consumed moles. He flipped the green drake over and with a quick strike of his tail, plunged it into his chest. The drake screamed in agony before falling unconscious. The orange dragon released the drake and shook the blood from his tail, walking to a nearby tree.

Carmine's attention turned from the burning wagons to the sound of a tree being knocked down. He watched as Rift began clawing the once strong trunk to mere chips of wood. The larger drake began to worry, the younger one having done this multiple times since they began trying to find where hundreds of dragons were hiding. "You don't seem to like those trees."

Rift stopped and looked at the remains. "I'm not sure. Part of me just tells me to do it." He growled to himself and began walking away. "Better live up to our promise, New Schatten is about to look like Old Schatten."

The larger drake grumbled and began to follow. "Yes, boss…"

The two didn't care to watch as the gravely wounded green dragon slowly crawled away. "Must inform Master Kara."

* * *

Kara, Silvus, and Sithris stood in horror as they beheld the sight before them. Wagons lay charred to ash. Supplies lay scattered all around. And blood, a dark red trail coming from the green drake that had perished upon arrival at Dragon's Claw.

"Who could have done this?" Kara questioned in shock.

Silvus sighed as he noticed a large paw print. "Carmine, has to be him. Only fire dragon large enough to fit this print." He blinked as he noticed another set. "These ones are different. From a dragon surely, but this one is smaller."

"You two, over here right now." Sithris stood, mouth agape as the others joined him. The remains of the tree filled their vision. "Why does this look familiar?"

The silver drake looked at the two mates in confusion as they seemed to know something he didn't. Kara answered his questioning thoughts as she suddenly blurted out; "That has to be Rift!"

The electric dragon could feel a sliver of hope forming in his heart. He noticed the questioning look on Silvus' face. "Rift always tore trees to shreds when in emotional distress. I never understood why trees, but it was always a sort of mark."

"Guys…" Silvus looked at the ground. "It can't be him. The Guardian orb went dull. That only happens if that Guardian is deceased."

Sithris sighed. "You're probably right. Besides, we all know he wouldn't ever stand being near Carmine." Kara joined in his sadness.

"Let's get back to the city. I need to check something with Rose, but then we'll decide what to do from there." Silvus hid his thoughts from the mates. _How can things add up and not at the same time?_

* * *

"Please Queen Shara, show some mercy, release my daughter!" An older dragoness pleaded. "I haven't seen her in months!"

The turquoise Queen sighed. "Not this shit again." She stood up from her throne, smirking as she noticed several dragons poised to attack her panthers. "Your daughter was organizing an attack on me. What makes you think I would release her?!"

The older dragon whined. "She did no such thing! She's just a child. Please, you will never have to see her again, just let me take her home."

"Alright." Shara grinned. "You have convinced me." She turned to a panther. "Bring in the whelp."

The panther nodded and walked away, nodding to the other panthers in the room.

"Tell me, what do you think of the word gullible?" Shara looked to the dragoness. "Would you say I fit that description?"

The dragoness blinked. "Wh-I'm not sure I understand my Queen? You are not gullible, you have survived decades away from your kin." A bead of sweat fell from her forehead.

Shara growled. "Then explain why you saw me gullible enough not to know of the resistance fighters in my Palace?" She flicked her tail, grinning as the dragoness turned away.

The panthers quickly spun around, daggers quickly catching the dragons off guard. A dozen bodies of scales collapsed dead to Shara's glee.

"I deal with you rebels on a weekly basis, I knew it was coming." the Queen hissed. "Bring the whelp over!"

The dragoness screamed as the panther walked up to her and dropped a skull, her daughter's. "You monster! She was a child!" She clutched the skull tight in her arms.

Shara shrugged. "I don't see why you're screaming at me, Fire Guardian Rift did it." She walked around the older dragoness. "But for attempting to overthrow me, consider this my parting gift to you. With a quick slash, her claws ripped through the dragoness' throat.

* * *

"Neala, we're back!" Kara smiled as the hatchling ran over and hugged her and Sithris. She looked up and gave a smile to Kardia, thanking her for watching the little dragoness.

Silvus pulled the gravid female into a hug, giving her a small but loving kiss. "I need to go see Rose. I got to talk with her about something."

Kardia nodded slowly and watched as her mate disappeared through a portal. She turned back and blinked as she watched Sithris and Kara stare at each other. "Don't do it guys…"

The two mates nodded and each kissed Neala on the head. Kara smiled softly. "We'll be back tonight, Kardia will watch you." Sithris looked up at Kardia. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nonononono! This is the opposite of what you should do. Silvus is going to lose it when he gets back." Kardia sighed and gave a slight smile. "But you seem set on going to New Schatten, so I can't force you to stay. I'll keep an eye on Neala, you do what you need to do."

The black drake smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

The two mates walked out of the house and took off. Sithris wasn't fully sure what he was expecting, but he felt a hope that had long been gone.


	16. Down in Flames

**A/N:** Three chapters this week because I can!

* * *

"Hmm, lovely city. They did well rebuilding it after Cynder destroyed it. Shall we see just how sturdy it is?" Carmine questioned, looking at Rift with mild curiosity as he cooked chunks of meat before consuming them.

The orange dragon shrugged. "Queen Shara did say reduce it to rubble, wait a little until reinforcements- Ah good, they're here." He stood up wand watched as hundreds of Panthers, Wyverns, and Dread-wings marched up to them. The drake smirked as they all bowed to him. _I could get used to this_.

Rift slowly paced from side to side. "Alright, if we're going to see this city destroyed, we need to attack from multiple angles. Half of the Panthers will be attacking with Carmine at the front. The other Panthers are with me, we'll attack from the rear. The Dread-wings will drop bombs at the exits of the city, and Wyverns will pick out the stragglers. Do I make myself clear?" The creatures roared in understanding and the fire drake smirked. "Then let's go say hello."

* * *

"We should be almost there!" Kara yelled to her electric mate. She smiled at how lively the drake had become, seemingly energized by the hope of their third mate still being alive.

"We should? You mean you've never been here before?" Sithris tilted his head. Surely the dragoness would have seen the city before, being a Guardian and all.

Kara shook her head. "While normally a Guardian Candidate would see the Schatten Guardians, they were on their way to discuss trade with Rift, so I didn't have to stop there. I thought you would have visited at least once, Rift had to go pretty often."

The black drake chuckled. "And see all the people? No thank you. You know I'm not big on people, and Silvus already told me New Schatten was second in size only to Warfang. I have to deal with one big city, I care not to hassle with another. I'll just stay with Neala."

Boom!

The dragons were startled as they began hearing explosions in the direction they were headed. Kara gasped in horror, and Sithris frowned as they made out the shape of the city, fire and smoke pouring from the structures.

"Sithy, normally I'd say we need to split up and try and help the people, but seeing all those Panthers there, I'd prefer we stick together." Kara couldn't help but shiver. She didn't want another sword at her throat.

"Agreed, we'll help out where we can." Sithris watched with worry, unsure if the city could survive.

They arrived at the front entrance and found to much relief that the army was encountering heavy resistance. Dragons in the city guard seemed prepared for an attack, each one holding off several Panthers. The two slipped behind cover, trying their best to keep out of sight.

Further, the sight changed, more buildings were destroyed. Bodies of panthers, moles, and dragons began to fill the streets. Kara's heart dropped, Sithris fought to keep from vomiting. Both pairs of eyes locked on a red dragon as he snapped the neck of another drake. The dragon sported runes carved into scale, runes very familiar to Sithris. He had carved them himself.

"W-why is he here?" The electric dragon whimpered, memories of his last confrontation with the drake still haunting him years later.

"He's alone at the moment hon." Kara reassured him. "We can take him out no problem. I'll hold him down and you hit him with all you got." She smiled as the black dragon reluctantly agreed.

Kara jumped up to a caved-in roof, just overlooking the large drake. She closed her eyes, summoning a small storm to form just over the red dragon. With a snarl, a large flurry of wind slammed into him, holding him into place.

"What the? Who the hell is doing this?"

Sithris couldn't help a small smile. A part of him was pleased with seeing such a monstrous creature get his due. He charged up his electricity, stepping out in the open to glare at the larger dragon. He released a massive bolt of lightning, striking Carmine directly in the chest.

The fire drake roared in pain, falling to the ground as his limbs became unresponsive. Kara let off on her wind, joining Sithris as he walked. Carmine snarled as he glared daggers at the black one. "So you finally grew a pair, whelp. Ballsy of you two to attack me like that. Too bad I'm not alone or I'd be in troub-ack!"

Carmine quieted as Sithris began releasing more electricity, eyes becoming a slight red as he began enjoying the revenge he was getting.

The red drake released a particularly load roar as smoke began emanating from his scales. This worried Kara, and snapped her mate from his assault. Their concerns were answered as they heard another roar above them.

Dark grey wings spread wide as Rift looked down on them. _These two look familiar…_ He slowly landed, watching as the two dragons before him stood in shock.

"P-Pest?" Sithris questioned. His heart was conflicted. This looked like his mate, but didn't at the same time. His question was answered not with a verbal response, but by watching the grey eyes of the dragon for a split second shift to blue. "Hon… It is…" Kara whimpered as she saw the drake. "What did that monster do to you?"

Rift could feel his mind in conflict. One part was begging him to go to them. The part in control flashed an image of his queen, telling him these were his enemies.

The fire drake charged, catching them off guard as his tail knocked both to the ground. He frowned as he watched them both quickly stand. _The hell… Why didn't I use more energy, that should have done much more damage._

Sithris could feel his eyes water. "Honey, please come home. We can fix whatever she did to you."

"Commander Riften, do not disappoint the Queen!" Carmine snarled, struggling to regain movement in his limbs.

The mention of Shara deepened his scowl, roaring as he attacked again, this time knocking down the two dragons much harder than before. They jumped up and began walking backwards, watching the fire drake with expectation.

Kara sighed. "I don't think we can bring him back without harm to all of us. We should get out of here."

Rift shook his head. "You aren't leaving, You will have your heads removed and given to the Queen as souvenirs." He blinked as a bloodied up panther crawled over.

"We're being pushed back. We even joined the apes and the guards are still overcoming our combined forces."

The fire drake snorted and with a breath, launched a dark fireball at the panther, reducing him to ash. He grinned at the fear in the eyes of the dragons, beginning to step closer to them. "Guess I better make this quick."

Rift curled into a ball and began floating in the air. Heat quickly built up as dark flames emminated from his body. He was building a fury.

Sithris grabbed Kara's tail and started running, earning a snarl from the dark drake. He chased them through the streets, firing off fireballs that reduced the buildings they impacted into nothing. He eventually caught up with them, tackling them as they both struggled to push him away.

Sithris tail would find its place wrapped around the fire dragon's forcing him to stop. He felt a twinge of happiness. The former Guardian may not have known it, but Sithris had stopped the dragon just long enough. Smiling as the grey eyes once again flashed blue.

A portal opened behind them as Silvus quickly froze Rift's feet, grabbing the two mates, and dragging them through.

Rift roared in rage before slowly calming himself. "Those dragons will pay…" He sighed as his almost assured victory lay in shambles. The City of New Schatten had won. He slowly walked back to Carmine and sighed. "We'll return to Warfang, we lost."


	17. The Mad Queen

"Do you have any idea how reckless that was?" Silvus snapped in anger. "Had I not shown up, you two would have been dead!" He could see both Kardia and Neala staring at him, but he didn't care. "You not only nearly doomed your child, but the entire city!"

Sithris growled softly. "He's alive Silvus, you saw it. We need a way to bring him back. Every time he looked at us, he hesitated, like he recognised us."

The Light Messenger roared in anger, nearly slapping the electric dragon. "I promised I would protect you. How can I keep that when you keep trying to get yourself killed?" He winced as he felt his mate's tail curled around his. "Sithris, I almost expected this from you, but Kara…" He glared. "You're a Guardian, one of the only few left. You know better than this. How could you risk putting so much at risk?"

"They did what they felt was right. Rift is their mate, it's only natural they would want to bring him back." Kardia spoke softly, trying to keep her voice in check.

Silvus released a breath of ice. "By endangering the lives of everyone here? Those two are not only our biggest weapons in taking down Shara, but now that Rift is with her, I'm not enough to defend the city alone."

"So if I was in Rift's position, would you not try your all to save me?"

The silver drake faltered. "Of course I'd give everything to sav… Oh Ancestors…" He collapsed to the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry, I've been a fool."

Kara and Sithris both went wide eyed, the dragoness quickly pulling the messenger into a hug.

Silvus stared at the ground. "I've been focused on being responsible for the city and you two, that I haven't allowed myself to really reflect on my own feelings. It was partially my fault what happened to Rift. I could have probably freed him during her public speech. I just didn't think it was time. I'm sorry."

"Tch Tch Tch, he finally says it."

The ice drake blinked as Sithris walked up to him, smiling slightly. "Those two words would have saved us a lot of heartache. I still wouldn't forgive you if he was gone, but now you can make it up to us."

Silvus tilted his head. "How do I do that?"

Sithris grinned with excitement. "You're gonna help us get my pest back."

The silver dragon pondered momentarily. "Give us a couple days. I need to check on New Schatten and see if its still there, then a day of rest. I doubt this Rift will come with us easily."

Silvus gasped in surprise as Sithris gave him a massive hug. He relaxed into it, finally reconciling with his friend.

* * *

"Your aid has been marvelous in the attack on New Schatten, General Cuprum. Had it not been for some, shall we say, setbacks by my own men, the city would cease to exist." Shara smiled, partially pleased.

General Cuprum, a young adult ape, bowed to the dominant dragoness. "Thank you, your highness. Under your rule, the ape army shall be a valuable asset to your growing empire, serving alongside the panthers, wyverns, and dreadwings."

The door into the Palace opened, revealing Riften and a badly wounded Carmine. Shara frowned. "Speaking of the setbacks by my men, why did you not finish the job?"

"We ran into some powerful reinforcements, Queen Shara. Unfortunately they escaped." Rift bowed, taking care not to look into her eyes.

Carmine snarled as he collapsed. "My ass! Queen Shara, Sithris and Kara were both there. This bastard dragon…" The fire drake pointed at Rift. "Hesitated, multiple times. They nearly killed me."

The turquoise dragoness scowled. "It seems even my work to block away that part of his mind can still falter. That simply won't do. Riften, dear, please step up to me." She kept a straight face, before slamming the tip of her tail across his face. "That hurt me more than it hurts you, please know that I did not want to do that. But as my mate, you have to live up to expectations. Now, those dragons have proven to be too dangerous. I will tighten my bond over you over the next couple of days. And then, I want you to track them down and kill them, and bring me their heads. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes… my queen." Rift rubbed his muzzle, thankful the slap hadn't left any marks. "They will all be executed for their resistance."

Carmine snarled. "That's it? You're just gonna slap him and then go fuck? You be careful showing too much favor to your pet or your men are going to think nothing of you my queen."

"You dare question my motives, Commander? I was going to have gems brought to you, but judging by your attitude, you can go get them yourself. Out of my sight!" Shara hissed in anger, watching with disdain as the red dragon dragged himself away. "If he wasn't so loyal, I'd kill him myself."

"Your highness, would you like me to return to my troops?" General Cuprum questioned, feeling out of place as he watched the queen's eyes sizing up the orange dragon.

The ape froze as Rift snarled at him. "You stay right here." The drake's voice boomed. "I am insulted by your kind. It is mangy, filth, to be commanding your species is disgusting. And you, thinking you can just strike an alliance with the queen for safety. How wrong you are."

Cuprum slowly started to back away, the dragon following. He whimpered as a glance to the Queen told him that she would not step in. Rift resumed. "The Queen doesn't ally with a species, she takes it in as her army, we have no use for you."

The ape was backed against a statue as Rift stared into his eyes. The dragon was quiet as his heated tailblade started slowly digging its way into the ape's torso. Cuprum began screaming at the pain, organs being sliced and blood gushing. His eyes fogged over as Rift softly spoke. "Your services are no longer required."

Shara rolled her eyes as her mate tossed the body to the ground. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, even corrupted, you have quite the dislike for ape's. Anywho, I think I know a way to crush that little bit of old self you have left."

The fire drake watched with hungry eyes as the dragoness picked up a flower and bit the pedals off.

"This little thing has been found to induce a female into heat. Now why don't we have an egg." Shara grinned. She walked over to Rift and rubbed herself against him. "My dark knight, we shall sire an heir to solidify our empire." Her eyes darted to his tail base, remembering the tail ring he still wore from his former mates. With a few splatters of Poison, she broke it off, grinning with pleasure as the gold pieces clanged against the ground.


	18. Through Fire and Flames

"Sithy." Silvus knocked on the door. He paused for a moment. "It's time."

The black dragon looked at the dragonesses curled up next to him. Neala was fast asleep, while Kara looked at him with a mix of fear and hope. He kissed her softly and stood up.

"Please bring him home."

Sithris smiled softly and rubbed against her. "I will. I'll bring our pest back. You just make sure the city is safe."

Kara licked his cheek and smiled tiredly, slipping back to sleep. "Be safe, I love you."

Gently shutting the door, Sithris looked over at the waiting Silvus. "Are you ready for this?"

The silver dragon nodded slowly, using the tip of his tail to scratch an itch on his flank. "I'll follow you. We'll talk outside the city."

Sithris nodded and the two stepped into the street. The light grey cobblestone felt cold under his paws, the sun not yet having risen. They walked for several minutes before they reached a small gate. "Kara had this put in because this once led to their hidden play area."

They pushed through and eventually arrived in a small clearing. "Alright, we should be far enough from the city to avoid waking everyone." Sithris stretched and yowled softly, readjusting a small satchel on his side.

Silvus did the same and looked around. "I remember this now, Rift showed me this place when I was recovering from Cynder. A bit grown out, but mostly the same." He noticed a deep red fruit hanging from a tree and crunched down on it. "I forget the last time I had as good an apple as this one."

The black drake chuckled. "With how often you carry them, you'd think you live off only dragon fruit." He also grabbed an apple. "You weren't kidding, this is delicious."

The Light Messenger shook his head. "I always carry Frouta. It's a type of dragon fruit, but not the kind you're used to. The version you've had takes thousands of years to grow, and restores energy and sates your hunger for great periods of time. Frouta grows faster and more plentiful, but it restores a bit less and doesn't sustain you very long."

Sithris nodded in understanding. "Hey Silvus, when this is done, can you take me to Shimmering Shores? I owe Rose an apology."

Silvus smiled slightly. "That can be arranged, but we should get going, I think it will be a long day. Where to anyway?"

The electric dragon grinned. "I'm glad you asked. We are headed for my old abode. I have a few things I need to grab."

* * *

Shara sighed as she watched Rift push himself from their bed. She was a slight bit concerned about her mate's ability to kill her strongest opponents. Physically, her drake could win fairly easily, but his failure the other day brought some concern that there might be a bit of the old Rift inside.

She had hoped that she'd rid that part, and hopefully she would begin to swell with eggs. The Queen watched her dragon, admiring his bulging muscles as he cleaned himself. His horns still nothing but stubs, and claw and bite marks a symbol of who he belonged to.

"You're going to bring me Sithris and Kara's heads. Once that is done, we'll go after Silvus. We won't kill him just yet, we'll break him, force him to reveal the remaining Guardians. Then, we'll finish it all." The turquoise dragoness smiled, imagining the Realms free of the Guardians.

Rift walked back and kissed her, nipping her neck playfully. "No one will stop you my Queen." He lifted up a slab of meat, cooking it to his preference, and chewed it to bits. He rolled his neck and bowed. "It is time."

Shara nodded slowly. "Just be careful, they could always try a sneak attack like Carmine. Show no mercy, and fight for my honor."

Rift nodded without saying a word, pushing his way out from the Palace.

* * *

"Sithris, are you done in there yet?" Silvus asked as he sat by a wooden door. His companion has spent multiple hours in the locked room, beginning to concern the Light Messenger. "We still need to decide where we're going to wait for Rift."

A loud crash and a small "ouch" startled the silver dragon before Sithris finally called back to him. "I already know where to go. It's too ingrained in his subconscious. I'm just about… There, done."

A click preceded the door as the black dragon finally exited the room. He grinned with pride as he showed off a double sided axe head attached to the end of his tail, bronze in coloration. "Say hello to the Pest Whapper."

Silvus blinked in surprise. "Since we're trying to save him, wouldn't an axe be a poor choice?"

Sithris giggled. "I'm not gonna hit him with the sharp ends. The blunt sides are plenty. I just wanted something a little more useful than a club."

"Well…" The silver drake shrugged. "It is a nice design. Well done Sith."

* * *

Several hours they flew, the black drake thinking back as they passed one particular clearing where he had first met Rift, unconscious and facing death by ape. He was on a mission to save his pest once again, this time, from himself. He looked over at Silvus, just now noticing a look of fear. "You alright Silvy?"

The silver drake shook himself and waved a paw. "Yeah… Just thinking…"

Sithris frowned at his companion holding things back. "Spit it out, no hiding things right now."

Silvus sighed. "I can't stop thinking about my cousin joining Shara. She had to have done something so extreme to break him to the point his Guardian Orb went out. At this point, we might not have a chance to save him."

The electric dragon snorted. "You're definitely his cousin, always assuming the worst. Remember our first encounter? You were convinced he was going to blow up, and he didn't."

The Light Messenger smirked. "Instead he got himself killed. I guess we should be glad that Keltin didn't survive that, or I'm sure he'd be causing problems. I was there a few times when they were fledglings, bad blood from the start."

Sithris nodded slowly, unable to stop a smile as they reached their destination. His home for the last eight years, the lake. They landed and the black drake took in a relaxed breath. "Get yourself relaxed for a bit. We'll know when he's here."

Silvus tilted his head in confusion until he heard a small chink and felt some metal under him. "Ahh, of course the Master of Tinkering would have some contraption to warn of visitors."

Sithris smiled smugly and practically pranced his way inside.

* * *

"Why am I called so strongly to this place?" Rift pondered as he stared at the lake. "Guess my old self was always the sentimental one." With a few flaps, he landed at the end of the lake.

Images flashed through his mind, memories of his old self. One particular one saw himself years younger spending an intimate experience with the white dragoness he was now supposed to kill. Another one saw his lips pressed against a black dragon, his other target. He felt a small twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry Rift, this is my body now."

He padded his way around the sandy shore, shaking his head from more memories as they came. He growled softly. "Once I kill them, I can be free from these thoughts." He looked at the cave. He stared for a minute, before making his way inside. Soon, he reached the end, face to face with two dragons.

"It's good to see you again hon." Sithris smiled slightly. He finally had a good look at his former mate. "Darker colors definitely help with being discreet, but I prefer my pest bright and obnoxiously visible. Why don't we get you cleaned up."

Rift backed up for a moment. "Watch your mouth blacky."

"Ooh, back to names again my pesky pesty?" Sithris grinned. "Why don't we do this the easy way, you come with us, and later you lift that ta-"

"Do not finish that!" Silvus begged, face blushing. "Let's just get you home and find a way to fix you."

The dark orange dragon frowned. "Fix me? Queen Shara already did that. She rid me of my old self and made me her mate." He noticed a slight hint of jealousy on the black dragon. "Oh right, you were my former mate. Tough break blacky."

Sithris frowned. "I know the old you is in there. My pest may break, but he's pretty good at getting back up. Now whatever it is that took you over, that I will break for good."

Rift smirked. "Really, blacky with some goofy goggles, and whatever you are? You two are funny creatures."

Silvus growled softly. "Your cousin, that's what I am."

"Dead, that's what you will soon be." Rift shrugged.

"No, we're bringing you home. We're going to remove Shara from the throne. And we're bringing back the Guardians." Silvus stomped his foot.

Rift got into a fighting stance. "Not if I finish you first."

Sithris watched as the two cousins prepared for battle. He had a sick feeling in his gut as he saw the darkness emanating from his corrupted mate. Silvus struck first attempting to freeze Rift's paws to the ground.

The ice evaporated before contact, the orange dragon quickly slapping his tail spade against the ice dragon's face. He quickly took the momentary distraction to dash out of the cave.

Silvus and Sithris followed, both narrowly avoiding a dark fireball. Their distraction was just enough for Rift to grab both heads and smash them together. Sithris shook himself, slightly dazed. Silvus however snarled in pain, no horns to offer protection. He shot an icicle at Rift, successfully piercing through wing membrane. Not enough to cut off his flying, but enough to cause some pain.

The silver and black drakes jumped up and Rift growled. A dark ring formed behind him, and he disappeared. Sithris stared in shock. "Was that a Void Portal?"

Each dragon received a dark fireball, knocking them to the ground. Rift smirked slightly. "You did your homework it seems. Unlike the old Rift, I am full of dark magic, so I can use them plenty." Silvus groaned. "Overpowered."

Rift's eyes narrowed. "Keep up." With a flap, the drake took to the sky, grinning as both dragons followed. They sped to him quickly, unable to stop as Rift teleported behind them, using Sithris' tail to fling him away as he drug his claws down Silvus' back, forcing a pained scream from the messenger.

The fire drake grabbed him, holding on as he sped the ice dragon toward the ground. Silvus struggled to break free, getting close before Rift released, using his portals to shorten his opponent's fall. The ground shook as Silvus impacted hard into the ground, forming a small crater.

Sithris yelped and ran over to him, grimacing at the silver dragon's one natural wing being bent. He sighed in relief as he could feel a pulse. Silvus was alive, but unconscious.

The black drake looked up at the fire drake. "Your cousin will be fine. Do note that you only beat him because you caught him off guard."

"He's lucky he's needed, or else both of your heads would be presented to the Queen." Rift spat. "If you would so kindly make this easy, just use that axe on your tail to remove your head for me."

Sithris chuckled softly and shook his head. "As I said to Fes all those years ago; I do not wish to relinquish my head, as I tend to use it occasionally. Would you care for something else? Some venison, a warm bath, a nice romp in the cave?"

Rift snarled in disapproval. "Whatever my old self did means nothing now. I will kill you now."

"I can see that reason will not work now." The black drake sighed as he recited something he said many years ago. "So please forgive me."

**Recommended Song:**

**Breaking Benjamin- Breath**

Sithris struck first, firing a bolt of electricity at the fire drake. Rift dodged and spat a ball of dark fire, exploding right in front of the black drake. He dashed forward and slammed his head against Sithris', knocking him down.

Rift slammed a paw, barely missing Sithris' face. His tail reached up and wrapped around Rift's, flinging him off. Rift grabbed his horns at the same time, flipping the black drake once again onto his back.

Sithris punched a paw into the fire Dragon's chest, hitting where scales covered his old scar. Rift couched and backed away, allowing Sithris to successfully hit him with some lightning.

The orange drake yelled in pain, fighting past his spasming muscles to charge and hook his head under Sithris, using his immense strength to throw the skinnier dragon over. Sithris landed painfully with a grunt, jumping up and flinging his tail under Rift's stomach, using the blunt end of the axe to slam hard into his gut.

Rift left ground for a couple inches as he gasped. He was too distracted to notice the blunt end of the axe spinning around to slam into the side of his face. The momentum sent him flying into a tree, groaning as it caught him.

Sithris shook himself. "Why don't we call it a draw and you come with me."

The dark drake snarled as dark flames surrounded him. He opened his maw and released a giant beam of black flames. He smirked as Sithris had no time to avoid it, taking the blast full force. He frowned as he saw the drake groan. _Why didn't I use full power?_

Sithris pressed a paw to his head, trying to overcome the pain, when he felt something missing. He looked at the ground and his heart skipped a beat. His silver goggles lay melted in a puddle on the ground, glass lenses shattered. "Y-you ruined them…"

Rift smirked. "So? They made you look ridiculous. Better I did that now than give your head to the Queen with them still on."

Red runes began to form on the black dragon's scales. "You had them made for me. You and our daughter."

The fire drake scoffed. "I won't even begin to try and understand how two males had an egg, but I'll be sure to deal with her later. You know, Shara wants an egg of her own."

Sithris clenched an eye, fighting himself as one turned a bright red. "Those words are not the words of my mate. I spent months in misery because I thought you were dead. It seems like I was right."

Rift rolled his eyes. "If it's any consolation, the old part of me died in a wonderful way, seeding the queen."

The black drake gave in. His red eyes shot open and without a chance for the fire dragon to react, slammed into him. He snarled as he stared into the fire drake's eyes. "You're going to die."

Rift flailed as Sithris held up the axe head and slammed the edge against his chest plate, leaving a large dent, fragments of silver shattering. Sithris snarled and yelled, continuing to slam the axe down, until Rift finally screamed.

The axe's consistent hitting of the same spot fully breached his chestplate, embedding itself in the flesh of the fire drake. He couldn't stop himself from tearing up at the pain. He finally angled his tail spade, thrusting it into the hind leg of his attacker.

Sithris screamed in pain and stepped off the drake, swinging his tail up to remove him, only for the axe, and Rift to slide off his tail. He inspected his wound and growled, blood pouring from it, definitely being a permanent scar on his flank.

Rift clutched his chest, fighting to grasp the axe. He found his grip, cutting his paws in the process as he slowly pulled the blade from him. He whimpered and heated his tail spade, running it along the wound to cauterise it shut.

He pushed himself up slowly, coughing blood, only to be hit from the side. Sithris used his full weight to hit Rift against the solid rock of the cave entrance. He slammed a paw against the enraged dragons muzzle. Rift started finding his way in the cave.

Sithris snarled as the impact to his muzzle sent his head against the rock wall. He retaliated with his own paw, claws fully extended as they dug deeply into the fire Dragon's neck. He found them stuck, pulling at them until his paw was finally free, forcing a yelp from his opponent.

Rift fell back, finding himself in what he would call a comfortable nest given the circumstances. He was losing blood, and fast. Sithris was not giving him a chance to seal his new wounds, and he was beginning to feel the effects.

Sithris was about to drop another clawed paw onto him when he quickly thrust his tail forward with his full force. The black drake screamed in agony as the tail spade pierced cleanly through his shoulder. The black drake blinked a few times, noticing his runes fading away as his eyes returned to their normal black.

The electric dragon felt excruciating pain. He watched the fire dragon remove his tail, and he collapsed limply. The dragon walked over to him and bowed. "I promise to make this quick."

Rift lowered his head to Sithris' neck, gently grasping it.

Sithris felt tears fall freely from his eyes. He didn't want to die, but he had nothing left to give. "Hon, I forgive you." He watched Rift's eyes flash blue.

The fire drake paused. "Wh- You what?"

"I forgive you. And no matter what, I love you Rift."

Rift stared at the black drake. _How can he be about to die and still…_ His eyes started flashing between grey and blue. He tried to bite, to end the black dragon. The moment he looked into the drake's eyes and saw nothing but love, Rift released him and began screaming. Sithris struggled to turn his head and watch.

"Get out of my head!" The fire drake yelled. He clutched his head, claws drawing blood. He stumbled to a wall and bashed his head against it. "You will not take him away!" His scales slightly brightened. The dark flames around him vanished.

Sithris' eyes went wide. _He's trying to come back._ "You can do it hon, don't let him make you do those things anymore!"

The orange drake's chest plates regained their shiny shade. His eyes stayed in their original blue, albeit strained. He collapsed to the ground and curled in a ball. He screamed with all he had. "GET OUT!"

He gasped as a mass of dark smoke poured from his mouth, gathering into a ball. Rift's scales regained their original orange. His muscles shrank and the drake went limp.

Sithris gawked as he saw his mate free. His eyes turned to the ball and trembled as it began shifting to the shape of a dragon. The more it formed, the more it looked like Rift did during the fight, but with a slight transparency. It snarled at him.

"I don't know how that whelp regained control of himself, but I still have a job to finish." The dark dragon limped over to Sithris and raised its tail spade. "I still win."

A large orange fireball slammed into the dragon, followed by another, and another. Sithris stared in surprise as he watched his Rift slowly repel the dark drake away from him. He whimpered as he saw the poor condition of his mate. _What did she do to you?_

The dark drake snarled and backed out of the cave. "Next time we meet Rift, I will destroy you and everything you love." Another fireball hit him directly. He grunted and ran off.

Sithris watched the Rift standing right next to him. "I-is that you hon?"

The orange drake nodded weakly. "I'm so sorry, for all of this." With a groan, he collapsed unconscious. Sithris wanted to tend to him, but felt himself also slip away. Both dragons lay unconscious, heads next to each other.

* * *

Silvus clenched his eyes as he awoke to pain. He groaned softly, looking to his side. "Wing broken, lovely. Horns… Still gone, wonderful. Brain, still a bit of that left. How did I get here?"

The sky was dark as he crawled from his small crater. Seeing the shore of the lake brought back his memories. "Dear Ancestors No!" He looked around and made out a couple trails of blood. "No one could have gotten out of that last-second portal. I'm lucky I only broke my wing."

He dashed inside and stared in surprise. Two dragons, orange and black, on the verge of death. He noticed the black drake slowly inching his neck just enough so both muzzles were against each other.

Silvus groaned as he realized he lacked the energy for a portal, nor were the other drake's in any condition for transport. "Ancestors help me fix these two."


	19. Broken, but Reunited

Silvus sighed in exhaustion as he drug the carcass of a large deer back to the lake. The sun had barely begun to rise, and he had spent several hours stalking the creature. He could have easily been back to the cave had his wing not been broken.

He finally reached the cave entrance and poked his head in. He smiled softly as he watched the now awake Sithris, paw stroking his still unconscious mate. "Good to see you awake, hungry?"

Sithris nodded slowly and looked up to the silver drake. "Yes please." He couldn't restrain himself from drooling as his companion brought in the deer. The scent hit him, and his vision became blurry. He tried to shake it away, but to no avail. A few moments passed and his vision finally cleared. Silvus had finished skinning their meal.

"You alright bud?" Silvus questioned. He hadn't seen the fight, but the aftermath was terrible. He knew Sithris had never had such a close call with death before.

Sithris smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, especially now that I have him back." He cuddled his sleeping mate. "Thank you for patching us up."

The Light Messenger nodded, walking over to examine his cousin. "I'm just glad you two had a large stockpile of gems stashed here from back when Rift was fighting the apes. They were enough to stabilize you both. I just wish there was enough to help my wing." He winced as he raised it. It had been agony setting it back in the correct place. Some string had tied it to a brace to ensure it healed correctly. "Maybe I should have had this one replaced too back when I was getting my synthetic one."

The electric dragon chuckled. "At that rate, just let me transplant your brain into a robot. Imagine, Silvus the copper robot dragon."

Silvus rolled his eyes. "I doubt Kardia would let you live if you did that."

Sithris grinned. "Wouldn't be too difficult, just need my gog…" His head dropped In sadness. "He never got to see me wear those ones." He nuzzled his mate and looked at Silvus. "Can't you just teleport us back to Dragon's Claw? They must be worried to no end."

The ice drake shook his head. "The damage you both took was massive. I can't be sure either of you could handle portal transport. Besides, I think this is the best spot for Rift to be when he wakes up."

"Okay." Sithris reluctantly agreed. He kissed Rift's head and slowly pushed himself up, eyes watering at the pain in his shoulder. He limped over to the meat and began nibbling at it. His eyes grew wide, and without stopping to think, he began ravishing the meat, leaving nothing left.

"What the heck Sith? That was supposed to feed all of us. How did you manage to fit all of that in your stomach? Silvus stared at him in worry. Sithris never ate much, so seeing him consume an entire deer worried him.

The black drake stared at the bones in front of him. "I don't know, I just felt an insatiable hunger that I couldn't stop. I'm sorry…"

Silvus started pondering. "Sithy, aren't these symptoms of your Warp? I remember reading what little I could find and I think it said something about that."

"You're right!" Sithris frowned. "I don't think I've ever been in my Warped form for that long, so I must be facing the results of that. Blurred vision and Unnatural Hunger. I just hope that's all."

"Lovely." Silvus sighed. "I wish I could go back to the days of searching for Spyro and Cynder. Those were simpler times. Then most of my friends die, I get involved in a multiverse war, lose my wing, and years later I'm stuck with a couple of crazy people who one could at any moment go psycho and kill me."

Sithris laughed and poked his tongue out. "Don't make me mad. Anyways, we need a fire so my pest doesn't freeze. As far as I know, ice dragons can't exactly ignite things, so I guess it's up to me."

The Light Messenger tilted his head. "And you're an electric dragon, how are you going to light one." He watched as his companion built a small mound of straw and twigs.

Sithris smiled once he got the pile to the amount he desired. "Ignis."

A small whoosh filled the cave as a small ember appeared in the pile. A moment passed and it quickly came to engulf the pile in flames. He grinned smugly. "Where would you be without me."

Silvus stared at him unblinking. "At home with my mate, not stuck in a cave with a broken wing."

The black dragon huffed. "A simple 'thank you' would have been sufficient. You might as well get comfy. Ancestors know when we'll be able to leave."

"Alright, let's get some rest then." Silvus lowered himself and curled up, instinctively cooing at the warmth of the fire. He yowled softly, the exhaustion of the last two days getting to him. His eyelids slowly closed.

* * *

Several hours passed before a tail jabbed him awake.

"Huh? Wha?" Silvus groaned as his eyes focused. His black scaled companion was looking at him with worry. "Sithy, what's up?"

Sithris sighed. "We've got company coming. "

Silvus tilted his head. "Judging by your face, not the good kind. How do you know?"

"You know how I used to experiment with dark magic, and that led to my Warped form?" Sithris lowered his head.

"Yeah?"

"Well… I never really stopped. My curiosity got the better of me." Sithris admitted.

Silvus facepawed. "What kind of company is it?"

Sithris looked at him sheepishly. "The kind that really doesn't like me studying that kind of magic. They tend to wait until there's little risk of resistance to strike."

"Right, wonderful Sithy. You better help me with this." The Light Messenger sighed. "I'm starting to question my sanity after being around you so much."

"Stick with me too much and that could become a legitimate concern." Sithris stood up and quickly fell over. A throbbing ache filled his head as he groaned. "Yup, definitely overdid it yesterday."

They both stepped outside and found a dense fog around them. A translucent figure stood in front of them. It stood hunched upright and wore a cloak. Its face was covered by a hood.

"An Eldritch Guardian. I haven't seen one since before I met Rift." Sithris whispered. "If I had my original goggles, I could see all of them with ease."

Silvus frowned. "All of them?"

"Mhmm, sometimes three. My goggles can see their magic. Without them, we have to be right up to them to see." Sithris admitted.

"Lovely." Silvus couldn't help but shiver. "Advice?"

Sithris nodded. "Hit them really hard."

Before they could attack, the Guardian spotted them. With a grunt, it began launching balls of magic at them. Silvus barely dodged them, charging up and freezing the creature. With all his force, he slammed his tail, shattering the creature. "That wasn't so hard."

Unbeknownst to them, two more stood behind them, both releasing magic that hit both of the dragons. Silvus was slammed into a tree while Sithris snarled. The black drake launched at one of the Guardians, swinging his paws with an angry yell.

Silvus tried to rejoin him, finding the fog too dense to see. The other Guardian stood in front of him, hitting the silver drake with more magic. He groaned and slammed his tailblade into the neck of the cloaked figure. It grunted and grabbed his tail, swinging him into the air before slamming him into the ground. "Seriously, what is it with me and falling to the ground lately?"

The other Guardian slapped its hand into the side of Sithris' muzzle. He growled and headbutted it. The creature stumbled back and retaliated in the same way, getting a yowl of pain from the electric dragon.

Silvus dodged another ball of magic, jumping from a tree and knocking down the creature. His anger temporarily came forward as he yelled and clawed his way through the creature, stopping only once the Guardian stopped moving. He looked around for his companion.

Sithris shook himself as the creature landed another blast of magic on him. He could feel his body reacting to the blast. While Silvus reacted to each hit as a normal blast, the magic reacted to Warp, amplifying it. One of his eyes slowly turned red. With a pounce, he found his maw wrapped around the throat of the Eldritch Guardian. The creature slammed another blast of magic as he released his entire storage of electricity. It collapsed dead.

The silver drake ran to Sithris as the fog and the creatures dissolved. He gulped as he watched the black drake shake and claw at the ground. Runes flashed over his scales. One eye was clenched shut and the other was bright red. He growled as he fought the Warp from regaining control.

"Sithy!"

Both dragons went wide eyed as their heads turned to the cave. Rift slowly wobbled his way out. He wheezed as he struggled to breathe. He gave the black dragon a smile.

"Don't let him take over."

Sithris clenched both eyes and growled, focusing. A moment passed and his muscles softened, runes fading away as his eyes returned to their usual back. He gave a sigh of relief, before quickly spinning around and running over to his mate.

Rift collapsed against his chest, cooing as he took in the comforting scent of the black dragon. "Feels like home."

Sithris smiled, holding him tight. "It should, silly pest. I promise I'll never let you out of my sight again."

The Light Messenger chuckled as he watched them. "It's good to have you back cousin. How do you feel."

The fire drake looked up at Silvus. "I think it hurt less when I died. Everything hurts."

Silvus pat his shoulder sympathetically. "That's part of being alive bud. How's your mind after everything?"

Rift blinked. "My mind?" He reached up to rub his head, freezing as he felt the jagged stubs of his horns. All the memories of Dark Rift came back to him. His eyes welled up and he buried his head against Sithris chest, breaking down into tears. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."


	20. Shattered Soul

"He should have been here by now with two heads being presented to me." Shara paced nervously. She looked at Carmine with irritation. "Go find him. I need him."

The red drake bowed slowly. "If you insist my Queen, but I do think you would be better off with someone else by your side." A tail slap to his face told him she was not pleased.

"You are not worthy to be my drake, nor do you have the power that Riften has. You bring him to me in perfect health or you will be strapped down as acid is slowly dripped onto you until you die." The turquoise dragoness growled.

BAM!

Both dragons swund their heads to look at the front entrance of the Palace. A transparent corrupted Riften snarled as he limped over. By the time he had made it to Shara, he collapsed.

"Ancestors, what happened?" Shara yelped. "What did they do to you?"

"I need energy my Queen." Riften wheezed. "The orange dragon regained his body and threw me out. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to provide the dragons you had asked for."

Shara clamped on his neck, dark magic slowly seeping into the drake, making him solid again.

"Mind telling me what this is?" Carmine questioned. "Why was he see-through?"

The turquoise dragoness smirked. "This is the result of combining Convexity with Supernova. Rift learned about it many years ago in an act of revenge against the apes. He struggled with it, the power trying to manipulate him to detonate. So it lay dormant in his mind. When I corrupted him, the Convexity combined with Supernova to take over his body. It should have completely corrupted his mind, but it seems I overestimated my hold on him."

Carmine gulped. "So how is it here without him. This is like some kind of Ancestral Spirit."

"Not quite." Shara responded. "It seems they somehow split. The original Rift had enough of his mind to force out his dark counterpart. But it was able to develop a body, though it needs a constant flow of dark magic to exist. Very interesting."

Riften groaned as he lay limp. "I almost had the black one. Then he got all mushy and the orange one pushed me out. I did injure the silver one though."

The Queen grinned broadly at that. "Most impressive. Seems he saw enough of Rift in you to hold back. Though this does massively mess up our plans. Our only chance now is full on war."

"How is that a good idea my Queen, no offense. Sithris and Kara may be simple to stop with a sneak attack, but you and I are no chance against Rift and Silvus." Carmine protested. "And let's not forget that half of the citizens have left the city, AND the apes are too terrified to help us anymore after HIS little action!" He pointed at the dark drake.

Shara rolled her eyes. "You should know by know that I always succeed in the end. I'll begin planning. Riften with me, show me what a drake with no restraints can do."

* * *

"Please hon, no one blames you for the attacks. We know you weren't in control, but in order for us to help, we need to know what she did to you." Sithris pleaded, trying to get more than sobs from his mate.

Rift shivered, shaking his head. "I've already done enough damage, killed hundreds and destroyed villages. I can't handle you thinking even less of me."

Silvus sighed and hugged his cousin. "I've got a hunch what happened, but you need to be honest with Sithris, and Kara when you see her. What she made you do affects them just as much as you."

The orange drake whimpered. "I don't want to hurt them even more. I rather she just killed me, not force me into it. It hurt worse than death."

Sithris lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "Tell me hon, just be honest."

Rift shuddered and nearly whispered his words. "She had an ambush here at the cave for you. Her demands were for me to mate with her or else you and Neala would be murdered. I'm sorry."

The black drake's heart dropped slightly. "She didn't stop it. Silvus took them out."

The fire drake couldn't restrain a wail of emotional pain. "She used me. Forced me in a corner and still went against her word." He shivered. "The worst part, I liked it. It felt good."

Silvus sighed and looked at the ground, trying to hide a small blush. "Pleasure of the flesh. Your body reacted to the touch of another dragon. While we can be as wise as the oldest of the Ancients, we are dragons. Some instincts can overcome our rational mind."

The electric dragon smirked. "Hearing Silvus talk about anything like that has made my day. But he is right. I can imagine your mind tried to get away while your body did what's natural. Just answer me this. Do you have feelings for her?"

Rift wiped his eyes and shook his head. "She ruined me. I just want her to go and let me live my life." He paused and gulped. "That… Other version of me, he is Supernova."

The Light Messenger frowned. "I was afraid of that. When I talked to Rose a few days ago, I looked into some old scrolls on it. Supernova is pretty much a living thing that normally requires a powerful fire drake to live. But given enough dark magic, it can sustain itself. It's pretty much an evil you. Which is saying something considering what you do to poor innocent trees."

Sithris gave him an evil eye and cuddled his mate ."What she did to you is in the Pest now… I meant to say past, but that works too. You are mine and Kara's again, and we will paint our names on your scales if we have to." He moved to kiss the orange dragon, worrying when he turned his head away. "Again hon, it's not your fault."

Rift sighed. "It sure feels like it."

A twitch of Silvus' tail and he poked his head out of the cave. He roared loudly and darted in. He smiled. "They finally came looking for us."

"Oh thank Ancestors. This was the first place we thought to sear…" Kara froze as she looked at her two mates. She was conflicted, more than happy to see Rift back, but pained by how frail he looked. She stepped over to them and hugged them tightly. "Don't you dare leave our sight ever again."

The orange dragon choked up. "I don't want to. I won't. Just please, don't let her get around me ever again."

Silvus hung his head. "I'm sorry cousin. I was afraid they would be killed in a rescue attempt. So I wouldn't let them do it."

"No need to feel bad now, it's done. And I'm done." Rift stated flatly.

Kara and Sithris stared at him with wide eyes as he resumed. "I'm done fighting, done being a Guardian. I just want to spend my life with my family in peace."

"I know she messed you up bad Rift, but you can't give up. We need to stop Shara before she finds where we've been and kills more innocent people. We can't do it without you." Silvus pleaded. _How could she do that much damage to him?_

The orange drake snarled softly. "I'm done. I won't hurt others anymore. You won't change my mind."


	21. Ashes of a Broken Past

**A/N:** Ten points to whoever knows where the chapter title is from. (Silver, this does not include you.)

* * *

Rift groaned as the drake carrying him landed roughly. He still was found himself too injured to fly, and so was carried by a much larger drake. A grumble next to him brought a small grin to his face. Silvus had been carried as well, his broken wing making him also unable to take flight.

They landed on a path surrounded by trees per Kara's demand. Rift tilted his head and she smirked. "We're gonna walk on foot now. Let's see how long it takes for you to remember this place."

The group walked for several minutes before the orange dragon stopped. He looked at the others. "This is the road to Dragon's Claw… Why are you guys hiding in ruins?"

Sithris, Kara, and Silvus looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Rift watched in confusion, trying to understand what was so funny. The electric dragon wiped his eye and gave his confused mate a kiss. "Silly Pest, it was rebuilt. Kara's been overseeing it since she became Wind Guardian. Almost all of Warfang knew."

Rift's eyes widened at the information. "So that's why you were so secretive about the project. That actually really worked out. Ancestors know what would have happened if Shara, Carmine, or I knew about it."

They walked for a few more minutes and finally arrived at the entrance to the city. Hundreds of dragons walked the streets. Food stands filled the food court. Hatchlings sat inside schools. And a little dragoness came running right to Rift.

The orange drake groaned as he was tackled to the ground, Neala squeezing him tightly. "I missed you daddy!" Rift smiled weakly. His daughter had grown, just enough to knock him down while in his current frail condition.

Neala lead Rift around Dragon's Claw, Silvus, Sithris, and Kara smiling as they followed as well. Rift was amazed with how accurately Kara had recreated the village he was born in. They reached a house and Rift stared in shock. "Dad's house…"

"Nope." Kara chuckled and bumped her hips against his and smirked, Sithris doing the same. "This is our home. The cave did good for us for many years, but it was time to come home."

Rift smiled softly and blinked as Kardia ran out of the house and embraced Silvus. She kissed him softly, and everyone laughed at his reddening face. He coughed to stop their laughing. "I felt it best we stay here until Shara is dealt with. Kardia isn't in the best state to defend herself. You know, having to waddle everywhere."

She jabbed his side with a claw and smirked. "You shush, or I'll tell them about our first date."

Silvus went quiet and they all showed Rift around the house. He paused when he noticed a familiar object in the kitchen. "How did that survive?"

Kara smirked as Silvus shifted in discomfort. "Ah yes, the table. Surprisingly enough, we found quite a few things that survived the city's destruction. I figured that as we used it to save Kafto and Silvus when we were little, it was worth keeping."

"Oh yeah, we found something else!" Sithris wagged. He dashed into a bedroom and rummaged through it, finally coming back with some cloth. It was deep blue and very soft. Rift stared at it, eyes watering as it sank in what it was.

He gently took it and held it close to him. "My blanket… The only thing I have from my mom."

Kara smiled. "You never slept without it until the city fell. I think she had a feeling you would be a fire dragon. I remember a few times where it should have burst into flames."

The orange drake pulled his two mates into a big hug and shuddered. "Thank you. This blanket, the city, it means so much to me."

Sithris held out a paw. "May I?" Rift looked at his blanket and gently handed it to his mate. The electric dragon smiled and folded it diagonally into a triangle. He gently placed it around the fire drake's neck, tying it at the front. "There, you're too big to snuggle under it, but now you can always keep it with you." Rift kissed him softly.

"Kardia and I need to talk to Rose. We'll see you in a bit." The silver drake looked over at Neala. "Why don't you come with us." Kara smiled and nodded at her, the little dragoness jumping to her uncle. Silvus waved as a portal enveloped him, Kardia, and Neala.

Rift looked at his two mates, noting them suddenly beginning to rub against him. Kara stroked his tail with her own as Sithris nibbled at his neck. The orange drake shuddered and shook his head. "I can't." Sithris nodded his head in understanding as Kara looked in confusion.

The orange drake sighed as he stood up, making his way out the door. "I need to think for a bit."

Kara looked at Sithris in confusion and he hung his head. "I need to talk to you about what Shara did to him."

* * *

Several hours passed and Rift stared at the statue, looking over every detail of Void to try and find an error. He could not. He ignored the sound of two dragons landing beside him as the turned to the other statue.

"He looks strong, determined… unbroken." The orange drake stated. He compared the statue of himself to his current condition. "He's got the muscle to protect his family. And the horns to defend himself."

Sithris rubbed his back. "You did protect your family hon. You gave everything to protect me. You are still that dragon."

"Rift, you went on a long journey and brought me back to life. You've been through hell and back so many times that any other dragon would have long given in. You did what you had to, and I won't fault you for that." Kara rubbed against him. "But we need your help. We can't let Shara keep hunting us and killing anyone that wants to have an opinion."

The orange drake shook his head. "As much as she deserves my rage, I just don't care to fight anymore. I'm not even half the dragon I was. I'll never be who I was again."

"You will, you have to." Sithris stomped his foot. "For us."

A portal opened behind them as Silvus poked his head through. "I need you all in here."

The three mates looked at each other before they simply shrugged and walked through.

* * *

The dragons found themselves at the peak of Shimmering Shores, Ancestor's Rise. Rift looked around, not having seen it since Kara had become Wind Guardian. His heart dropped as he saw a majority of the Guardian Orbs were dim. His guilt rose as he saw the same of the Fire Orb. He was truly a shadow of his former self.

"Rift." Silvus nudged. "It will shine again, they all will. We need to get you back on your paws, so to say." They all looked over and watched Neala stared at one of them, a swirling of magenta. She touched it, the orb pulsing, forcing a giggle from the hatchling. Silvus smirked and looked back at his cousin. "That settles it, the plasma dragoness is indeed a plasma dragon."

The fire drake looked back at the fire orb, gently moving towards it. He gently placed a paw on it. His eyes widened and he snarled as an unbearable burning contacted his paw. He pulled away and hung his head in defeat. "Looks like you need a new Guardian."

Silvus shook his head. "It simply thinks you're dead. You need your drive back. That's why we're here." He pointed at the staircase as a large dragoness stepped up. She was grey with a dark blue colored underbelly. Silvus smiled and Rose joined him. The dragoness smiled back. She bowed. "Spirit Guardian Delfini at your service."

She chuckled at her own introduction, smirking as Silvus and Rose both face pawed. "Now now kids, let your mom be silly." She turned to Rift. "Ahh, our trouble drake. Seems like you're in some need of help my nephew."

Rift bowed back. "I'm not sure what help you can be Aunt Delfini. Unless you can go back in time and kill Shara, I'm not much of a Guardian anymore."

Delfini shook his head. "Seems she really did mess you up. My son did not disappoint in that observation. Lucky for you, Silvus and Rose asked me to come help." She held out a paw. "Come, we must take care of things."

The fire drake looked at her and to his mates. They nodded and Neala smiled. He reluctantly took the paw. Things seemed to blur, then his vision went dark.

He took a look at his surroundings. It was easy to recognize it was his home before Dragon's Claw fell. Everything was blurry, but he knew every inch of the house. He heard noises from his father's room, and he slowly poked his head through the door. Two dragons stared at each other.

The first was one he was uncomfortably familiar with, the turquoise dragoness that now controlled Warfang, Shara. What confused him though was her size. She was tiny, younger than even Neala. But her eyes still held the same sadistic gleam that he was familiar with.

The other took him a moment to process. He never knew this one, but instinct confirmed his suspicions. She was beautiful, a similar body to that of Kara, albeit older. Her dark blue scales added to her dark grey underbelly. Deep blue eyes told of a motherly determination to protect. Her belly was stretched round, showing that she was heavily gravid, on the verge of laying her egg. It couldn't be anyone other than Ravine Myclonis.

"Mom…?"

The dragoness ignored him. He looked at himself and found himself transparent. _She doesn't know I'm here. Is this in the past?_

"Hatchling, please go back to your room. I am nearing my laying time and I need the rest." The adult dragoness pleaded. She was nervous around the hatchling. Why, Rift did not understand.

Shara smirked. "Why would I do that? You clearly seem to be struggling with your pregnancy. Poor thing, you're about ready to pop and your mate has gone off on another mission for the Guardians."

Ravine snarled. "What is your obsession with Void? I know you aren't innocent like you play around him."

"Sigh, my mom and dad taught me to use any advantage I could to succeed. I thought I'd be able to use my magic to meld Void to my will. I know he had disgust for the darker actions of the Guardians, especially the way they had my parents murdered. I wanted to lull him into my control, maybe even have him as a mate once I'm of age, but it seems it can't be done. He's too in love with you." Shara spat, poison dripping from her fangs.

The blue dragoness smiled. "Apologies little one, but he already has a family. You can either stay as an older sister to my egg, or you are no longer welcome here. While I've been onto you during your entire stay, Void thinks highly of you."

Rift gulped. "Don't do it mom, she's not to be trusted."

Shara shrugged her shoulders. "Unfortunately for you, sow, I'm not one to happily give up what I want. If I can't have him, no one can."

Ravine struggled to her feet, turning her body to keep her belly defended. "I'm sorry we couldn't be family. Please leave."

The orange drake could feel what was about to happen. "Please don't mom!"

Shara lunged for the gravid dragoness' belly. Ravine braced, but fell right into the hatchling's trap. She jumped onto Ravine's neck and began slashing at her with full claws dripping with poison. Ravine roared and tried to buck the youngling off. She quickly tired out thanks to the egg swelling inside her.

The whelp continued her assault, clawing and biting into flesh as the adult collapsed. She grinned and hopped off, looking into the adult's eyes with pride. "I win."

Seeing the tears forming in his mother's eyes sent pain into Rift's heart. "No! Stop!" He tried to slash at Shara but went right through her. His eyes welled as he realized he couldn't stop it.

Ravine choked a sob and whispered a poem. It was one that Rift had heard from his father once on the day of the fall of Dragon's Claw. His own eyes watered.

_"Once more into the fray, _

_Into the last good fight I'll ever know. _

_Live and die on this day. _

_Live and die on this day."_

"Please don't kill her!"

Shara did not hear his plea. She walked over and slipped a poison claw under the gravid dragoness' throat. With a snarl, she dug the claw in and pulled, slitting Ravine's neck in the same way that she would to Zapras. The blue dragoness went limp. Ravine was gone.

Rift collapsed, helpless, ignoring the hatchling leaving as he mourned for his mother. He cried, his experience bringing back memories of losing Kara. He begged for that to be the end of it. He was unlucky.

An hour seemed to speed up when a set of loud wings announced the arrival of another dragon. The door opened, revealing Void. "I'm back darling, I got time…" The large drake's eyes widened in horror as he saw his mate's lifeless body on the ground.

Rift turned away as he heard the pained roars from his father, hearing his sobbing pleas to wake up. The orange drake clenched his eyes. Void was mourning very similar to himself with Kara's death. He couldn't watch.

His head felt cloudy before he realized he was in a different area, the library in which all the books and scrolls in Warfang were held. It was an area he had never seen, restricted to all but a few dragons. He noticed Void was there, removing a scroll from the shelf. Rift's eyes widened. The scroll for learning Supernova.

Void sighed as he stared at the scroll. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Ravine. But I swear, I will protect our son to the end." He opened the scroll and placed his paw on it, grunting as the power was absorbed.

Rift winced and closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling. A large burning sensation that slowly flowed up his arm and all around him, before bumping against his mind. His eyes shot open, noticing Void was gone. In fact, he stood in his father's place, his orange paw against the scroll.

He panicked, trying desperately to pull away. "No, let go. I don't want this again." He couldn't get free, feeling more heat flow within as he felt another entity latch onto his mind. He snarled as he felt the consuming power of Supernova once again, trying as it had years ago to overpower his mind. Just like then, he was just able to push it to the side as everything around him went black.

He slammed his paw on the ground in anger, upset that he had been forced to relearn the power that had been tormenting him for a decade. "Why couldn't they just let me have my peace?"


	22. The Fire Within

Rift snarled as he felt the power again attempt to take control. He felt the urge as he had for years to give in and let it detonate. It was excruciating for him. "Why would they make me regain this?"

"You need it save your family."

The voice he heard was one he knew well. But his attention was directed elsewhere when a scene formed around him. A city was in ruins. Corpses lined the streets and buildings lay crumbled into nothing. His heart quickened as he recognised it as Dragon's Claw. Which version of it was confirmed as he noticed the statue in the middle. Only the figure of Void was still present, with his being reduced to rubble.

"And we thought that would be difficult?" Shara laughed as she met up with two other dragons, Dark Rift and Carmine. "I honestly thought it would be a bigger fight."

Dark Rift smirked and dropped the body of the silver drake. "All it took was to eliminate his mate and he stopped fighting. The mighty Light Messenger, how disappointing. I apologise my Queen. I know you wanted him to track down his Guardian."

Rift stared dumbfounded at the discovery that his cousin had been killed so easily.

"Meh, we didn't leave enough civilians for an attempt to reform the Guardians. The Dragon Realms are mine." The turquoise dragoness smiled proudly. "Carmine, how did things go with Sithris?"

The red drake bowed. "I'm proud to announce that his head is now on a spear. Little guy was frozen in fear when Riften here killed Silvus, so it was easy." He held out a pair of goggles and melted them with a fire breath.

Rift trembled in pain, Silvus was a horrible shock, but losing his mate, that struck a familiar nerve.

The mad queen giggled. "Not bad, the hatchling was quick to fall, and the Wind Guardian simply gave up. She's now in dark crystal restraints. I give her to you Commander. Use her like the wretch she is"

The orange drake's anger rose to a boiling point. He wanted to kill them. He would destroy them. He lunged, trying to land deadly strikes, only for faze right through them. He roared in rage and helplessness, collapsing in defeat. He clutched his head with his paws and screamed at the sky. "I can't take this! If you want me to fight, I'll fight!"

The scenery faded away, replaced with a blurry snow area. Rift panted and looked around, realizing what the area was. Dante's Freezer, an ice island where he had nearly blown himself up, got impaled in the chest by multiple dragons, and died. He released a small growl at his current location.

"You've come a very long way."

Rift's head swiveled around, eyes locking with a pair of amber orbs. His eyes widened. The dragon before him was much larger, the same size as his late Guardian companions, but slightly shorter. The drake had deep red scales covering his massive muscles, and yellow adorning his chest, wings and swept back horns. The elder smirked.

"But you have much more to go, my son."

The orange drake smiled and clung to the older dragon. A large wing lowered around him and hugged tightly. Rift relaxed, enjoying the comfort of the drake that raised him. "I missed you dad…"

Void rumbled softly and bowed. "I missed you too Rift. Had I known the things I know now back before Dragon's Claw fell, I would not have done what I did. I'm sorry for that. I'm just glad you found your own path."

Rift looked at the ground. "I failed so many times. I killed so many, let Kara and Zapras die, let the Guardians fall, submitted to Shara, and almost killed Silvus and Sithy."

"Son, you were always going to have massive struggles." Void sighed. "You control it better, but you have my temper, and your mother's drive. You helped defeat the Purple Dragon of Legend. You became the Guardian of Fire, brought Kara back from the grave, found two mates, and had a beautiful daughter. You've had amazing accomplishments, but they will always be balanced by hardships and defeats."

Void sat down on his haunches. "You've always turned things around when things got bad. What you saw were the past and a future if you do not help them."

The orange drake snarled softly. "Shara said she knew mom. That's how, she killed her, a weakened and gravid dragoness just trying to protect her egg…"

The red drake nodded. "And I let her in. That's why I could never tell you the full story. I wanted to off myself so many times, but I had a reason to live." He poked a claw at Rift's side, drawing a small "eep!" from the youth.

Rift looked up at him. "Why did you make me learn Supernova again? I was finally free from it."

"You need it." Void admitted. "You and I never learned to control it. It's such an overwhelming power that all we could really do was to push it down. Unfortunately Shara used that to her advantage and infused it with dark magic, so it controlled you. It's time you learned to control it."

The orange drake blinked. "How do I go about that? I'm struggling as is now to keep it from taking over." His mind trailed back years ago, when he first met Alex and Cynder. _This fucking, power, is more of a fucking curse! _

Void smirked. "You have the ability. When you got revenge on Pyrite for Kara's death, and when you fought Silvus for your guardian trial. You were able to harness that power."

Rift's maw gaped in understanding. "How do I master it then? I need to know dad."

**Recommended Song: Rascal Flatts- Stand**

The red dragon's eyes softened. "Pain son… Pain." He didn't give his son a chance to process his words as his paw connected to his face, knocking Rift to the floor. "Everyone is going to die unless you let go."

Rift winced as he struggled to his paws. For a spirit, Void hit harder than anyone ever had. He gasped as his father walked up to him and slammed his head to the ground, putting more and more pressure on his skull. The orange drake screamed in pain.

"Sithris is going to die by your dark half's tail blade. His last thought will be about his mate letting him suffer and die." Void snarled harsh truths. "Kara is going to be restrained and used as Carmine's pleasure toy, just like the apes did before they killed her."

The orange drake found the strength to force Void off. He growled and lunged, only for Void's tail to wrap around his neck and squeeze. He gagged for air as his throat was closed.

Void looked him in the eyes. "Silvus will be forced to watch his mate and unborn child be dissected alive while Neala is consumed by Shara's dark magic. Do you want that?"

Rift lashed at the tail, finding that everything bounced. His mind started to shut down from the lack of oxygen.

"Let it go son. Or else everything you care for will die."

The orange dragon did. Eyes shot open as a surge of strength flowed through him, easily breaking out of Void's hold. His body began to glow, getting brighter and brighter.

Void gulped. "Now think about what you're fighting for. Without you, they're all gone. Force Supernova into your control."

Rift snarled as two forces collided in his mind. Supernova was trying to detonate, while Rift tried to defeat it. He shook his head and staggered around, realising his mind was slipping. "I'm losing it!"

An image flashed through his head. It was six years ago. He, Sithris, and Kara being curled together and staring in love and pride as they looked upon their newly hatched daughter. That was the happiest moment of his life, one that would be ruined if he didn't win.

With renewed vigor, Rift's mind pushed his all at Supernova, slowly engulfing it as he forced it into his control. His mind felt expanded, and his body felt re-energized. Then the power hit him.

Rift roared in an overwhelming mix of victory and power. His muscles bulked back up and his eyes changed to a mix of different oranges, flickering like flames. The shattered horns on his head began to grow, regaining their old length. Licks of blue flames flowed around him. With a final roar, a massive stream of blue fire flowed from his maw.

With a pant, the orange dragon looked to his father with a confidence he had lost long ago. "I won't let them die."

Void smiled proudly. "I told you you always follow through. You've always made me proud son, and I know you'll continue to do so."

Rift closed his eyes as the flames faded away and his eyes became blue again. He sighed in exhaustion. "Thank you dad, I needed that push."

The large drake smiled. "There's no fighting allowed here, but Delfini made an exception for her brother." He winked and smiled as another dragon walked up behind Rift. "I think it's time you met someone son."

The orange drake tilted his head before spinning around. His maw gaped as he saw his mother for the first time in person. He couldn't stop a few getaway tears.

Ravine gave him the warmest smile. "My baby is all grown up." She looked at Void. "He looks so much like you."

The male drake chuckled. "He looks like us. He has your muzzle and eyes." He blinked as he noticed the cloth around his son's neck and smiled. "And your blanket."

The shadow dragoness giggled, spinning the fabric around so that the majority hung over his chest. "There, it looks perfect on you."

Rift said nothing, leaning against her and taking in his mother's love. Void joined in, giving their son the family embrace he had never had. Rift smiled and looked at them. "I'm happy you two were reunited."

Ravine chuckled. "Well your dad was too stubborn. Like father like son I guess."

A figure slowly faded in as Delfini hung her head. "I'm sorry, but time is up. Rift, I need you to come with me."

The orange drake whined and looked to his parents. "Is there any way I can see you again." His eyes were moist. "I don't want to go yet."

The shadow dragoness licked his cheek and smiled at Void. "Of course. Have Silvus and Delfini set it up. We'd like to meet our granddaughter."

Rift smiled and nodded, giving both big hugs. "I love you too." The parents smiled back. "We love you too."

* * *

All eyes were on Rift as he and Delfini returned back to the Ancestor's Rise. He immediately gave Sithris and Kara a passionate kiss. He gave Neala a kiss on the cheek, and Silvus a big hug.

He said nothing as he stepped up to the Fire Orb. He placed a paw on it, the orb once again becoming a bright orange. His new control over Supernova kicked in, smirking at his family with new confidence.


	23. Calm Before the Storm

"How many?" Shara frowned with disappointment. She glared at Carmine as he gave her the morning report.

The large red drake looked at the dark orange male sitting with his queen. He winced as he sighed. "Two-thirds of the dragons and three-quarters of the moles have left."

The turquoise Queen sighed. "And how are my armies? I want to start preparing my invasions. There are still several Guardians to finish off…" She looked over at Dark Rift, watching as he clenched a dark crystal to keep from fading from existence. "And one to fix my mate."

Carmine gulped nervously. "We lost a large number of apes in the attack on New Schatten all those weeks ago, and I have heard reports the rest are too terrified of someone…" He glared at the orange dragon. "But, we still have several hundred of them, former troops of Pyrite. The Panthers are at full force, and we are trying to arm them as fast as possible. The cheetahs are out and are demanding Hunter's release. Wyverns are still around but they took a hit from resistance fighters. And the Dread Wings are grouped together to try and find Dragon's Claw."

The Queen simply nodded and pointed at Dark Rift. He sighed and stood up, walking to Carmine and slapping him with his tail. Shara snarled at the large drake. "For a former Guardian, Carmine, how could you be such an idiot when it comes to our military. You get every able-bodied soldier back here so we can account for everyone. Then you may resume searching the city."

A portal swirled open as Silvus stepped out, watching as Carmine stood in an attack pose. Shara and Dark Rift watched him closely as the silver drake walked up to them.

Dark Rift smirked as he saw the still bandaged wing of the light messenger. "Lookin good cousin, but I think it would be better if we just removed the wing altogether. You know, even it out?"

Silvus rolled his eyes. "One, you are not my cousin. You are the combination of evil and destruction. And two, I would prefer you not remove my wing. Breaking it was plenty. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to talk with Shara instead of some ghost farce."

Dark Rift's eye twitched. Silvus smirked and looked at the Queen. "Shara, while you may have royal blood, your murder spree against the Guardians, attack on New Schatten, and the torture of my REAL cousin show you are unfit to lead. I give you this one chance to surrender or we will have no choice but to take the city by force."

The Queen of Warfang laughed in amusement. "Surrender to a bunch of whelps? To you? Don't get me wrong Messenger, I knew you were cute as is, but now that I know you have humour, I'm almost sad I want to remove every scale from your flesh."

Silvus bowed. "Then I'm afraid to disappoint you. I've had plenty of things removed from my body, horns, claw and wing of course, and I have to say I'm not fond of it. So I'm afraid I cannot let you do that."

Shara chuckled. "Well then I must say no to the offer of surrender. If you tell us where Dragon's Claw is, I'm sure we can settle this matter the way we should, that being with you giving me the location of the remaining Guardians."

The Messenger of Light shook his head and slowly turned away. "Then I'm afraid we'll have to bring this Palace to rubble. We'll be here tomorrow at noon. Please don't make us fight, but we will if we must. "He began walking away, reaching into his satchel. A metal clang resounded in the Palace as he dropped a large helmet with a spike at the top." Oh yeah, no point in calling your Dread Wings. Rift personally took them out. Take care now."

A portal enveloped the silver drake and vanished, the only hint of his visit being the large helmet on the ground. Carmine stared in horror while Dark Rift looked at the Queen. Shara smirked and looked back. "I think I know how to make you whole again."

* * *

Silvus entered the city of Dragon's Claw with a strange feeling of excitement. He stopped and looked down at his trembling paws. _Am I really that pleased with sticking it to them, or…_

"Silvus!" Kara ran excitedly up to him. The Wind Guardian tried to slow down, but a paw slipped and she tumbled right into the messenger. She jumped up quickly and wagged as he stood. "I've got some great news!"

The ice drake blinked and tilted his head. "What is this great news you speak of Kara? I've got some news as well."

The white dragoness smiled softly. "You're a dad!"

Silvus stared at her for a moment as the news processed in his mind. With a gasp, he sprinted as fast as he could, arriving at the house minutes later. He flung the door open, seeing the happy faces of Rift, Sithris, and Neala.

Rift was silent but nodded his head in the direction of his and Kardia's room. The silver dragon gave a small smile of appreciation and stepped to the door. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening it. What he saw made his heart leap for joy.

Laying curled up on his bed, his mate. He hadn't seen Kardia looking so peaceful in many months. There was almost an aura of affection emanating from her. A small cough from the messenger finally awoke the sleeping dragoness. She smiled, motioning him over. He cautiously approached.

Once he was right next to her, Kardia lifted a wing, showing an egg of deep blue. Light reflected off of it, almost saying that this egg would be the most valuable thing he would ever have. He and Kardia had added one more into their family.

Silvus didn't bother hiding the tears of joy as he curled up with his mate and egg. They were one.

* * *

Shara starred from her throne in curiosity as a group of moles continued working on a large slab of marble. She smirked, knowing that before the battle tomorrow, her mark would be left on the Realms for generations to come. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of worry though. While Dark Rift was just a combination of supernova and dark magic, he had plenty of energy to be fully sentient, with everything working. That should have included reproduction, but she was still without an egg.

Dark Rift nuzzled against her. "Come now my Queen, let us enjoy this night together. I have a warm bath waiting for you."

The turquoise dragoness looked at the ground. _Maybe my mate needs to combine again with Rift? _Dark magic could be tricky at times, even for the masters.

Shara smiled back at her mate. "Yes, let us enjoy our night. Come tomorrow, we will be quite busy celebrating our victory."

* * *

Neala yowled softly and snuggled under her blankets, smiling as her parents each gave her a kiss. She felt a bit nervous, knowing tomorrow that the fate of her new home and likely herself, rested on her parents and Uncle Silvus. "Please promise me that you'll come back."

The orange drake in the middle nodded. "I promise you that I will make sure we all come home. I was taken away from you once before, I won't let it happen again."

Sithris leaned over and placed his goggles on her head. "You keep these safe for me, okay my little tinkerer?"

The young dragoness giggled and nodded quickly. She looked at Kara. "Mommy, please kick that mean lady's butt for killing Uncle Zappy."

Kara chuckled softly and nodded. "If I run into her, you can bet Mama is going to set her straight." She chuckled to herself. _Though, considering I have Rift and Sithy, I don't think I'm one for setting things straight._ "Now we're depending on you to protect Aunt Kardia and her egg, alright? We'll make sure to finish things for good."

Neala nodded in understanding as her little eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Outside, Silvus motioned them around the table. He rubbed his neck and sighed. Everyone able to fight has volunteered. "You three will go there first. Get them all charging, and…" He handed Sithris a crystal." Call me. I'll teleport over. What are your guy's plans?"

Kara looked at her two mates and sighed. "I'll stay with you on the front line Silvus. The resistance could really benefit from having a Guardian with them."

Rift licked her cheek softly and looked at his cousin. "Shara and likely evil me will be in the Palace. I'll go after them."

Sithris' tail wrapped tightly around Rift's. "And I'M sticking with him." He glared at his mate's shock. "No, I'm not losing you again. Besides, someone needs to help even the odds."

Rift sighed in defeat, paw rubbing the bandana around his neck. "I should argue, but I rather you be with me in case Shara tries anything. You win this time. Just try and move out of the way this time. I rather not get impaled again."

Silvus shook himself. "It's been rough these many months." He hung his head." We… especially I, have made many mistakes. We've lost friends and family. Zapras had a long life ahead of him. We'll make sure to get them back for that. But for now, we rest. We have a long day tomorrow." With that, the silver drake left, joining Kardia and their egg in a deep slumber.

Sithris quickly ran into their room and came back with a gold ring. "It took a few days, but I figured you could go for a new ring since Shara destroyed the old one. It's good to have my pest back."

Rift smiled softly and let his two mates slide it to the base of his tail, sighing as their paws began roaming elsewhere. "Thank you two, but I still can't. Not while she's still haunting my dreams."

Kara and Sithris both nodded in understanding, leading the orange drake into the bedroom. Once he was curled up, they wrapped around him in comfort. Rift smiled slightly and looked at them.

"Malrak, yth re ir, Sithris vur Kara."


	24. The Battle for Warfang

The morning sun came faster than everyone had hoped. The four dragons quietly walked out of the house, arriving moments later at an unmarked building. A heavily armored mole guarding the front nodded at them, allowing access inside.

Hundreds of tables filled the building, armor laying on each one. Rift pointed at the tables furthest from the entrance. "Everyone has their own armor. Ours are this way."

Silvus smiled as they arrived at their section, rubbing the helmet of his old Messenger armor. It was his reward for becoming the Messenger of Light, and it had held well for him through the years. He rubbed at the two symbols engraved on it; family, and duty. His thoughts flashed back to its first engraving, shortly after he lost his horns, and when his cousin was still a child.

* * *

**Seventeen Years Ago, Old Dragon's Claw**

"You're a Messenger now?" Rift asked and I nodded. "Where are the symbols?"

"I don't have any yet." I said, taking off the helmet and placing it in front of the fire drake.

"Will you do the honors?" I asked.

He stared down at the helmet and held up one claw which began to glow orange. "What should I put?"

"Whatever you want."

Rift thought for a moment before proceeding to engrave a symbol. Once he was finished, he turned the helmet so I could see what he put. Neatly and much better looking than the first time he did this. It was in the center of the helmet, the symbol for family.

"Thank you." I said, taking the helmet from him at setting it down next to my satchel. "Well guys, thank you for everything." Rift got off the table to give me a hug that I gladly returned.

"Goodbye cousin… good luck." He said before pulling away. I gave a slight nod at that.

"Goodbye Rift."

* * *

**Present Day**

Silvus shook himself out of the memory, slowly attaching each piece of armor. Once he was satisfied, he reached for his helmet, only for it to be snatched from him by the orange drake.

Rift said nothing, using a claw to make another engraving, positioning it just under the other two. Silvus watched in awe as his cousin neatly finished the symbol and handing it back to him. Rift smiled softly. "You may not be officially a Guardian, but you are the most capable dragon I know."

The ice drake looked down at the helmet. The symbol looked as if it had been made by a professional; Leader. He pulled Rift into a tight hug. "Thank you cousin. I will not disappoint."

Smiling, Rift gave a knowing nod, turning to help his mates. He and Sithris started with Kara. The sky blue metal was slim and agile, perfect for her skills as Wind Guardian. She grinned smugly at her mates and chuckled. "When this is over, we're taking a vacation."

Both males rolled their eyes and Rift pulled Sithris into a deep kiss. "I had something special made for you." He grabbed a cloth covering a table and pulled it away.

Sithris stared in awe at his new armor. A thin bronze optimized for his own agility, each piece being adorned with cogs, the centers filled with lapis lazuli. A pair of goggles was forged into the helmet, and for the tip of his tail, a spear. He eagerly got into each piece, failing to resist a small squeal and wiggle of approval. "I am Sithy! Master of Tinkering, and lover of cogs and blue glowy things!"

Rift looked at the last table. He reluctantly began placing on his own armor, orange with silver trim. He would have preferred to go without, but he decided another implement wouldn't be good for his health. It was by far the heaviest, the chest plate specifically designed to ensure his old wounds would be protected. The helmet was colored inversely, silver with orange trim. In the center of the forehead, in place of a symbol, sat a deep red-orange spessartite garnet, representing his status as Fire Guardian.

Kara and Sithris both stood on either side of him and smirked. The black drake whistled at him, while Kara grinned. "Looking good, maybe you should wear that more often."

Rift blushed slightly. "Seeing as I'm already brightly colored, I figured I might as well play to my strengths, by being blatantly visible from miles away."

The group turned to look over at the entrance, finding the resistance beginning to arrive for their own armor. Silvus turned to Rift. "I guess it's time for you to start heading. Remember, have Sithy use that crystal once you three have grouped up Shara's army. Then I'll go and get some extra backup."

The orange drake nodded and gave his cousin one last hug, then motioning his mate's to follow him. They walked beside him, and once they passed the city line, lifted their wings and flew off.

* * *

The Queen of Warfang sat excitedly at her throne as a mole began uncovering the slab of marble that she stared at. Dark Rift was at her side, licking his lips in anticipation. The mole was silent, finally pulling down the cloth with a tug.

The statue was glorious. Pure white and showing a perfect depiction of the queen in a regal sitting position, one paw held up to bare the sharp claws at the end. With an approving nod from said Queen, the dark fire drake launched many fireballs at the statues of Shara's predecessors. They crumbled into nothing.

"It is perfect." Shara grinned. "Let it be known that I am the true Queen of Warfang, and eventually, all of the Realms."

Dark Rift smiled in agreement and kissed her cheek. "The Resistance should be here shortly. Why don't we get you cleaned up. You should be shining like the star you are when you announce your victory."

Shara waved the drake off. "I'll be there shortly." Once she was sure he was gone, she walked to a different room, the medical bay. She found a mole looking over some papers and nervously approached.

"Oh, Ancestors!" The mole quickly bowed. "My apologies my Queen. I was just getting ready to look for you."

The turquoise dragoness stopped him. "To the chase doctor, what is wrong with me? Why can't I get gravid?"

The mole shook his head respectfully. "Queen Shara, there is nothing wrong with you. If you had been with any other drake, you would have easily carried their egg."

"Any other drake, Riften is the problem?" Shara stared in shock. "But even when both of them were one, I could not bear his egg. What am I missing?"

"He cannot provide you with an egg. He seems to have been genetically altered to only produce halves of DNA strains." The doctor looked at her in sorrow.

The turquoise dragoness snarled loudly, anger overcoming her. "Of Course! He and those two had a child. That explains why that hatchling has her element and appearance. Riften requires them to make it happen!" She yelled in rage, slamming her tail accurately into the skull of the mole, killing him instantly.

She looked at the ground and growled. "They will pay for this, dearly."

* * *

The gates of Warfang were wide open for the trio, a smug sign of confidence of a city under corrupt control. The three exchanged nods before walking through. In front of them, hundreds of troops watched patiently. Panthers, Wyverns, and the dragons loyal to Shara. At the front, Carmine.

"You're finally here!" The red drake spat. "This is the day I've long been waiting for. Today, your…is it just the three of you?"

Sithris smirked, pulling from his satchel a small white crystal, holding it tightly. "Nope, Silvus just needed a way here without flying."

A portal began forming behind him, growing larger and larger until Silvus, and the majority of Dragon's Claw's population, armored and ready for combat. The silver drake moved beside the trio and smiled. "I'm gonna go get our secret weapon. Sithy, are you sure it will work?"

The electric dragon grinned proudly. "Of course. I am the Great Master of Tinkering. When they see what we have, the streets will need to be cleaned of fecal matter."

Silvus grimaced at the image in his head. "Pleasant. Well, I leave you guys to hold the line. I'll be back soon." With a flash, the portal enveloped him again, leaving the three mates and their rebellion, against Carmine and his army.

**Recommended Song: Breaking Benjamin- Blow Me Away**

The orange drake looked at the rebellion and took a small breath, facing them with a confident grin. "Citizens of Dragon's Claw. For many of you, Warfang was your home. Where many were born, where your Ancestors and children were born. Others found it home after the War with Malefor. I reluctantly ask that you fight one more. Queen Shara has maliciously murdered many of ours and other kin. She tried to kill an innocent hatchling in front of all the Guardians that would fall under her blood lust. She attacked New Schatten after enslaving me in an attempt to wipe it from the Realms. She will not stop until all of the Realm is hers, and anyone posing a risk is rid of. Let us ensure we stop this before it is too late. We are here to defend the Realms!"

The resistance roared loudly, bringing a smirk from the Wind Guardian. She and Sithris both joined Rift and rallying the troops. "Who's with us?"

Carmine snarled as the opposing force cheered. The red drake roared loudly to his army. "ATTACK! Leave none standing!"

In one moment, the two armies clashed, chaos being unleashed as numbers quickly dropped. Kara spun barely out of reach of a panther's spear, quickly launching at him and slicing his throat. Sithris dodged and weaved, using his agility to safely trip enemies for his allies to take them out. Rift clashed with a large wyvern, grunting as it overpowered him, just as the one from many years ago. Just the same, he clamped on its neck and burned its throat to nothing.

Strangely enough, Shara's dragons stayed back, refusing to fight. Carmine did the same.

Kara helped as one panther's mace pierced her armor, slamming into her shoulder and knocking her down. The feline prepared another attack before Sithris caught him from behind, his tail spear quickly stabbing through the heart before the black drake continued to more cats. The white dragoness smirked. "Not gonna help a lady up, eh. Guess two can play at that game." She jumped to his side, both downing panthers as a unit, keeping each other safe.

A break in their assault came as two moles managed to sneak up and stab the dragons, one in Sithris' rump, and one into Kara's shoulder. A few of their fellow dragons came in and covered them, allowing the mates to heal with crystals. They again resumed their assault.

Carmine smirked when to his joy, hundreds of remaining apes flanked the resistance from behind, their brutal nature attacking the dragons with all their ferocity. He finally gave the order for his dragons to attack, grinning as his most hated enemy started to breach the war zone.

Rift hacked and clawed as he passed by each creature, wincing as felt each blow back-bounced from his armor. He looked up in shock as the opposing dragons charged, a large drake successfully tripping him over. He yelped in pain as the large group trampled over him, dislocating one shoulder in the process.

He slowly pushed himself up when a red scaled knee slammed up to his jaw, dazing him, and knocking his helmet from reach. He tried to claw as the same paw clamped onto the back of his head tightly, slamming his face into the ground.

"I'll make sure this time that you won't have a skull to grow your horns back!" Carmine sneered, pummelling the smaller drake with his full strength. He gasped as he saw something in the sky.

Sithris grunted as he slayed another wyvern, panting slightly as the large number of foes. He whimpered as a feeling twisted in his gut. The black drake looked to Kara. "Rift's in trouble."

Kara nodded. "You go, I'll hold the line." She watched her mate run off and she sniffed the air. "It's starting to smell stormy."

The electric drake grinned as the scent hit him too. "Perfect." He found Carmine staring at the sky as the sound of thunder boomed. I guess he never forgot about when he attacked me. The agile drake snuck begin Carmine and released a medium jolt to the large drake, temporarily paralysing him. He frowned as he ran to Rift. "This is gonna hurt hon."

"What the- AHH FIND ME IN THE ALPS!" The fire drake screamed loudly as his mate popped his shoulder back into place. With help getting up, he looked at his mate.

"Maybe later hon." He cooed softly as the scent grew, rain beginning to pour over the city. He grinned at his mate. "Excuse me a moment." With a flap, he took to the sky, gaining altitude.

Rift grinned. "I pity them." He rejoined the fight, engaging with another drake.

Sithris finally came to a halt high in the air. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I know you haven't done this in years, but please do refrain from giving out on me, my body." He flipped onto his back and closed his eyes, letting himself drop.

With a yell, he stretched his wings out, coming to a halt as a bolt of lightning struck. He grunted, then gasping as multiple other bolts hit him as well. His eyes and wing membrane glowed bright blue, arcs of electricity flowing around him. Small spikes formed down his spine, turning from black to blue at the extra charges. Unlike his previous time doing this where his black scales seemed to glow, they were now practically blinding, the electricity vibrating them to create a loud humming noise.

A hollow roar left his maw and strengthened as it hit the ground, waves of electricity launching at a group of panthers now surrounding Rift, blowing holes through their chest with his high voltage. He turned to another group attacking Kara, paralysing them as well. He finally landed, fighting multiple wyverns with a gusto that Rift had never seen from his mate.

An hour passed and Sithris returned to his normal self, collapsing from exhaustion. Rift yelped and dashed to him, blocking a spear from hitting his downed mate, growling as it dug into his tail. The resistance was starting to falter, more dragons falling than the army had.

Kara joined her mates, helping Rift fend off attackers as they realized they were out of gems. More and more troops closed in on them, spears and daggers starting to hit their mark through exposed gaps in their armor. The trio beginning to fear the worst.

On two sides, troops were being knocked down as the others were electrocuted to a lethal point. A green earth dragon pushed up to the trio and smirked. "What'd we miss?"

Rift grinned in relief. "Good to see you Tygor." Two dragonesses finished clearing their opponents and joined them, one giving Kara a tight hug. The fire drake bowed gently. "Mera, Ferossa, welcome back."

Sithris finally pulled himself up and chuckled. "And you guys were worried that it wouldn't work. Well shame on you for doubting the Great Tinkering Master!"

Tygor looked to Ferossa and Mera. "We better help, let's go." He stopped and gave a small smile to Rift. "Earth was great by the way. They have these things called PopTarts, really good. I left one for you with Rose."

Rift chuckled. "I'll trust you on that. You be safe, and kick some ass."

Two roars in the distance stopped the fighting altogether. A purple and a black speck in the sky were approaching, bringing cheers from the resistance, and gasps of horror from the army. Spyro and Cynder quickly landed in attack poses, joining together to take down the apes with powerful Convexity beams.

A portal opened as Silvus joined the three mates. "Sorry it took so long, had to explain to those five what happened."

Rift smiled and hugged his cousin. "Just in the nick of time. Thank you."

Silvus nodded and motioned Kara to his side. "We'll take it from here. You and Sithy better get to Dark Rift and Shara."


	25. End of the Line

**A/N:** Last chapter will be out in a few days.

* * *

The Palace doors crumbled open from the shoulder bash of the orange dragon. He winced in pain, remembering that just a while ago, it was reset back into place after being dislocated. He rolled it a few times, ensuring it was still in place.

"Really? I do ask hon that you refrain from doing that again. I don't care to set it back in after you already injured it." Sithris chuckled at his side. "It does make me wonder how you survived alone for a year."

Rift shrugged and looked around for Shara, to no avail. "I think the key was trying not to survive that year. The moment I changed my mind, I got a hole in the chest."

The black drake lowered his head. "All because I froze. Just don't die this time. I really can't go through losing you again."

They watched momentarily at the large marble statue of Shara, one paw outstretched with claws bared to display her ruthlessness. Rift nuzzled him gently. "We'll try upstairs in her room. From what I remember while under her control, we spent quite a bit of time there." He shivered, feeling horrible about the things he had done under the Queen's influence.

Sithris kissed his lips softly. "That's in the past hon. I'll deal with Shara, you make sure evil you doesn't cook me."

They slowly stepped up the stairs and found a large door, marking their destination. Rift looked to his mate, taking a breath before both pushed the doors open. The orange drake shivered as he saw the room he had been corrupted in.

It was massive, occupying a large chunk of the upstairs level of the Palace. A navy blue coated the walls and the floor was covered in dark red stone. The far end lay a large bed, covered in turquoise and burnt orange. Large enough to fit multiple of the older late Guardians.

Rift growled at the bedding, holding back his desire to torch it and the whole Palace. He began to worry at the emptiness of the room, looking to his mate. "We need to get out of here."

Sithris ran to the doorway and motioned the orange drake over, only for another drake to slam into him, through the door and into the hallway. Rift yelped and dashed for him, only for the doors to shut, revealing the Queen.

"We have some catching up to do."

* * *

Sithris yelped in pain as he was forced to the ground. His sight locked onto the dark version of his mate, no doubt intending to make quick work of him. He flailed as the evil drake repeatedly slammed his paw on him, making quick work of his thin armor. The insets of lapis lazuli shattering into pieces as the armor deformed like crushed aluminium. With a desperate thrust, he pierced the drake's wing membrane with his spear tail.

Dark Rift snarled in pain and slammed his fist into his victim's head, knocking away the helmet. He smirked and stepped off. "It seems your previous victory was just a farce. I must say I'm disappointed."

The electric dragon winced and rubbed his jaw, forcing himself up to scowl at the dark orange male. "I'd prefer not to show that part of me, thank you very much. He tends to be less forgiving." He looked at the male, seeing a large gash in his chest. "You're lucky to have survived. Had he swung again, you would have been dead. I do have to thank you for stopping him though, for in a sense, you returned my pest to me."

The fire drake growled, tail flicking in irritation. "Don't get used to it. You'll be dead, and his body will be mine again." With a roar, he charged at the black dragon."

* * *

The turquoise dragoness whistled in approval as she walked around the nervous drake. "You look even better than when I first met you Rift. Your muscles seem even more defined. Your horns have grown back, impressive. And that scar, it suits you. Gives off the strong Fire Guardian vibe. You look so much like your father."

Rift growled softly, lifting a paw to his eye, feeling where Carmine has purposely torn at it. "Let me out Shara, I need to save my mate."

The dragoness laughed aloud, silently manipulating her magic into the mind of the drake. "Save your mate, but I'm right here. Surely you didn't forget the months of time we spent together."

The fire drake whimpered. "You mean when you lied and corrupted me? Sent me out to kill my family? What about those innocent people you had me murder?" _Why can't I move?_

Shara smiled at him. "Ah yes, I simply did it for the greater good. Guardians were never meant to be in a position of power, they simply guarded dragon eggs. They became too engrossed in politics, so it was necessary to deal with that. Those people in New Schatten, and that dragoness you killed in the dungeon, they wanted to keep the old way alive. I simply did it for the future of our species."

Rift snorted. "We have most of the Realms at war Shara. Yes, the old way was in need of changes, but murdering all those people wasn't the way."

The Queen shook her head softly. "This is the only way. Now you can either submit to me, or I will take you back by force, and Sithris will die."

The fire drake snarled. "Like you would keep your word, just like last time. I should tear out your vocal chords so you can't lie anymore."

"Oh, I'm serious!" Shara pleaded. "I know about yours and his… alterations, how three dragons created a child. I very much want your egg, so I'm willing to strike an agreement for him to serve me as well. If not, well I guess there are other drakes."

Rift gritted his teeth. "You touch him and I'll personally ensure that your head is removed from the body." _Please, move dammit!_

The Queen laughed. "Then please do." She smirked as Rift continued to stay still. "Still nothing. Are you scared of me drake?" She walked around him like a predator stalked its prey. "Or maybe…" She swiped her tail under, tripping Rift onto his back. "You want a reminder of your Queen's abilities."

She snaked her muzzle up to his neck, clamping hard in dominance. Satisfaction filled her brain at her victory as Rift whimpered weakly. She whispered in his ear. "Let's get this armor off."

* * *

"Keep it up everyone!" Silvus shouted as he blocked a spear, curling his tail around it to pull his attacker to him, slashing through the panther's chest in one swipe. He looked over at Kara, watching as she weaved around with grace, dodging attacks and accurately retaliating with her own. His distraction was a perfect opening.

"RAGGGGGH!"

Silvus screamed in pain as a tailspade lodged partially into his broken wing. He collapsed from the sudden shock and forced his eyes open. Carmine grinned evilly as he looked down on the Light Messenger.

"I have a score to settle with you dragon. You conspired with the orange runt to overthrow me as Fire Guardian, then froze me solid. I'm going to take that wing before I burn you to ash." The red drake grinned.

Silvus whimpered in pain, chuckling as he looked up at Carmine. "I wish you luck with that." He motioned behind the large drake.

Carmine gulped as he turned around, finding both Spyro and Cynder growling. With a small breath, both released a beam of Convexity, hitting the red dragon in the center of the chest and launching him through a building.

Spyro smiled and helped up the silver drake. "I still owe you one for forgiving Cynder. We're starting to push them back."

Silvus grinned and nodded. "Nice. Start cutting them off. The less casualties now, the better."

* * *

Sithris dodged a quick tail swipe, ducking under it to headbutt Dark Rift to the ground. He had been forced to abandon the remains of his armor, taking extra care to protect his vulnerable hide. He clamped his maw on the dark drake's paw, shaking it in an attempt to cause extra damage. He yelped as the blood burned his mouth, allowing the fire drake to take control.

Sithris groaned when a heavy tail slam connected to his belly. He tried to shake himself off as another struck his throat. He gasped for air and his vision fogged.

Dark Rift sneered and slammed his head into the defenceless dragon's chest, knocking him down, putting a heavy paw on his head. He smiled as he watched the drake yelp and try to flail about. A whispered traveled from his maw. "At this point, my Queen is definitely regaining her hold on your precious dragon. We shall be one again, and you will be but a stain on this floor."

The black drake opened his maw just wide enough to release a bolt of lightning, flinging the dark orange male off of him. He winced, one eye shut as the other began turning red. He clenched both eyes, shaking his head to regain control, overcoming his Warp just as a tail spade lodged in his neck.

The pain was excruciating, forcing a loud screech from the drake as he collapsed from the shock. He had never felt physical pain so intense. He could feel every bit of pain, yet felt distant from his body. Right then, he heard a roar.

* * *

Rift shivered as his other shoulder plate was removed, watching with grey eyes as his Queen nipped at his muscles. He didn't know why he was here, just that he was Shara's center of attention. He smirked slightly, licking her face as she moved to his chest.

"My strong drake, once both sides of you are one again, nothing will stop us." She grinned as she reached up his neck and unbuckled the top strap. "We will make the Realms see the light under my rule." She unstrapped the buckle to the lower part of the armor, grunting in surprise as she realized the weight of it. She blinked at what lay underneath.

Rift watched the dragoness in curiosity as she stared at the blue bandanna around his neck. He didn't know why it was there, only that it had some important meaning. "My Queen, I-I'm not sure what that is."

Shara shrugged. "Then it is of no use to us. Why don't we remove that silly thing."

Rift yelped as she reached for it, quickly backing away. "I don't think that's a good idea. It seems important."

The turquoise dragoness sighed and rolled her eyes, ignoring the drake's request. "Don't be silly, it's just a rag." She gripped it.

Eyes quickly flashed to blue as memories flashed in the drake's mind, remembering all the Queen had done. "I SAID NO!" He roared and slammed her head to the ground, snarling as he realized she'd had him again.

Shara yelled in rage as she looked at the drake with angry eyes. "If that's how you want to play it, I'll take you by FORCE!" She screamed as she launched at Rift, claws dripping with poison. She tried to swipe, but the enraged drake pinned her down.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY!" Rift slammed his head into the Queen's own. "Zapras did nothing wrong, he didn't even fight." again, head connected head. "You even manipulated me and turned me against everyone I care for." He went for another headbutt, but snarled as poison claws struck his face.

He didn't give her time to act again, as he clamped hard on her leg and flung her through the bed. He stalked toward her, intent to finish off the now injured Queen for good when a loud screech filled his ears.

He stopped for a quick moment as he realized the source of the noise. His pupils shrank as he launched at the door, splintering it to nothing as he roared. His evil counterpart had no time to react as horns slammed into him, launching the dark drake off of Sithris.

The electric dragon cried at the sudden removal of the spade and clung tightly to Rift. "I thought I lost you again."

Rift licked his mate's cheek. "I'm so sorry, you almost did." He frowned as he inspected the wound. "I'm gonna need to cauterise it hon. You'll bleed out."

Sithris watched as Rift heated his tail spade and whimpered. "Please make it quick." He gently placed his maw on Rift's neck, preparing himself.

The orange drake tried to block the cries of pain as his tail quickly melted the wound shut. He looked down and tightly hugged the now trembling dragon. A snarl turned his direction.

"That was a pretty dick move." Dark Rift growled. "Just for that, I'm gonna beat you senseless before I regain your body. Then I'm gonna saw the black one's head off."

"Honey." Rift blinked and looked at Sithris, a scowl on his face. "I'll be alright now. You kill him." The orange drake nodded slowly, before Sithris cut him off. "Make it gruesome."

**Recommended Song: 3 Doors Down- Dangerous Game**

The room went silent as two dragons stared into each other's eyes. They were one in the same, yet vastly different. Dark Rift could almost taste making the other's body his, while Rift wanted to defend his mate.

Both drake's roared as they charged, head connecting as they struggled to overpower the other. Multiple slams saw Dark Rift falter, his lack of horns offering no protection as another hit knocked him away. He snarled and swung a paw, slicing through his other side's shoulder.

Rift growled, spinning his tail around and creating a shallow, yet long cut through Dark Rift's side. He followed by jumping and slamming his tail down, but found it had been blocked with the other's own tail. His eyes widened, watching his counterpart fade away into a portal, before getting struck with a dark fireball from behind.

Before he could stand, Dark Rift pushed his weight onto him, clamping onto his muzzle and biting hard. Rift yelped and flailed, trying to push the other off, finally slamming a horn against his attacker's neck. He was free, launching his own fireball into the face of the corrupted drake.

Dark Rift dodged, but took a tail slam to the head. He grunted, wrapping his own around his opponent's neck, bringing him forward for a hard punch to the face. He grinned as the bright orange drake staggered to his feet. "Not very impressive for a Guardian. Seems that I got the better end of the deal."

The Guardian growled. "All your creation did was give me the chance to be in control of myself." He lunged for the dark dragon, ducking a paw and ramming his horns against the drake's belly, throwing him into a wall.

The corrupted drake dashed back, slamming into his counterpart. They tumbled and exchange blows, smashing through the railing as he pinned the Guardian partially off the edge of the floor. He grinned, slamming a hard paw into his face.

Rift yelped as the punch forced his head back and into the wall under the floor. His neck screamed as another punch followed. He squeezed his eyes shut and found a foothold, flinging the dark drake off of him.

Dark Rift smiled. "Not bad, maybe some fight in you after all."

* * *

The Rebellion roared as they began surrounding the army as Silvus and Kara fought their way through the actively fighting. The silver drake felt pride in his chest as he realized they had the army made.

" HALT, EVERYONE!" A panther panted, garnering the attention of both sides. He wore armor that practically screamed "general." He looked up at Silvus with defeated eyes. "The Army of Warfang, stand down. We are done."

Cheers roared from the Rebellion as Spyro and Cynder joined Silvus and Kara, all sharing hugs. A glimpse of yellow caught the Messenger's eyes, running to confirm it. "Hunter?"

The Cheetah grinned as the sight of Silvus. "It's good to see you again old friend. They thought that leaving one mole to guard me was enough, such a shame. What did I miss."

Silvus frowned. "I'm sorry, we hadn't had a chance to raid the dungeon. Short story is that Rift is now two dragons, Shara is still crazy, and Carmine…" He looked around, beginning to panic at the lack of the red dragon. "Follow me."

He dashed with the Cheetah, Kara, Spyro and Cynder following as well. They burst through the Palace entrance and stood in shock as they watched two Rifts fighting. Judging by the wounds both wore, the darker one had the upper hand.

Dark Rift laughed as he repeatedly smashed Rift's face into the floor, claws digging in deep to expose the dark red of blood seeping out. Rift wiggled his tail under his attacker and tripped him, allowing Rift to slam his horns into Dark Rift's jaw. He faltered when a portal swallowed up the other, leaving him open to Dark Rift slamming him into a wall. Rift yelped and flailed, gasping as his evil counterpart gripped his neck tightly, cutting off his air.

"You are nothing without me. Did you really think you could beat me? Who knows your mind better than anyone? What a disgrace." Dark Rift snorted, looking over at the injured Sithris. "Maybe you need a push?" He slowly opened a maw, grinning as a look of horror appeared on the face of the black dragon as he prepared a blast with the intent to kill.

Rift's eyes snapped open, his deep blue eyes replaced with a fiery mixture of oranges. Blue flames surrounded him and with a roar, he grappled the dark dragon, forcing him to miss his target. With renewed strength, he quickly forced Dark Rift off of him, snarling with anger.

Dark Rift roared in pain as his opponent slammed his tail spade through his thigh. He snarled as he swung his tail, eyes going wide as Rift countered with his own, tail spade hitting under his own, its superheated edge cutting through the tail like butter. He screamed in a mixture of rage and pain, slashing his claws through Rift's wing membrane.

Rift growled and retaliated with a strong paw to his counterpart's face, leaving large gashes. Dark Rift retaliated with the same to his side. Rift noticed his opponent starting to slow. With one quick jump and downward tail slam, Dark Rift screamed and collapsed, the tail spade having shattered his back at the wings.

Rift panted and shook himself, realising the dark drake was done. He turned away, moving over to Sithris and licking his cheek. "He's done, he won't be able to even lift his front legs." He winced, feeling his strength leave him, collapsing from exhaustion.

Sithris whimpered and held him tight. "You did good hon. Thank you for saving me again."

"You, I'm not finished with you!" Carmine growled as he stepped up in front of them. "You're both weak, I could easily finish you off."

"Hngh!" Rift grunted, pushing himself up. "You leave him out of this Carmine, this is between you and me." He staggered, paws spread wide to keep himself standing.

"So be it. I'll make this quick." He yelled and charged at the orange drake, tail facing forward to finish off the drake that had ruined his life. He smirked at the dragon's lack of defense, seeing that this would be an easy victory.

It wasn't.

Sithris watched in fear as he saw his mate about to again lose his life defending him. With a split second, he knew what to do. He slammed into Rift, knocking him down, as he now stood in line with Carmine's tail. But as he got near, clamped tightly around it, using the larger drake's momentum to slam him down to the first floor of the Palace, quickly hitting him with all of his element.

Rift and the others watched in awe as Sithris kept his control, continuously electrifying the large drake until he no longer moved. Smoke rose from his body, what remained of his blood slowly trickled from his maw.

Sithris stared with little emotion, watching the once proud fire drake reduced to literal cooked dragon. He growled softly. "Bastard."

Kara quickly dashed up the stairs and pulled her mates into a big hug, as Silvus, Spyro and Cynder followed. Rift shuddered as he squeezed Sithris. "Don't you ever try something like that again."

"Please, Queen Shara, help."

All eyes turned to Dark Rift. His eyes were clenched as tears fell from them. The turquoise Queen stood beside him. "I can't move my body, it hurts. Please, save me."

Shara watched with mixed emotions, trying to decide what would be done with her mate. Silver eyes closed for a moment before she finally answered him. "No."

She watched the dark drake slowly look up at her, heartbreak in her eyes and looking for an explanation. "You failed me again. New Schatten, killing the black and white ones, even giving me an egg. You failed to do them all. I can't allow my mate to continue to disappoint me." She slowly lifted his head, placing a poison claw to his throat.

"Y-you can't do this." He pleaded, shuddering as he tried to change the Queen's mind. "You can make me better, please let me live!"

Shara ignored his begging, making quick work of slitting Dark Rift's throat. His eyes went white and his muscles spasmed, before slowly, he went limp. She sighed as the body slowly began to dissipate, Dark magic burning off until there was no trace left of the dragon.

She stared at the remaining Rift with hatred. "I gave everything to give you a good life with me as your queen, and you chose to waste it with these misfits. I wanted to bring an end to the Guardians to create a world where their influence would be nonexistent. No worries of children watching their parents murdered. I see now you would never willingly join me."

Silvus frowned. "Hundreds died at your order, many by your own hand. You took what the late Guardians did out of personal attack, they were just trying to protect the Realms. What they did to you was wrong, yes. But they didn't take pleasure from it as you have."

The Queen rolled her eyes. "Ancestors you sound like them. They had what came to them, no harm in enjoying it."

Kara snarled. "And what of Zapras? He did nothing wrong."

Shara shrugged. "Precautionary measure." She rolled her shoulders and yowled. "Guess it's time I head out, rebuild my army to take back my city."

"No." Silvus growled angrily. "After all that you did, you are hereby under arrest. Make this easy for yourself and come with us."

The turquoise dragon looked around. Six of the strongest dragons in the Realms were against her. "So be it." The Palace filled with a loud screech as she jumped in the air and curled into a ball. Puddles of poison launched from her, forcing the dragons to dodge the highly volatile substance.

Rift snarled as he quickly held a wing in front of Sithris, the poison quickly burning a hold in the membrane. He watched the others continue to dodge the poison, and saw Shara run to where the railing of the second floor had been destroyed. He quickly gave chase, watching as she jumped, right as he gripped tightly onto her tail.

The hold on her tail created a swinging effect, the body of Queen falling downward. She went wide eyed for only a moment as she caught sight of her statue, right as the marble claw pierced through her throat. She gasped and flailed, trying to find the strength to get free. Blood spurted from the wound as oxygen failed to enter her body. Her vision began to darken.

She blinked, seeing a ghostly image of Ravine looking at her without an ounce of emotion to her voice. Her voice sounded almost sad, but her words echoed through her mind.

_"Once more into the fray, _

_Into the last good fight I'll ever know. _

_Live and die on this day. _

_Live and die on this day."_

With one last closure of her eyes, Shara was gone.

* * *

**Recommended Song: Ashtar Command- Dead Man's Gun**

Rift watched as another body was laid down in a small barren patch of land just outside of Warfang. The cleanup had taken most of the remainder of the day, as bodies were lined up for a Dragon's Funeral. He sighed as he saw the large numbers of dead. "Why must we keep fighting?"

A paw found its way on his shoulder as Silvus joined him. "For as long as creatures continue to have minds of their own, there will always be conflict. Beings like Shara, the conflict is so great that she ends up causing chaos everywhere."

The orange drake nodded slowly. "Thank you for taking Kara and Sithy home. They've had enough of this for now."

Silvus agreed. "No problem cuz." He sighed. "My sister and I have a busy road ahead of us with rebuilding the Guardians and Messengers."

Rift gave him a small hug. "Kara and I are still Guardians, it's our responsibility as well. Besides, we need to make some changes." He frowned as he saw Shara's body placed among the dead.

The Light Messenger smiled slightly. "Thank you Rift. And again, I'm glad we have you back." A nod from another drake told him what was happening as he looked at his cousin. "It's time."

The Guardian of Fire looked directly in front of him, staring at the remains of Zapras. _You didn't deserve to die like that. You had a lifetime still to spend with Rose. I'm sorry._ With a small puff of fire, the body ignited, followed by more and more, as the dead were brought to peace.

Rift wiped a tear away and looked at Silvus, appreciating the portal already summoned. "Thank you. Let's go home."


	26. Legacy (Finale)

**A/N: **Fixed a continuity error with Chapter 25 where Silvus says he didn't know Hunter was imprisoned. This was due to revisions made throughout the story, and I had forgotten about it. This has now been fixed.

* * *

**20 Years Later… **

"Hey! No fair!" A drake shouted. His dark green scales scales matching his location as he ran through the forest. "You had a huge head start." He grumbled as he stopped, looking for his target. He yelped and rubbed his head as a pinecone hit him from above.

A feminine giggle told him all and he looked up, a bright white and black dragoness with an arm full of pinecones. She laughed as she saw the unimpressed look on his face. "Skoros, dear. You wouldn't be able to catch up even if you had a head start. You're too... heavy footed."

"Is that another way of saying fat?" Skoros huffed, slightly hurt by her comment. "I'll have you know that I'm the lightest earth drake in the city."

The dragoness smiled. "I swear I did not mean it like that. You're built like this tree." She patted the oak she lay in "Strong and stocky, muscles just begging to be squeezed."

The earth drake shook his head. "You're horrible Neala."

Neala smirked and stretched, hopping down with grace as she landed face to face with her companion. Her deep blue eyes brought a blush to his face. "Say that again please? I couldn't quite hear you from up there."

Skoros clammed up, stuttering. "N-nothing Neala, just… you look absolutely gorgeous."

The dragoness smiled warmly. "Aww, so sweet. But you still lost the race. Now you owe me something." She giggled as the drake frowned.

"I don't really have anything worth giving you." He sighed, wishing he could give the world to the pretty dragoness before him. A laugh caught his attention.

"Oh you silly drake." Neala chuckled. "What I want is right in front of me." She grew excited when his eyes widened, then facepawed when he raised a pinecone. "For Ancestors sake Skoros! I want you!"

His jaw dropped. "Me? Why me? I'm not anything special… considering what we'll be today. Why not one of the others? I know you and Solar are really close."

The dragoness rolled her eyes. "Solar is one of my best friends, but that is all she is. I'm not like my parents with that. You've been my best guy friend since school, and I've had my eye on you for years. You're strong but sensitive. Wise and naive. Caring almost to a fault. I really like you."

Skios couldn't believe his ears. Here was the dragoness he'd been chasing all his life confessing her attraction to him. "Gosh, Neala, I really really like you too. But don't you think this is the wrong time to- mmrf!"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as the dragoness silenced him with a deep kiss. He struggled for a moment of shock before relaxing and returning it. His nerves were calmed, smiling with a cheeky grin as she pulled away.

"Today was the perfect day. I planned it for months, silly boy." Neala giggled. She looked up at the sky, a slight panic washing over her. "Oh dear, we need to get back to the city! We're late!"

* * *

Rift yowled softly, rubbing his face as his blue eyes opened. It may have been late in the afternoon, but he enjoyed his nap. He smiled as he looked around, Sithris on one side, Kara on the other.

The fire drake nudged them gently, waking them from their rest. Kara was quick to open her eyes, while Sithris whined in disapproval. Rift chuckled and licked his cheek. "I know, but we napped enough. We gotta go soon."

"I don't know if I want today to happen hon…" Sithris shook himself, reluctantly waking. "I know this is our daughter's big moment, but you…"

Rift stopped him with a small nod. "I know hon, but this is something we've been working on for a very long time. They'll do fine."

"And I'll still be there to set them straight if they don't." Kara laughed, picking up a small box.

Sithris sighed. "You already made that joke, can't set things straight when your mates aren't. You need some new lines."

The Wind Guardian huffed. "So rude Sithy! Keep quiet next time or I'll make some new lines in your face." She giggled. "Then again, the only one that seems to make new lines Is Rift when we show him how much of a sub-"

"Hey!" Rift cut in, cheeks flushed. "Not when Silvus could be here at any time. I prefer him not to hit me with a stick for you two discussing this." He groaned as he stood up, moving the bandana back around to its correct orientation. "Let's get some food before we go."

Sithris and Kara both licked their lips at the idea of a meal as they followed the orange drake out to the kitchen. They sat at the table for a few minutes, eyes widening in excitement as he handed his mates each a slab of cooked venison. The dragons ravished their meals.

Sithris groaned and rolled onto his back. "That really hit the spot hon." He looked over at his orange mate and scowled. "Really? All that meat and now this?"

Rift yipped at being caught, maw open with a large wedge of cheese dangling above it. "I um… It attacked me and I was defending myself."

"Yeah Sithy, you should have seen it. It was all like Rawr! And Rift was all 'Not today.'" Kara snickered at her mate's failed excuse to consuming the dairy product.

Sithris sighed and shook his head. "On a normal day, I'd have you put it back. But considering today, have at it, pest."

The orange drake grinned, tail wagging in excitement as he stuffed the large wedge in his maw, chirping as he happily chewed. With one gulp, he sighed in content. "Cheese and venison, can't go wrong with that." He groaned and walked onto the living room.

His enthusiasm dropped a bit as he stared at what was recovered from his armor. "Today is the day." He reached over and grabbed a satchel. Looking at the chest plate, he found the large polished spessartite garnet embedded in the center. With a grunt, he pulled it out, placing in the bag, as well as the small box Kara brought in. "Shouldn't Neala have been back now?"

Sithris walked in, concern on his face. "Yeah, she wanted some alone time with Skoros…" His eyes widened in horror. "I shouldn't have said that."

Rift rolled his eyes and chuckled. "She's 26, older than all of us when she was born. She's old enough to find a mate. Poor Skoros though, he'll have his hands full with her."

Kara joined them and smiled softly. "Still feels like yesterday when we were staring at her egg while she hatched. Not by much, but they were simpler times."

"Yeah…" Rift sighed. "I miss Zapras, he'd be so proud of Neala." Sithris and Kara were silent, both pulling Rift into a hug. A portal opened behind them as an armored-up Silvus stepped out.

"We're ready to begin guys. Everyone else is there… Where's the two young ones?" The Light Messenger worried. "We can't keep the other's waiting."

The door slammed open as a tangle of white and green tumbled to the ground. "Sorry! It was my fault. I didn't realise how late it was." Neala exclaimed.

Silvus shook his head. "Of all of Sith's traits you had available, you picked his inability to be here on time. Try not to do it again. Now, we need to go."

* * *

The dragons found themselves at the Ancestor's Rise, where all the Guardians were represented. Twenty years later, and it was still unchanged, the majority of Guardian orbs still dull.

Rift smiled as he looked to the side, seeing the Messengers all in their armor, new and old alike. He bowed to them, smiling as they bowed back. Most of them he had helped to train, getting them ready for a multitude of adventures. Beside them, stood Kardia, with a blue and green drake next to her. His eyes were a bright amethyst like his father.

Last were five of the seven new Guardians, with his daughter and Skoros making up the other two. One of them, a scarlet dragoness, ran up to him. "Master Rift, I'm not sure about this. You should stay."

Rift shook his head gently. "Solar, sometimes a dragon goes through things in their life that impact their future. I've been Guardian for twenty-nine years, short by most standards of Guardians. But I've been through the ringer. It's time I move aside. You have learned everything I could teach. This is your time."

The fire dragoness nodded slowly and gave him a hug, moving back with the others. He returned to his mates, joining in their hug with Neala. He smirked at her reddening cheeks, knowing that she was simply acting around the others. "We have something for you."

The plasma dragoness perked up at that, watching as Sithris reached into Rift's satchel and handed her a small box. She stared at it for a moment, admiring the shiny exterior before her curiosity won out. Inside, a pair of bronze goggles with green lenses.

Sithris smiled with pride, his own pair sat comfortably on his head. "They have all the same enchantments mine have. You may be a Guardian, but you will always be our little tinkerer."

Neala put them on her head, pulling her parents into a big hug and feeling a few tears fall. "Thank you so much. I will make you guys proud."

Kara grinned and pat her back. "I know you will, and I'll be there to make sure you do." She looked to Rift and Sithris. "You are always welcome home."

"Everyone, I need your attention please. I need all current Guardians with me, and new Guardians at your respective orb. Rift will stand next to Solar." Silvus announced, watching as they all got in place.

The fire drake looked at his cousin, a mix of sadness and relief. "Will it hurt Silvus? Giving up my power I mean."

The silver dragon shook his head. "When Solar becomes Guardian, she will immediately gain her Guardian powers. You however will still have yours, for a time. It will eventually fade away." He sighed. "Are you sure about this Rift?"

The orange drake nodded slowly. "It's time, I'm just glad my last few years were spent training the young ones and changing the Guardian rules to allow dragonesses and mates."

Silvus sighed and nodded. "Before you go, thank you Rift. You were one of the best Fire Guardians."

Rift smiled and stepped beside Solar, pressing a paw on the fire orb. It began to glow, blue flames swirling for a moment before it finally went dim. Rift's time as Guardian was done. He smiled at everyone, stepping away and over to Sithris.

Rose stepped up to Silvus and smiled to the room. "Thank you Rift for your service. Thank you friends, family, Messengers, and Guardians for being here today. Twenty years ago the Realms were thrown into chaos as Queen Shara executed Guardians and innocents alike. Today we mark the beginning of a new era. We have never had so many new Guardians at once. So while normally this would be more private, I felt it would be good to celebrate the new age. Seven new Guardians will join our current nine to mark the first time in generations that all elements are represented."

Neala stared at the Plasma orb, feeling entranced by it as she had decades prior. This time though, it called to her, seemingly inviting her with a warm glow. She shook herself, turning to smirk at Skoros staring at the Earth orb.

The Light Messenger continued. "Candidates, you have proven your abilities and wisdom through years of experience and training. Now, place a paw on your orb and let the power of Guardians flow."

The Rise began to glow as many of the orbs breathed new life. Neala looked to her parents questioningly. When they nodded, she pressed her paw on the orb.

Immediately the sphere came to life, glowing brightly as she saw the figures of the former Plasma Guardians surround her. They said nothing, but smiled, fading away as the orb floated brightly. She stared at her paw, feeling the wisdom and strength of her predecessors throughout her entire body.

Rose grinned, her brother doing the same. "You are all Guardians now. May you bring peace through the Realms, and don't overwork your Messengers. Sorry Silvus." The room laughed as he poked his tongue out. "You may now all do as you wish."

Hours passed as dragons socialized, enjoying probably the only time in their life that everyone was together. Finally, Rift pulled Neala into a big hug. "I'm proud of you. You'll be a fine Guardian."

The dragoness smiled. "You were a pretty fine Guardian yourself dad. I take it you're heading out now?"

Rift nodded. "Yeah, I need to visit somewhere for a bit."

Neala hugged him again. "I'll visit home whenever I can. You be safe dad."

The orange drake smiled and walked to his cousin. "I'm ready to go cousin."

Silvus pat his back and summoned a portal. "You take care Rift. I'll see you when things are sorted." Once the drake had walked through the portal faded away.

* * *

**Recommended Song: Daniel Lanois- That's the Way It Is **

Rift closed his eyes and took a breath, taking in the scent of a place long ago called home. He opened his eyes, finding the lake had changed. After twenty years, it had become greatly overgrown. The short green grass now almost his height. The cave had crumbled, a victim of age.

The lake itself however was a clear as it had always been. Little ripples covered the surface as the sun reflected off the surface. The drake stared at it for several hours, reflecting on everything that happened throughout his life. He took a deep breath, slowly releasing it as he found a large patch of sand, digging a little hole deep enough for him to be content.

Flapping behind him told of visitors, not needing to look to see who they were. He reached into his satchel, staring at the gem that once sat in his armor. He smiled as he looked around, finding Sithris and Kara standing beside him.

He said nothing, slowly placing the gem in the hole and covering it back up. The sunset had to have been the most perfect that he had ever seen. He groaned softly and laid down on his belly, his mates joining him.

Sithris licked his cheek. "Now that you're no longer Fire Guardian, what are you planning to do?"

Rift smiles softly, placing his wings over his mates. "Guardian of Dragon's Claw like my dad maybe." He looked up at the sky, seeing an image of his parents smiling at him, a warm glow emanating from his bandana. "But I have plenty of years left for that. For now, just enjoy my life with the two greatest mates a pest could ask for."

He felt both mates lick his cheek, before leaning against him. He cooed in comfort. The three watched the sunset, smiling at each other. Rift knew then, this was his legacy.

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Over a year of planning, and about four months to write, this story was one I was set on finishing before I started uploading. Unfortunately, I have no patience, which led to me posting multiple times a week.

It's weird to think back on my time writing about that ridiculous orange and silver dragon. The Fire Within, like my Bolt story before it, wasn't even upload-worthy. Some characters were somewhat similar. Keltin was the same as he was in Crushed Dreams and Resurrection, which is thanks to him being directly based off an unnamed person who I've had near physical altercations with. Tygor was also mostly left unchanged, but had a very minor part. Kara was originally Zara, based off of my ex. Her name changed early in Resurrection due to breaking up, and the character by that point was too ingrained in the story to completely remove. Void and Ravine also didn't exist, with Spyro and Cynder being Rift's parents.

I still remember the weeks of designing Rift. I knew from the start that he would have orange due to my obsession with the color. He also would need blue eyes, as it is the one physical trait I like about myself. The biggest question was his second color. My original plan was for him to have black scales, with orange as his secondary. This didn't last though as I felt it really didn't fit him. I then thought to Halo, where I used silver as my primary color. Plus, it was my favorite metal. A couple more days passed and I settled on reversing his colors, making him the orangy derp we know now. His name was the most difficult portion. I spent weeks searching up dragon names, never being happy with what I found. While I didn't have any idea of where his story would go, I knew I wanted him to have a sort of mysterious power that activated once he was pushed too far. That power would eventually be reworked into Supernova. With mysterious as a key part of him, Void came to mind, but it didn't seem to quite work. Rift popped up right then and it clicked. I was also playing Skyrim at the time, so I decided that Rift would be short for Riften.

The Fire Within was, to be blunt, worse than laxative-induced excrement. It was based on my initial writing style, where 200 word chapters would be long chapters for me. Like my Bolt story before it, and up through Resurrection, I had no plot figured out, with chapters being written as they came with no actual overall story. It wasn't the way to write, but just like Rift, I've always been more the spontaneous type.

Around this time, I had plenty of issues at home. My dad was badly injured in a wreck, and my mom flipped out and moved to the eastern U.S. I was only in my sophomore year of high school, and it was just my dad and I holding on by a string. We became really close during that time, but it was rough.

I ended up stumbling across A Newcomer by the Constitutionalist. I had seen plenty of the traditional human suddenly ends up in dragon realms stories, but the more realistic and dark aspects of it intrigued me. After some back and forth conversations, he agreed to bring a revised Rift into his story if I made a one shot for his origins.

Rift's entire backstory was scrapped and redone as well as his quirks and personality being exaggerated. Crushed Dreams was created and it was a one shot I was greatly proud of. It finally broke the 1000 word barrier and I had clear reasoning to why this version of Rift is a dick for his first few chapters of A Newcomer. People liked the oneshot, and The Constitutionalist agreed to Crushed Dreams being Rift's perspective of A Newcomer, with me scrapping The Fire Within altogether.

Once The Constitutionalist slowed down on A Newcomer, I became more eager to write. With his permission and my knowledge of the ending, I began Resurrection, putting off Crushed Dreams for when I felt there was enough content to write. Resurrection was a tough one, requiring Zara to become Kara due to my relationship with my ex coming to a close, and lack of direction. I knew the broad idea of the ending, but no idea of how to get to those points. Resurrection was put on hiatus.

A few months into college and I felt a small resurgence in my desire to write. Two oneshots were written, a lemon with Rift and Kara, and a Thanksgiving special. I also cracked 3000 words with a chapter of Crushed Dreams, albeit covering three chapters of A Newcomer. My writing would disappear for many months, with focus going to my film screenwriting. I would come up at that point with more plot for Resurrection, specifically, Rift's attempted suicide, and his final showdown with Keltin. A major difference at this time to when the chapters were written was Tygor's inclusion. He was originally supposed to accompany Rift through the story as just a friend. Unfortunately, later events with his real life counterpart would change that.

July of 2015 saw the true beginning of my life; when I met and became friends with Thomas, or his online name, Sithris. Our friendship quickly grew and he agreed to help co write Resurrection, with his dragon now accompanying Rift. Over six months passed before we actually finished his introduction chapter, and in that time, we became closer than friends, we were now in a relationship.

For a couple more years, we would slowly write more and more, eventually with me retaking full writing responsibility. Early 2017 was when I told Tygor's real life counterpart about Sithris and I being together. His reaction unfortunately was greatly different than I had expected, and our friendship deteriorated.

Sithris would fly over to America from Australia and it was an immediate mutual agreement that we would forever be together. Another eight months, and I would finally finish Resurrection. I wish I could be proud for finishing it, but many things in life hit at that time. My college began going under, Sithris was denied a visa to stay with me, and I had severe stomach problems that have only recently been found to be a dead gallbladder. During all this, I flew to Australia to be with Sithris. That time led me to adore the land down under. Once I returned, I finished my college, began planning Downfall, and flew back to Australia for three months.

Most of the plot was planned from the start. I knew I wanted Rift to be turned, for an evil queen, and to explore a bit of Ravine. I have to say right now that Shara WAS NOT based on Game of Thrones. I had Shara designed a year before the last season aired.

After a brief return back to America to get things in order, I went back to Australia, where I've happily been living since February of 2019. I also accomplished my dream of marrying Sithris, making each day better than the last.

Downfall was specifically set to begin writing over a year after Resurrection was finished. This allowed time to situate my new life and to write two other stories; Scorching Ignition, which shows Rift's journey to become Fire Guardian, and Beginning of the End, a oneshot teasing Downfall.

Book III was a project I was unsure I could work. At this point, I only completed one long story, and it had taken five years. This story was to be fully written before any part was posted, conclude both the Legend of Rift and Forgotten Legend series that SilverFury23 and I had merged into one universe, and be written the way I wanted; harsh and violent.

I am greatly proud of how it came out. Written in a few months instead of years, better structured, and breaking the 4k word barrier. I gave this story my all, and the series has been a huge part of my life. For all the controversy the Legend of Spyro series has had, it gave me a basis to form my life.

So where do we go from here? The Constitutionalist has told me he hasn't given up on A Newcomer. So when he posts, I will happily update Crushed Dreams, and the occasional oneshot. But on top of that, I'm happy to be announcing that I will be rebooting the Legend of Rift as a fully original novel, set in it's own universe with new characters and conflicts.

Enough of my rambling, thank you all so much for reading and supporting my stories, it really means the world to me. Thank you the Constitutionalist and SilverFury23 for bringing me Into your storied. Thank you Sithy for becoming the most important thing in my life. Thank you Darklighteryphon for always reviewing. And thank you all for reading.


End file.
